T&EG Welcome To Canterlot High: Short Stories
by LPFanFic
Summary: This is a collection of short stories taking place during, after, and before (Maybe) the events of Thomas & Equestria Girls: Welcome To Canterlot High. See what some of the characters were doing behind the scenes of the main events that take place in the story. Whether or not they're considered canon is completely up to the reader.
1. What More Is Out There

**So yeah, this is a thing now. I realized through out my whole experience writing T &EG that there's a lot of scenes left out of the story that I wish I'd put in. But unfortunately, I couldn't find room for them to fit within the narrative that I've chosen to tell the story by. They either took to long or go off track with how I wanted things to progress. At the same time I don't want any of these ideas to go unheard of, so I made this little side project! What you'll find here are some short stories that either didn't make it to the main one or they're just stories I just wanted to tell that have no relation to the main plot.**

 **The first one as you can see is about Sunset Shimmer wanting more out of life in Canterlot High. She has great friends and a magic Geode Crystal, but is that enough for her? The song she sings is based off the duet her and Sci-Twi were originally going to have in the Friendship Games movie, but instead was cut to just a solo act for Sci-Twi. I liked the idea of Sunset missing her adventures in Equestria. When I heard the duet I though Sunset's portion of the song would work greatly with WTCH. However, I've already passed the point in the story where I wanted her to sing it and thus can't add it without messing up all the other chapters. So that and a couple more I have in mind are the motivating factors for creating this. I do plan on uploading more in the future, but don't expect this to be as regular as WTCH. Once in a while, like I did with this story, I'll upload a short that I feel like adding here. Hope you like the idea and stay tune for more on Thomas & Equestria Girls. Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Welcome To Canterlot High  
Short Stories!**

 **What More Is Out There.**

"That's the science lab. Over there is the computer room. This is where we have gym class."

Sunset Shimmer was giving a tour of her school to a group of students new to Canterlot High. She showed them all around the first floor then took them up to the second floor and showed them everything from the different class rooms to its massive library. New students have been piling in as of late at Canterlot High. Principal Celestia appointed Sunset Shimmer to give them a tour so that they're more familiar with the school. She knew Sunset was a grade A student and thought she'd be the perfect guide for new comers. Thankfully, Sunset was allowed to be dismissed from attending her classes as she's been showing the new students around school for almost the whole afternoon. Seeing as how she's already a top student at her school, it wasn't that much of an issue for her to get involved in any other extra curricular activities to keep busy.

The tour came to a close as they all met back in the main lobby where Sunset Shimmer turned and faced everyone.

"Thank you everyone for attending the tour. I hope you all have a wonderful time here at CHS. If you have any more questions don't be afraid to ask. I'm here practically everyday so I shouldn't be hard to find," she said cheerfully.

All of the students left for their classes, some still looking lost as they didn't know which classes they had. Thinking that everyone left already, Sunset turned away from the students and let out a heavy sigh of exhaustion. She was glad the tour was over, which meant that she could go back to class. Although, she wasn't looking forward to it. Going back to class means going back to doing the same old boring stuff that she's been doing ever since she first came to Canterlot High. She'd much rather look into where her Geode Crystal came from, or what caused Twilight Sparkle's magic tracker to go haywire rather than pass another test or a class project yet again. Everyday life at Canterlot seemed to drag her down recently. It was more exciting for her getting involved with magic troubles that have been going on recently. None the less, she had class to attend. Whether or not she liked to or was really good at it, the human world was Sunset Shimmers home now, which meant that she'd better make the most of what it has to offer.

Before taking off, Sunset heard a voice in her head.

'Stop being such a Klutz,' said a female voice.

Sunset knew it must have been someone's thoughts she was reading through her Geode Crystal. When looking behind her to see who it came from, she saw a girl with bright golden hair sitting on the floor trying to get up. She must have tripped over herself while the other students disbanded. Sunset went over to help her up.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I think so," said the girl. "Thank you."

"No problem. Hey, uh, Is there anything else I can help with?"

"No, I don't think so anyways."

Sunset was a bit let down. "Oh, okay then."

"Actually," she said while thinking to herself.

"Yes?" Sunset asked eagerly.

"Can you show me where I have to go."

Sunset slouched apathetically, and pointed where she had to go on her timetable.

"Thank you so much. You're such a big help!" she said appreciatively and walked off without another word to her.

"Yeah, real helpful," said Sunset watching her walk away.

5th period was almost over which meant Sunset Shimmer had to get ready for her next class before the bell ranged. She stood in the middle of the main lobby holding her arms together. She didn't want to go to another boring class, she wanted to explore the mysterious magic incidence that's been happening instead.

Sunset sighed. "I guess it really is not like how it used to be. Not like Equestria. I mean, there's magic in this world now. Why do I feel like I'm still missing something?"

As she was thinking this, Sunset started walking down the halls singing a song to herself.

* * *

 **Sunset Shimmer:** "I've walked through all these halls before."

"I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh."

 _[Sunset leans against some lockers crossing her arms.]_

"There's nothing in this world that I don't know."

"Adventuring is in the past,"

"Mundane chores are all that's left."

"What I'm saying is, there's not much here that's new."

 _[Sunset walks off again side stepping down the halls.]_

"I know there's more that's out there."

"And I just haven't found it yet."

"I know there's more that's out there."

"Another place I haven't seen."

 _[Some students also partaking in activities outside of class walk by waving at Sunset as she waves back.]_

 **Sunset:** "Everyone here likes who I am."

"And it's not from a magic spell's command, oh-whoa-oh."

"My friends look past the things I've done before."

 _[She walks by the gymnasium watching the students being taught a class.]_

"But still I miss those quests."

"The mythic creatures, magic tests."

"High school's great, sure, but who am I anymore?"

 _[She walks upstairs and heads to the library looking inside.]_

"It's not that I'm ungrateful or unappreciative."

"But there's something that's still missing, something that I need."

 _[Sunset walks in the library, lucky that some of the staff were distracted or not present, as she continued singing while walking up the library stairs occasionally leaning on the railings as she goes.]_

 **Sunset:** "I know there's more that's out there."

"Maybe folks that need my help."

"I know there's more that's out there."

"Because I've seen it for myself."

"There's only so much this town can offer."

"And I'm not saying that's so bad."

"But I know there's more that's out there."

"'Cause it's a life that I once had."

 _[She reaches the second floor of the library and half way towards an exit door, which leads out to the roof of the building, an area she once visited before to let out her thoughts, and where she wanted to go again to do so once more.]_

 **Sunset:** "Beyond these walls, beyond this town!"

"So much more to see, But I can't see it all."

 _[She places her hands on the rows of books sliding it across as she moved forward.]_

"This town is home; this school is safe."

"But how can I be home, and still feel out of place?"

 _[Reaching the door, Sunset walks outside onto the roof of the building and continues to sing as proudly as she felt.]_

"Because I know there's more that's out there."

"Another world to explore."

"And I know there's more that's out there."

"Am I wrong for wanting more?"

 _[She walks forward until she reached about a foot of the edge. Feeling that nice breeze of high wind bush against her made Sunset feel free and alive.]_

 **Sunset:** "And I can't wait for it to happen."

"But what it is I cannot say."

"I just know there's more that's out there!"

"And it's calling out my name!"

"I just know there's more that's out there!"

"It's a voice I can't ignore!"

"Am I'm searching for the answer,"

"'Cause I feel I've lost my way?"

"I may not know what's really out there."

 _[Sunset blissfully looks to the sky raising her hands opened wide as she finishes her last bit of the song.]_

"But I'll find out somedaaaaaayyyyyyyyy!"

"I'll find out some, day..."

* * *

Sunset made her way back inside the school heading towards her locker when the bell for 6th period class rings. She walks by the crowds of students that began filling the halls with voices all talking at once. She passes by each of them still not looking forward to her day while also thinking about the gold light that appeared on Twilight's locket. Sunset made it to her locker, opening it and grabbing her book. She sighs apathetically before closing her locker door.

As she walks away from her locker, she wasn't paying attention to the people passing by her, until suddenly she bumps into someone. The student almost loses their balance falling over before they caught themselves from landing flat on the ground. Sunset Shimmer almost stumbles over before catching herself as well.

"Hey!" she was about to complain, until she looked over and saw who she ran into.

The person Sunset ran into was boy. He had black shaggy hair, bright blue eyes, and pale blue skin. His attire consisted of a blue and white jersey with a prominent yellow number 1 sewn on the front with red stitching fabric; a blue zipper hoodie over the jersey with the inside of the hood being all red, blue trousers and grey shoes with red laces and design. The boy turned around. The two were now facing each other.

"I'm so sorry" both said.

"No really, it was my fault" both say again.

Noticing they were both talking in unison the two of them chuckled together. The boy grabbed his arm while looking back at the crowds of people now dying down a little.

"I wasn't really looking where I was going" the boy said.

"Got turned around did you?" she smiled.

"I guess so."

Sunset chuckled quietly to herself, "Yeah, happens to all of us on our first day."

Sunset Shimmer and the boy then stared at each other; neither of them not knowing what to say next. Sunset wasn't sure what to make of him. She had never seen him around Canterlot High before. Perhaps he was one of the new students in the group she'd just given a tour for earlier. But he didn't look familiar at all, she would've noticed if it was because when Sunset looked at him more, she felt something inside her, something telling her she never met this boy before. Perhaps this was her first time seeing him after all the years she's been to this school. Whatever the case, there was something about him that made her feel enamored. There was something special about this boy somehow that Sunset couldn't put her finger on.

The boy thought Sunset Shimmer looked strange. In fact, he thought everyone here at the school all looked strange. Despite their bizarre appearance however, he felt a fondness for Sunset upon viewing her a lot more. The more the boy looked deep into her eyes, the more Sunset felt light headed and foggy. She turned her head away, trying to hide her red face the more he looked at her. Smiling to herself, she tried making an excuse to get away before he could notice her blushing.

"We should probably get going."

"Going where?" he asked.

Before Sunset could give him an answer, Principal Celestia came walking up to the two of them.

"As much as I encourage new faces to make themselves acquainted here, we also don't want to be late for our class now, do we?"

Sunset looks at her phone.

"Oh no, I didn't realize what time it was. I'll make my way over now."

"Alright them," Celestia smiled. "Hurry up before the next bell rings."

"Thank you, Principal Celestia."

Before running off, Sunset turned around to face the boy again.

"See you around," she waved happily.

He waved back at her blissfully shaking his arm. Sunset took off down the hallway until she was no longer in their sight.

Slowing down to a walking pace, Sunset looks back down the hallway she came, holding her text book close to her chest. She had no idea why she felt so weird when talking to that boy. Whatever those feelings were, it was something that made her curious and want to find out what it could be. Was it some kind of affection? What was it that makes that boy stand out among all the others that she's encountered through out the years she's been in this world. Hopefully if he is a new student, she didn't get to show him around Canterlot High yet, which means hopefully Principal Celestia will no doubt ask her tol. The thought of that excited her.

Turning her head back forward looking straight down the hallway, she closed her eyes and smiled to herself as she continued on to her last class. Sunset thought about the boy and wondered why she felt something special about him. She hoped find a chance to meet him again soon and get to know him a bit. Perhaps he was exactly something she needed to fill the void Sunset's been feeling lately towards living in Canterlot, or at the very least take her mind off of it. Perhaps she'll find out about who he is and where he's from sooner than expected.

Maybe perhaps, there was something even more to him.

* * *

 **More To Come Soon!**


	2. Soar Like An Eagle

**This one was very close to making it into the main story. After writing chapter 10, I thought about how the girls could end up finding Thomas. How would they find him, where would they find him? Another thought popped in my head, what if he was seen interacting with some familiar names? And what does that lead into? That's when the idea came to me. When we last saw Thomas during chapter 10 he was sleeping in the gymnasium. I've decided to let Rainbow Dash be the one who finds him there during third period, but what else can happen while that goes on? Who else can I think of that Thomas can interact with at CHS, that can be associated with physical education? I'll leave that up to the reader and the title of this short speak for itself.**

 **I'm sort of glad I never made this apart of the main story. It just deviates the plots focus a little too much for my liking. So be thankful that you got everything you did chapter 11 instead of what you're about to read now. But I still liked the idea enough to where I've had the characters reference this event. So if ever I did decide to work on it then I would with out it taking up too much time in the story. And now that I've made a short stories collection I'm happy to finally share this chapter. Fun fact: The short is the sole motivation for starting WTCH Short Stories. It was around the time chapter 11 came out and I began thinking about scenes that may not make it into the main story. It opened a whole new world of possibilities for story telling and after conceptualizing What More Is Out There**, **that possibility became a reality! Anyways, hope you enjoy the short (shortish) and now that we've reached a new portion of the main story, we should be seeing a lot more shorts posted on here now more than ever. Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Welcome To Canterlot High  
Short Stories!**

 **Soar Like An Eagle**

Yesterday was an interesting day for Rainbow Dash and her friends. After giving another tour of CHS to a new student, Sunset Shimmer invited this boy named Thomas to spend time at the mall with her and the others. Already this boy from far out of town, on an island called Sodor, seemed to get along with everyone and became fast friends. Then something unexpected happened to Thomas. While eating Thomas suddenly passed out and a mysterious shadow cloaking began to cover up his entire body, ripping apart his clothes and inflicting harm upon him. The girls did everything they could after hastily bringing him over to Twilight's house to stop the shadow from covering their new friend. Eventually it stopped and Thomas was now much better. But the question roamed around everyone's noggin, what caused Thomas to black out and where did the shadow come from? Thomas didn't do much help in clarifying, as soon as he was fully conscious again he ran away; going on about preventing something from happening again before it was too late. The girls have experienced things that were way out of the ordinary before, but this was definitely something abnormally different compared to their typical run ins with magic, at least that's what they assume is involved.

The next day of school came along and after finishing up band rehearsals the girls made a pack to look for Thomas and make sure he's ok. The fact he was attacked by some kind of dark magic that knocked him unconscious and tore away his being was something that they needed to look into. While going through their classes the girls didn't seem to find Thomas anywhere. Did he even come to school today? Did he leave Canterlot? All of this was starting to grain on them a little. They didn't know if Thomas was safe from the dark magic that attacked him yesterday, but still they kept looking.

* * *

Third period rolled in when Rainbow Dash headed to her next class, which was physical education, or gym class. Gym was her favorite period, for many reasons. It's the most active and exhilarating course in school and there was always a new sport they would play every other class saved for the few days were required exercise routines were mandatory to take. She walked out into the gymnasium where everyone was already warming up. Rainbow Dash looked around for her teammates the Wondercolts, Canterlot's main sporting team in all fields, and finds them all gathered near the bleachers. The Wondercolts she saw consisted of Spitfire, Soarin', Fleetfoot, Misty Fly, and Thunderlane. As she walked over though, Rainbow Dash notices someone else with them and froze in her place, examining the person one of her teammates began talking to. This teammate was Spitfire. She had short orange hair with a lighter orange highlight, yellow skin, and bronze eyes.

"Well looky what we got here," She exclaimed.

Spitfire was berating the person that Rainbow Dash now instantly recognized upon further examination. The boy wearing the all blue clothing Rarity had just picked out for him yesterday was Thomas. He was standing rigidly, put off by Spitfire's assertive attitude the more she began leaning closer to him.

"I bet you think you're Wondercolt material, don't cha? Think you got what it takes to become one of the elites? The best players in all of Canterlot? The running champions for over four years in all major leagues of soccer, basketball and tennis? Well then, let me be the first to tell you... You don't! If you had what it took to be one of us then you'd already be a Wondercolt!"

Soarin stepped in between Spitfire and Thomas. Soarin had dark blue wavy hair, light blue skin like Thomas, and green eyes.

"Whoa, c'mon Spitfire, he's just the new guy. Don't wanna scare him away from the game already."

He faced Thomas and offered him his hand. "Hey there, I'm Soarin'!"

"Oh? Where to?" Thomas asked.

"Thomas?!" Rainbow Dash called.

"Rainbow Dash!" He said happily.

She ran over to him and the Wondercolts, all questioning how their captain knew this boy if he's new to CHS. As she approached them, Soarin stood in a straight position and placed his hand on his head saluting Rainbow Dash joining the group.

"Captain on court!"

"Soarn' we've been over this, you don't have to salute me."

He looks at his hand then chuckles feeling a little embarrassed. Spitfire just slaps her hand with her head.

"What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked Thomas.

"I was told I had to be in this class so, now I'm here."

"I can see that. But what was the deal with you taking off last night?"

"Captain, do you know this pipsqueak?" Spitfire interrupted.

Rainbow Dash looks back at her skeptic teammates then back at Thomas.

"Uh, yeah. We just met yesterday."

"Cool" Soarin said. "Hey since you know him, why not ask Thomas to become a member of our team? A few of us are graduating this year and we need new members to carry on our legacy when we're long gone."

"Well it ain't going to be him that's for sure" Fleetfoot said. "You saw the way he lost his footing trying to dribble a ball."

Soarin went over to Thomas wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"So maybe he doesn't have a good grasp at it yet. Everyone has to start somewhere. Thomas, how would you like to be on reserve for membership of the Wondercolts? We're pretty tight at the moment, but once an opening is available you'll get to play along side Canterlot's best at all kinds of sporting leagues! How cool does that sound?!"

Thomas still didn't know what a Wondercolt was, but he picked up on the fact they like talking about sports a lot and guessed that a Wondercolt meant playing different sports. Being a Wondercolt sounded like a very important honor too. If only the best of Canterlot got to be a member, it must be a big deal that he would be asked to join. Even if he didn't know how to play sports Thomas felt so excited to be offered a spot and wanted to except it.

"That sounds amazing!" Thomas smiled.

Misty Fly scoffed. "Don't be so direct Soarin, I bet Thomas has never even played a single game in his life."

"Yeah, and isn't it the captain's decision who joins the Wondercolts?" Thunderlane asked.

Spitfire chimed in. "Besides, it's like what Soarin said, we don't have room for any more members. And even if we did, there's certainty no room for scrawny, clumsy, airheads like yourself."

"Whoa, Spitfire" Rainbow Dash said. "Why are you all being so harsh on him? It's only his first day for crying out loud."

"They saw me using a basketball and just came up and asked if I was new, or why I'm not wearing proper gym wear and started going on about Wondercolting or something" Thomas said, feeling a little hurt by their insults.

"Because to be a Wondercolt is to be the best around," Spitfire said. "And someone who shows up wearing nothing but what you got going on, or doesn't even know where he is on the court, they can't match up to expected standards set upon for real members."

"Look, maybe if we just let him show us what he can do then maybe we'll consider him for the team. But right now," Rainbow Dash was interrupted.

"I don't think so," Misty Fly said smugly. "We've seen him trying to bounce a basketball earlier and he nearly ate it trying to copy what we were doing."

Rainbow Dash remembered her and Thomas yesterday at a sporting goods store playing around with some of the equipment. They were having a great time while dribbling basketballs even though Thomas had trouble trying to bounce the ball in a consistent motion. Maybe he really wasn't fit to be a member if he's never played basketball before, Rainbow Dash thought. Regardless, she still came to his defense.

"That's why you're picking on him? How about instead of saying he can't do something, he should work on improving his skills. So what if he's never played a game before? That doesn't mean we have to put him down for it. We're suppose to teach those that wanna be awesome and become a Wondercolt to be the best they can, just like all of us. That's why we have an initiation process. All he needs is a lot of training and he'll be good enough to shoot hoops like there's no tomorrow."

A few of the members exchanged some looks.

"Sorry, but there's no room in the Wondercolts for Topsy Thomas!" Fleetfoot mocked.

The rest of the Wondercolts except Rainbow Dash and Soarin started laughing and repeating his new nickname. Thomas slouched miserably, he didn't like the name Topsy Thomas. It wasn't his fault he isn't yet used to his human body. Rainbow Dash saw how upset Thomas looked and was reminded of the nickname she once had when joining the Wondercolts, which infuriated her even more combined with her teammates mocking one of her friends. They may have met just yesterday, but much like the rest of her friends did, she considered Thomas a good friend to her as well, and seeing him being made fun of because he doesn't know how to play sports sparked an idea inside her head.

"I bet I can teach Thomas to be so good he can beat all of you combined in a game of basketball."

The Wondercolts laughed even more before Spitfire spoke up.

"Yeah, not possible. Sorry Rainbow Dash, but your new friend there is a lost cause."

Thomas was not liking Spitfire so far as he just stood still glaring at her.

"Not under my wing he won't be. I can teach him to be so awesome I'll have him doing drop-steps and crossovers by the end of class! Then we'll see who the topsy ones really are. With my superior skill and knowledge on basketball, me and Thomas can kick all of your butts in today's game no problem at all."

"Is that a challenge, captain?"

"Did I stutter?"

Rainbow Dash and Spitfire glare at each other intensely.

Spitfire smirked. "Alright."

"What?!" Thomas said nervously.

"We'll let you train Thomas to be better than even you are at Basketball. And when it comes time to play the game, it'll be all of us against you two. If you win, then we'll hold a spot for him."

"Done deal!" Rainbow Dash said. "Hey, coach Fire Streak, how long until the game starts?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Huh, perfect." Thomas stared at Rainbow Dash, but all she did was smirk back at him with assurance.

"Are you nuts. You can't teach someone how to play Basketball in fifteen minutes, that's impossible!" Soarin said.

"Please, fifteen minutes is all I need" Rainbow Dash said confidently crossing her arms.

"Uh, Rainbow Dash" Thomas tried to interject.

"Let's hope it's enough" Fleetfoot said.

"It is. C'mon Thomas, let's get started."

Rainbow Dash strolls off while Thomas stood still trying to process what she had just gotten him into. Fifteen minutes, how was she going to train him to play basketball in fifteen minutes? Not to mention have him play a game against Canterlot's best sports players? After staring back at the glaring Wondercolt team almost too petrified to move, Thomas finally does and catches up with Rainbow Dash.

"What did you do that for?!" Thomas asked. "I don't know how to play basketball."

"Yet" Rainbow Dash winked. "Relax Thomas, I'm not captain of every team in CHS for nothing. You're looking at a pro here!"

Thomas was still nervous, and a bit ashamed of himself. If not knowing how to play Basketball didn't make him really useful, it was a lot more upsetting to hear their insults baring on him. Rainbow Dash saw that he was still unsure of this and stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey, listen. Don't let them get to you. I mean, yeah, they can be a bit harsh at first. But if we succeed and prove them that you can hold your own in a game, they'll see you in a whole new light and have a much greater respect for you."

"Did you have trouble playing sports before you got good?"

Smiling meekly, Rainbow Dash just wraps her arm around Thomas and the two continue walking. Although she faced a few minor setbacks, she also didn't want to brag right away that she was pretty much perfect at almost everything Rainbow Dash played right from the start.

"Let's just begin with some basics first."

* * *

After fifteen minutes of training it was now time to start the game. Rainbow Dash went through and instructed Thomas on how to do some basic basketball moves such as dribbling, passing, and shooting. It was a rough start, but Thomas managed to master dribbling and the many methods of passing quite impressively to Rainbow Dash's relief. Aiming for the hoop was something he kept having the most trouble with, getting progressively worse at doing so even though he seemed to be improving on mostly everything else Rainbow Dash taught him. Most of the Wondercolts chuckled to themselves while watching Thomas poorly attempting to preform a wraparound and a crossover. Though she was worried about his progression not going as far as she had hoped, Rainbow Dash was still sure of herself that they'll be able to win the game and continued teaching Thomas until time was up. She went over some of the rules quickly such as double dribbling, traveling and some that will coast him a penalty before the two stepped on the court. Spitfire, Soarin, Fleetfoot, Misty Fly, and Thunderlane were already on the court waiting for them to get into position. Most of the class sat on the bleachers. They were told that the Wondercolt needed to train against their captain.

The gym was tense as Thomas and Rainbow Dash got into their positions, with Rainbow Dash crouching in the centre along with Spitfire. 'How are we going to win with two players?' Thomas thought to himself seeing the Wondercolts on the other side. Coach Fire Streak held the ball out above the two players staring intently at each other.

"The game is two on five, ten minutes. Begin!"

Throwing the ball up into the air, Rainbow Dash and Spitfire jump up and reach for the ball. Barley losing it to Spitfire, Rainbow Dash catches the ball, landing back on the ground and dribbled the ball away from her.

The court became active with shoes screeching against the tiles and everybody hustling and bustling around the court closing in on Rainbow Dash. Fleetfoot and Thunderlane surround her unable to travel further pass them. She looks around for Thomas, getting a glimpse of him jumping up and down across the court past Thunderlane and throws the ball over to him. He was happy with himself as he caught the ball until Thomas saw the entire Wondercolt team charge in on him. Afraid of being trampled, Thomas ran with the ball still in his hand forgetting he can't travel with the ball unless he's consistently dribbling it. The coach blew his whistle and called foul.

Spitfire and Misty Fly walk past Rainbow Dash shooting a look as if to remark sarcastically that her training was rubbing off on Thomas. Standing next to her, Thomas and Rainbow Dash exchanged worrisome glances. They weren't off to a good start. The games continued with Soarin now dribbling the ball, but it didn't last long as Rainbow Dash stopped him from passing over to another teammate and dribbled the ball all the way over to their hoop. Taking a shot, she throws the ball perfectly into the hoop scoring them a point. It was then the Wondercolts remembered who they were up against and made note to step up their game for this one. It may be two verses five, but Rainbow Dash alone might as well be a one-man army.

The game went on for a while. Thomas learned from his actions and relied mostly on dribbling the ball away from the other team until Rainbow Dash got close to their hoop, which he would then simply pass the ball over to her and she takes the shot. The only other times the Wondercolts got a point was when Thomas attempted to shoot the ball himself only to be apprehended by Spitfire and the rest multiple times. During half time the players refreshed and did some quick warm ups while Rainbow Dash went over the rules and some skills again to Thomas. Eight minutes roll by and the score so far tallied up to seventeen for Rainbow Dash and Thomas, and twenty for the Wondercolts.

It was now close to an end game. The two managed to catch up to the other team resulting in a tie game, which meant the next shot could be anyone's win. They needed one more shot to win, with only sixty seconds to spare.

"This is your time now Thomas" Rainbow Dash remarked.

"What's that?"

"I've been doing most of the work out there. It's your turn to show them what you can really do, and take one shot for the win."

"B-but I can't do that. I'm not good at getting the ball into the hoop. What if I miss? I'll lose the game for both of us and your teammates will only make fun of me even more, including you. I don't want any of that to happen."

She breathed in and out. "You'll do great out there. If you really want it, if you absolutely want to shoot the ball in perfectly, you just gotta go for it. That's how you'll bank it. I can't teach you to go for the shot when given the chance. When we reach that point that's gonna have to be your call to make."

Thomas was now even more unsure of his abilities. Why would she rely on him to score the last point for them if he can't even shoot properly? Perhaps, he hasn't really been trying. Was is because of the Wondercolts insults towards him holding him back? Does he really want to be good at Basketball?

Everyone was back on the court ready to begin the game. The coach throws the ball up and Rainbow Dash catches it. Losing the ball to the other players for a brief period, she manages to take the ball back but lost a few seconds of time retrieving it. Twenty-five seconds remained. Thomas ran over to the Wondercolt's hoop leaving himself open to catch the ball. Realizing they only had fifteen seconds left, Rainbow Dash charges to the other team's hoop in an attempt to make the shot herself knowing there wasn't any time to let Thomas make the shot instead. However, Fleetfoot, Misty Fly, and Thunderlane surround Rainbow Dash preventing her from reaching the hoop and from making the shot where she stands.

Seeing only one opening, she throws the ball all the way over to Thomas, and he catches it. Spitfire moves in on him and begins blocking every direction he can shoot. Ten seconds counting down, Thomas began to panic. He was close enough to the hoop but was prevented from taking a shot. Rainbow Dash anxiously watched as Thomas struggled to keep the ball away from Spitfire. 'What can I do now?' Thomas thought. There's no way he can make a good shot with someone blocking his line of fire. If he really wants to make a great shot then he's gotta find an alternative opening, and go for it. Determined, tired, out of breath, and nauseated from all the running and back tracking he'd been doing, Thomas knew his time to shine was here and now. He arches down and shifts his left foot, turning his back and facing away from and twists around Spitfire. Caught of guard, she tries to reach for the ball but couldn't get past his shoulders. Stomping his left foot back onto the ground, Thomas leaps up into the air raising his right arm with the ball in his hand. Five seconds counting down. Everyone watches in awe. Rainbow Dash, Spitfire and Soarin were wide eyed as Thomas reaches arms length all the way up to the basket and dunks the basketball into the hoop. The scored tallied up to twenty-one over twenty, and the timer goes off.

The gymnasium experienced a good few seconds of silence, until an uproar from the other students over on the bleachers cheered and shouted for Rainbow Dash and Thomas' victory. Some students sat up and ran over to Thomas and Rainbow Dash, picking up and holding them up in the air chanting their names. The two friends were beaming with joy. Soarin and even everyone in the Wondercolts joined in, while all Spitfire did was stand still and slack jawed. After Coach Fire Streak ordered everyone to settle and dismissed everyone from class the group of students set Rainbow Dash and Thomas back down on the ground.

* * *

Realizing how hard she was on him, Spitfire and the other Wondercolts shamefully approached Thomas.

"Thomas, that was some fine sportsmanship you displayed out there. You stepped up your game when the going called for it and surprised us all" Spitfire stated.

She looks over at Rainbow Dash then back to him, feeling a sense of regret well up inside. "I guess we were a bit to judgey on you. Rainbow Dash is right, we're not the best simply because we're good at every sport. We're the best because we inspire others to be great at whatever they want and be exactly that. What I've just witnessed today was a clear indication of that. You've got potential kid, and you've more than earned your place on the reserved spot for the Wondercolts."

Soarin steps in and nudges Thomas playfully. Rainbow Dash stands next to him too extremely proud of her new friend. Although Thomas never really wanted to be a basketball player, he did want to prove he could be good at basketball and was able to do exactly that. Regardless of what he really wanted, Thomas smiled and thanked her for offering him membership to their team. Spitfire and the other Wondercolts smile back at him. Like Rainbow Dash predicted, they had a new-found respect for the boy who could barely dribble a ball thirty minutes ago.

Rainbow Dash wraps her arm around Thomas as the two chuckled to each other, happy that they both had a win on their part. Rainbow Dash was able to teach someone how to play a game and to believe in something they really wanted. Thomas proved that no matter where or when you start off, it's never impossible to do anything others say you can't do.

By the end of class, Thomas felt the exhaustion and tiredness finally catch up to him as he was panting profusely, completely worn out from the game. But then, Rainbow Dash remembered everything that happened yesterday and the meeting her and her friends had this morning.

"Wait, I forgot! Everyone is still trying to find you!"

Rainbow Dash grabbed Thomas' arm and dragged him out of the gymnasium.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked still panting as he now had to run in order to keep up with Rainbow Dash.

"We're meeting up with the others." She began texting all of her friends. "You've got a lot of explaining to do about last night."

* * *

 **More To Come Soon!**


	3. Time To Come Together

**Not much I really wanna say here** **except, well, hope you liked this latest installment! Read on and enjoy!**

 **PS; reviews appear to be working again!**

* * *

 **Welcome To Canterlot High**

 **Short Stories!  
**

 **Time To Come Together.**

Soon enough, Thomas, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and Edward arrived and entered through the main doors of Canterlot Mall. Though Twilight and the other girls have shown Thomas the mall already, Pinkie wanted Percy and Edward to visit all the stores she was eager to show off. Percy and Edward were amazed at how big the inside was and astonished by the number of stores here. Thomas enjoyed seeing their reaction just as much as Pinkie and Twilight, given how he had the same impression when first entering the large building.

The five all decide to go with Pinkie's plan and take Percy and Edward to the Sweet Snakes Café, an old-fashioned diner Pinkie works as a waitress at. Thomas, Percy and Edward were loving the restaurant so far. Instead of ordering actual food, Pinkie Pie used her employee discount to order a number of desserts and treats. Such desserts included cherry, apple, and lemon pies, cheesecake, strawberry shortcake, and lastly a large Sunday bowl topped with cherries, whipped cream, ice cream cones and sprinkles.

* * *

Everyone was very stuffed after they finished eating. But they all agreed that the food was delicious. Next, they wandered around the mall and checked out some of the other stores. After Pinkie Pie brought up the time Percy crashed through a chocolate factory, the conversation spiraled off into one where Percy talked about the many other accidents he's had.

"That's when I crashed through the buffers and ended up falling into a pile of coal," Percy said. "There's also this one time I crashed into a brake van. Oh, and when I fell into the sea."

Twilight raised a brow at Edward wondering just how many crashes Percy's been in, to which Edward simply smiled and shrugged.

"And then, there was this time during winter where I crashed into a trolley and got covered in sticky jam, and Sir Topham Hatt's trousers ended up wrapped around my funnel."

Percy couldn't help but chuckle a little, along with Pinkie Pie who laughed along with him.

"Percy! You're So Funny!" Pinkie said.

"And accident-prone," Twilight commented.

"I Know! Who Knew You Could Have That Many Crashes? Especially One That Causes A Whole Mine To Collapse On Top Of You!"

"Don't forget the time you crashed into a lyme cart and got splattered by a crate of treacle!" Thomas said.

"Which ended up getting you covered in hay none the less," Edward added.

"Oh, Oh!" Pinkie Pie interjected. "I Liked The One Where You Got Squirted With Fruit! And Your Trip Through The Chocolate Factory Of Course."

"You seem to always get yourself into a lot of calamities," Twilight said to Percy.

Not knowing what she meant, Percy still chuckled sheepishly assuming she might have meant accidents.

"Yeah. I guess I do, don't I?"

He soon began to feel embarrassed again for all the crashes he was in, remembering just how ridiculous he felt during those instances. The other four could see this and felt sorry for Percy.

"Aw, It's Okay, Percy," Pinkie said wrapping her arm around him. "At Least You Don't Have Too Many Accidents Anymore, Right?"

"Exactly," Edward agreed. "Percy's gotten into a lot of sticky situations, but he always manages to better himself after the matter."

Thomas giggled. "How about that one time,"

"Okay, Thomas," Percy interrupted. "I think that's enough for now."

After a second of silence, all four friends begin chuckling themselves now. Even Percy, despite still feeling silly about it, eventually laughs along as well.

* * *

While continuing their ventures through the mall, Thomas and the others came across Mr. Cranky Doodle talking on the phone with someone.

"I'm sorry, Matilda," He said. "But this is the second time they've postponed and I've had it with their excuses."

The four followed Thomas who quietly snuck behind Cranky Doodle and listened in on the conversation he was having through his cellphone.

"We're going to have to unpack our belongings tonight, other wise it'll never get done."

There was a long pause. Cranky Doodle pinched the bridge of his nose, then sighed.

"I know. I know we haven't had an actual night to ourselves in a while. I was looking forward to tonight just as much." He paused. "Mm-hm. Yes, dear."

The five friends looked to each other.

"Should we try again next week?" There was another pause, followed by Cranky Doodle sighing again. "I'm terribly sorry. Love you too. See you at home."

Cranky Doodle hangs up and turns to walk away, only to stop in his tracks after spotting some of his students standing by.

"Mr. Cranky Doodle?" Thomas said.

"Oh. Hello, there," He said apathetically.

"Hi, Mr. Doodle!" Pinkie waved.

"Hrm. Hello, Pinkie," He grumbled while crossing his arms. "Hey, wait a minute. How long were you kids standing there?"

"Long enough to hear things aren't going so well," Edward commented.

"We were just passing by and over heard a few things," Twilight said. "But not a lot."

Cranky Doodle glared suspiciously. "How much _did_ you hear?"

"Something to do with unpacking and spending the night with someone?" Thomas guessed.

"Well, you're certainly on the right track, kid," Cranky Doodle said sarcastically. "Glad to see you pay better attention at gossip than you do in my class."

Thomas grinned sheepishly.

"So, what's the matter?" Percy asked.

"Apparently the movers who were suppose to bring me and Matilda's belongings into our new house called in sick because one of them 'threw their back out'. Just like how they 'caught the measles' when they had to bring in our furniture a week ago."

"Have you been living in an empty house for almost a week?" Twilight said.

"No, no. We were fortunate to have our beds until they got around to bringing in the rest of our furniture. But as for our belongings, haven't even left the darn truck yet."

"And this, Matilda," Edward began. "You two haven't spent time together in a while?"

"Not with how busy we both are, no. We planned on spending the night celebrating our move. But the moving company has made it more than difficult as of late, on top of all the grades I have to fill in now."

"Major Bummer In The Summer!" Pinkie Pie said. "You And Matilda Deserve To Have A Special Night! You're Both Very Hard-Working People."

"Well, nothing can be done now except picking up where they left off; At square one," Cranky Doodle said irritably.

The five friends felt sorry for Cranky Doodle.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some unpacking to do."

Suddenly, Thomas came up with an idea. One that would not only help Cranky Doodle with his predicament, but perhaps help someone else Thomas has been meaning to reimburse for their kindness. He steps in front of and stops Cranky Doodle from walking away.

"Wait! Maybe there's something we can do?"

"Don't see how you can. Unless you can convince the movers to get off their sorry butts and do some work for once."

"How about we unpacked your things?"

The four friends were alerted.

"You five?" Cranky Doodle said. "Unpacking and organizing our personal belongings? I couldn't ask you to do that. It's far too much work for a bunch of teenagers."

"But not for me!" Thomas said confidently. "And with your permission, I can get the job done in time for you and Matilda to have your special night."

Twilight chimed in with support. "In fact, with all of us we can have your belongings unpacked and organized a lot faster than those movers ever could."

Cranky Doodle pondered while surveying Thomas and the others. He wasn't crazy over the idea of having his students put all that work upon them. But seeing they were eager to do so anyways was an opportunity Cranky Doodle knew he should take if he wanted to get the task out of the way, and most importantly spend time with Matilda.

"Well, if you're all so instant." Then a subtle smile appears, "Okay then. You kids can unpack and organize our belongings so that way I won't have to cancel Matilda and I's evening plans!"

The five friends all eagerly agreed and accepted the job. Thomas initiated his idea more by furthering the agreement.

"I don't suppose a form of payment can be given to us as well?" Thomas hinted.

Cranky Doodle groaned. "Was hoping you wouldn't ask. Very well. How's fifty bucks sound?"

"Each?" Pinkie asked.

"Uh… No. To get the job done."

Thomas turned to Twilight. "Twilight. Is fifty bucks enough to pay for a burger and muffin?"

"It's, more than enough," She said confusingly.

"Why Would You Need To Pay For, Ohhhhh!" Pinkie Pie quickly realized and rested her elbow on Thomas' shoulder, smirking back at him.

Twilight knew then why too, much to Percy and Edward's confusion.

"Fifty bucks is perfect, Mr. Cranky Doodle!" Thomas said.

"Good," He said. "'Cause I ain't going any higher."

Cranky Doodle went over instructions on where to precisely put his and Matilda's belongings. Most of them, belonging to Cranky Doodle, are to be place in the garage and attic space above. While Matilda's are to be brought inside the house for her to organize herself. He insisted that none of them are to horse around, play, or idle with his stuff and only put them where they're instructed to go.

Cranky Doodle then hands Thomas a slip of paper. "Here's my address. You have until seven o'clock to get everything out of the truck and into our new house. I'll be stopping by at that time to see how you're all managing."

Before taking off, Cranky Doodle whispers something to Twilight Sparkle.

"Hey, uh. Make sure Pinkie Pie doesn't destroy anymore of my stuff."

Twilight simply nodded, despite not knowing what exactly occurred between the two. Cranky Doodle then walks away and happily opens up his phone to call Matilda again.

"Why did you agree on fifty bucks, Thomas?" Edward asked.

"Because that way I can pay back the money Sunset Shimmer spent for me on the day we met."

"Oh," Percy said to himself. "That's why."

"If we get this job done right," Thomas continued. "Not only will the money cover the cost for the burger and muffin, but it can also buy Sunset something nice as a thank you gift for everything she's done for me."

"Thomas," Twilight said sweetly. "That's really sweet of you. But, Sunset was more than happy to make you feel welcomed. You don't have to go out of your way to repay her."

"I don't?" Thomas rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I still like to, if that's okay?"

"In that case," Edward imputed. "I'd be more than happy to help out."

"You can definitely count me in too," Twilight smiled.

"Me Three!" Pinkie explained.

Thomas turned to Percy, "How about you, Percy?"

Despite Percy's own opinion on Thomas and Sunset, he still wanted to be really useful, especially for his best friend. Even if Thomas seemingly downgraded Percy to just his best friends from Sodor.

"Of course. I'd help you with just about anything, Thomas."

"Thank you, Percy," Thomas beamed.

Everyone agreed to head over and get started now. The five friends leave the mall with Twilight texting on her phone and Pinkie Pie cluing Thomas in on ideas for what he can buy Sunset.

* * *

Arriving at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's new house, Thomas, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and Edward stood outside on the driveway where the box truck was parked. They had the rear door reeled open revealing boxes on top of boxes in eight rows by five. The piles of cardboard boxes, small and large, were perfectly symmetrical inside the truck, reaching all the way to the roof and just about inches from the platform's edge. The five were almost overawed. Just how much stuff does Cranky Doodle have?

"Oh deer," Percy said. "That's a lot more boxes than I was expecting."

"Eh, You And Me Both," Pinkie said.

"There must be all sorts of stuff packed into these boxes," Edward said. "Stuff that needs to be handled with caution and put in their proper place."

"I'm starting to understand why the movers called in sick," Twilight said looking back at Edward.

"Do you still wanna do this, Thomas?" Percy asked.

"Of course, I do, Percy," Thomas said determinedly. "I'm sure the sooner we get started, the less difficult it'll seem."

"Won't it become more difficult later on?"

"Not if we focus on how much progress we've made. Besides, we made a promise to Mr. Cranky Doodle. And he's counting on us to get the job done."

"Yeah!" Pinkie agreed. "Let's Get This Train In Motion, Everyone!"

Twilight went over and opened the garage door while Thomas inspected the first row of boxes, trying to interpret the best approach to move them out without causing an avalanche. Pinkie Pie found her way on top of the trailer and peered inside to her astonishment over the other rows behind one another.

"Anyone know where we can get a ladder?" Edward asked.

"Don't need a ladder when ya'll got an extra set of brawn to hustle up them boxes," Applejack said.

Thomas, Percy, Edward, and Pinkie Pie looked over passed the truck and saw Applejack and Toby approaching them. The four were surprised and very happy in deed to see their friends.

"Applejack! Toby!" Thomas said. "What are you two doing here?"

"I thought you had a job after school?" Edward said.

"Turns out my shift was already covered," Applejack explained. "Me and Toby got to wander around the mall some more before ah texted Twilight and learned ya'll took a job movin' Cranky Doodle's things."

"And we thought it'll be good to come along and help out, too," Toby said.

"Specially hearin' what yer doin' for Sunset, Thomas. That really is mighty kind of yah. And what better way to guarantee you get them fifty bucks for her then by adding a coupla' strong hands to the mix."

Feeling very grateful, Thomas looked to Twilight Sparkle, smiling and winking at him. Then, the seven friends gathered together.

"With all of us working together," Twilight began. "This job will be done quicker before it even begins. Let's do this for Sunset Shimmer."

"And Thomas!" Pinkie said.

"Well, no time like the present," Toby said excitedly.

The gang all cheered and got started on the task at hand.

* * *

Things kicked off with Applejack using her super strength to move the first row of heavy boxes out of the truck.

[ **Twilight Sparkle:** _"It's time for us to come together."_ ]

Twilight and the others stressed that they have to be gentle after one of the boxes stacked on top nearly tumbles over. Applejack sets them down and grins sheepishly, realizing she might have to go easy on her magic.

[ _"It's the only way that things will get better."_ ]

Twilight Sparkle steps in and uses her Geode magic to carefully levitate each individual box out from the first row inside the truck, making it easier to access the ones farther back and place the ones stacked on top to ground level.

[ _"It's time for us to take a stand. So, come on and lend a helping hand."_ ]

Soon, all the boxes were being taken out of the truck, with Thomas, Percy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Toby going in and carrying one at a time. Toby was struggling with one of them much to Applejack's confusion, given how Toby played up the fact he was a pretty strong engine on Sodor. None the less, she stepped in and took the box for him. Toby began to feel ashamed until Twilight offers him to carry one of the smaller boxes. Timidly accepting, Toby felt appreciative of Twilight's assistance and carried on.

[ **Everyone:** _"Fix it up. Yeah, it's all right. We'll get it ready by tonight."_ ]

More than happy to put her Geode to good use, Twilight Sparkle used her magic to assist Percy and Edward with their boxes also when they started straining on the more heavier ones, much to their gratitude as well. Pinkie Pie and Percy tag teamed moving out one box. As did Applejack and Toby, Edward and Thomas, all carrying them out to the edge of the truck where Twilight's telekinesis lowers them to the ground.

With all the boxes lined up on the drive way, it was time to start unpacking and placing their belongings inside the garage. Thomas immediately starts going up and tries to unpack, not knowing they needed to cut the tape off the top first.

[ _"Mix it up. Yeah, help a friend. We'll come together in the end."_ ]

Realizing this, he looks back at everyone smirking and looking confused then bashfully stepped aside to let Applejack cut open one of the boxes with a utility knife.

One by one, the group took out a piece of Cranky Doodle's and Matilda's belongings and placed them carefully in his garage, inside the house, and up in the attic. There were loads of different items in his collection. They took out a record player, snow globes, vases, mirrors, telescopes, vintage cameras and lamps, maps, and a number of books, which Twilight eagerly volunteered to organize.

[ **Thomas & Percy:** _"It's time to show that we're really useful. Get the job done fast by being cheerful."_ ]

Pinkie Pie started fooling around with a few of Cranky Doodle's things, which Percy found himself dragged into doing as well. Reluctant at first, Percy along with Pinkie Pie found great fun in making funny faces in a mirror, talking in a fan, strumming on acoustic guitars, blowing on trumpets, and spun an antique teetotum type toy. Finally, Twilight stepped in and waved her finger, indicating them to stop and stay focused.

[ _"It's time to show that we're strong. So, come on, everybody, sing along."_ ]

Just as Percy predicted, the group were all exhausted by the half way point. Applejack held up well though and tried encouraging her friends to continue. But to their surprise, Thomas was the only other person still tirelessly working and getting everything done for them. He made multiple trips back and forth between each box and the garage, carefully placing and hanging every single item in a spot or stored away in the attic.

[ **Everyone:** _"(Look...) Look how we've all come together."_ ]

Everyone was amazed by how fast he was working, especially Twilight, Pinkie and Applejack, seeing first hand just how hard of a worker Thomas said he was. The six friends tried keeping up with Thomas, looking back and forth to the collection of boxes and the garage entrance but couldn't meet where he wounded up going next.

At this point there was nothing but a swift, blue blur speeding between the garage entrance and the boxes. Nothing was stopping him, not even his friends despite wanting to intervene before he exhausts himself. Thomas wouldn't stop, not until Cranky Doodle's and Matilda's things were all unpacked and in their new house.

[ _"(Things...) Things are only just starting to get better."_ ]

Eventually, Thomas had finally worn himself out. He collapses and lays on one of the boxes breathing rapidly with his stomach moving in and out. For the first time in a long while, Thomas had finally reached his peak in hard working. He was dripping with sweat and his heart raced. When compared to this, basketball didn't really take that much out of him. After a long while, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Toby, Applejack, Edward and Twilight Sparkle all gathered around Thomas who's breathing finally slowed at tad. He looked up at all his friends smiling down on him proudly.

[ _"(Look...) Look how we've all come together."_ ]

Twilight Sparkle and Edward reached for Thomas' hands and pulled him back to his feet. Thomas was confused at first but allowed Twilight to take him over to the garage entrance. Twilight positioned him a foot from the entrance, smiling excitedly in anticipation. He was a bit hazy at first, but quickly came two. When he did, Thomas saw gasping with eyes widening, that Cranky Doodle's garage was completely filled to the brim with all of his and Matilda's belongings.

[ _"(Things...) Things are only gonna get better, better, better, better!"_ ]

Everywhere and everything was neatly organized and put in proper place as instructed. His friends must have finished the job while he was taking a breather. Thomas looked to Twilight Sparkle and smiled. Twilight does the same, both very proud of each other and happy to have accomplished a job they and their friends set out to finish despite the task at hand requiring specific attention.

[ **Everyone:** _"(We…) Fix it up. (Will…) Yeah, it's all right."_ ]

The others were just as eagerly anticipating Thomas' reaction, and they were not disappointed by it at all.

[ _"(Come…) We'll get it ready by tonight. (tonight, tonight.)"_ ]

By seven o'clock, Cranky Doodle showed up at his house. Everyone was gathered in the garage where Cranky Doodle stood with narrowed eyes, stroking his chin whilst inspecting and critiquing everything very precisely. Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends waited nervously for his response.

[ _"(We...) Mix it up. (Will…) Yeah, help a friend."_ ]

After a few turns of his head, his critical eyes and chin stroking verifying the layout and building up more tension than needed, Cranky Doodle rested his hands on his hips and nodded with approval.

[ _"(Come…) We'll come together in the end. (together, together.)"_ ]

He reaches for his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. Cranky Doodle opens it, takes out two twenties and one ten, then hands over the entire fifty bucks as promised to Thomas.

[ **Everyone:** _"(We…) Fix it up. (Will…) Yeah, it's all right."_ ]

Accepting the money, Thomas, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Edward, Applejack, and Toby all gazed in astonishment at the fifty dollars gripped delicately in Thomas' hands. Then the entire gang jumped up mid air, cheering in celebration for their accomplishment. Thomas had the money gripped under his fist as he raised them up in the air while bending one knee. The others simply had both knees bent and both arms reaching for the sky as well.

[ _"(Come…) We'll get it ready by tonight. (tonight, tonight.)"_ ]

After a long day at the sushi restaurant, Sunset Shimmer finally arrived and entered her home exhausted but happy to be back. It was dark out by the tine she did, with the sun finally setting over the city.

[ _"(We…) Mix it up. (Will…) Yeah, help a friend."_ ]

She simply throws her jacket aside and shuts the door behind her. Walking inside with nothing but a bag of sushi she brought home for herself. Sunset made her way wearily over and collapsed onto the living room couch, releasing a huge exhale of relief and sat there for what felt like an eternity.

[ _"(Come…) We'll come together, together, now!"_ ]

* * *

Sunset was still dressed in her work uniform; sporting her short, navy blue sleeveless kimono, zori like sandals, and a white apron tied around her waist with a cartoony octopus printed on it. Her hair was stylized and held up by a bow tie and a jade puffer fish barrette. Sunset casually kicked away her sandals, took off the barrette and undid her hair, shaking her head to let it all flow out freely down to her back and shoulders. Thomas entered the living room as she was doing so.

"Hi, Sunset!"

Sunset shouted and nearly jumped out of her seat, which startled Thomas as well and made him jump and shout.

"Thomas?!" Sunset said with her hand to her heart. "You nearly startled me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Were you not expecting me?"

"I assumed you'd be spending the night at Applejacks with your friends. You know, since they're staying here, too."

"But I wanted to sleep over at your house though."

"Oh. You did?"

Thomas nodded. Sunset didn't quite know how to respond for some reason. She was almost flattered that he chose to stay at her place then spend the night with his Sodor friends.

"Besides, I was so eager I couldn't wait until tomorrow to give you something?"

Sunset smiled at first but went back to being quizzical.

"Wait, what did you get me?"

"Hold out your hand."

She looked over him confused. "Why?"

"Trust me."

Reluctant at first, Sunset held out her hand while looking back at Thomas perplexedly.

"Now close your eyes."

"I don't like surprises, Thomas."

Thomas chuckled. "Just do it."

She sighed, inhaled a bit, then closed her eyes. Her palms remained open as she braced for whatever Thomas had to give her. When she finally felt something land on her hand, Sunset couldn't make out what it was at first. The texture was made of paper with a few creases along the some of the edges. Thomas gives her the okay to open her eyes. As she does, Sunset looks down at her hand and sees money placed on her palms.

"Ten, dollars?" Sunset said.

"That's how much you spent for the burger and muffin, right."

At first Sunset didn't know what he meant, until she remembered Thomas, her and her friends eating in the food court at Canterlot Mall where Sunset bough an extra sandwich for him. She already knew about the muffin but was still confused over why he asked about it.

"Yeah, I guess. Where did you get this? Did Twilight or the others chip in or something?"

"Well they did help out, but not with lending me money."

Thomas then explained what he and their friends did today leading up to where he got the money. He told her that Cranky Doodle was having trouble moving his stuff into his new house. And how he, Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Percy, Edward and Toby volunteered to help out in exchange for fifty bucks. Sunset was surprised, as well as extremely thankful. To think Thomas accepted the job in order to repay the kindness she showed him made Sunset even more enamored towards Thomas.

"You did all that? Just to lend me the money I spent for you on Monday?"

"Well, I figured since you've already done so much for me, I wanted to return the favor anyway I can."

Sunset simply smiled. "Thomas, you didn't have to,"

"And that's not all," He went on, walking towards a chair. "With the extra money we had left over, I went and bought you these as well."

Thomas reached behind the chair and pulled out a bouquet of Sunflowers wrapped up in paper cardboard. Sunset was stunned. Her eyes glistened, mouth hung open, and her stomach filled with butterflies. She stood to her feet and walked over to Thomas.

"Pinkie Pie told me you really liked Sunflowers. So, we went ahead and bought you some."

Sunset's eyes began to water up as she accepts and stares adoringly at the bouquet.

"The money was for the muffin and burger. These sunflowers are a thank you; for helping me get used to this world."

Hearing how Thomas worked really hard not only pay her the money she spent for him, but also to buy her something in return that makes her really happy completely overwhelmed her. This was not something she expected coming home to after a long day at work.

"Thomas," Sunset said sweetly, pausing for a few seconds while trying to compose herself. "I don't know what to say."

He giggled. "Do you like them?"

She held the Sunflowers gently around her arms with the petals creasing her cheek as she looks back at him.

"They're beautiful!"

Then Sunset places the bouquet gently on the chair then wraps her arms around Thomas tightly.

"I love them. Thank you, Thomas."

Thomas was overjoyed to hear she really liked them as he hugs her in return. The two friends remained in each other's arms for a long time. They mostly kept hugging so Sunset could ever so subtlety let some tears fall out by burying her face into Thomas' shoulder so he couldn't see them in her eyes when they eventually let go.

"I think I still have a little money left over. How about this time I buy you a burger instead?"

After smiling back at him, Sunset instead went over back to the couch and picked up her sushi bag.

"Actually, I had something a little different in mind," She said holding it out towards Thomas.

Thomas was curious as to what was in the bag.

"What do you say?" She asked. "Wanna give sushi a try?"

"Sure!" Thomas beamed.

And with that, Thomas and Sunset Shimmer spent their evening eating sushi and talking about their day more in depth. Both may have had an extremely long period of work, but the rest of the day was one they still enjoyed none the less. Sunset had her bouquet of sunflowers placed in a vase by a window, where it stood proudly and beautifully across the room where Thomas and Sunset sat on the sofa, laughing away and having yet another great night together.

* * *

 **More To Come Soon!**

* * *

 **Music/Lyrics Used: "Time to Come Together" From My Little Pony: Equestria Girls.**

 **Composers:** **Daniel Ingram, Megan McCarthy (Writers).**

 **Copyright** **Owners** **hip: Hasbro Studios, Hasbro Inc.**


	4. Never, Never, Never Give Up

**And now we reach the portion of "Short Stories" I'm sure some of you were scratching your heads over. While reading the main story, you were probably wondering when exactly did certain events happen? What were these dialog's referring too? That's where this comes in. During the course of Welcome to Canterlot High, the Engines and Girls got to know each other better from behind the scenes. Now, this these were originally stories I had planned to feature in the main setting, but I also didn't realize how much time it would take to go through all of them. Compared to what's going on in the main story, these ones by comparison would almost appear to be nothing but filler. Yes were building a stronger bond with these characters, but we also wanted to see the main story get resolved quickly and not have to pause it so we can see what James and Rarity were doing during or before a particular chapter.**

 **None the less, that's what the short story sections is for, to give you more stories that connect with the overall main event that took place in WTCH. Starting with this one, about Twilight Sparkle and Edward, and what they did between Chapters 27 & 28\. Hope you enjoy and stay tune for more. Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Welcome To Canterlot High**

 **Short Stories!  
**

 **Never, Never, Never Give Up.**

[ **Thursday Afternoon** ]

With the plan to leave Lady alone for the time being until they figure out a solution to restore her memories, Twilight has taken it upon herself to study Lady's Gold Dust in hopes of discovering any means of curing her amnesia through the Sparkles. Obtaining a lock of Lady's hair and Sunset lending her Gold Dust filled locket, Twilight now has all the necessary tools to research this prospect. Seeing no time like the present, Twilight decided to head home to get started on her research, inviting Edward to tag along after the two stopped by the Canterlot Mall to pick up a few things from Twilight's job.

Edward, Twilight Sparkle, and Spike arrive at her residence. Her house looked very big and fancy on the outside. Inside was no exception. As they entered, Edward was amazed to see her home and how big the entry hallway he stood in was. To their left was Twilight's living room space. And further down past it led into the kitchen. Past the kitchen and stationed at the end of the house was the dinning room where the family eats. The entrance hall had a wide staircase ascending up to the second floor.

"So," Twilight said putting her things away. "This is my place."

She opens up her backpack to let Spike out and roam around the house. Twilight stood beside Edward taking it all in.

"Yeah, a lot of my friends had that impression. The house does seem a lot bigger inside."

"I can see how," Edward said.

"Even though geometrically, the exterior perimeter is meant to evoke the density and mass of the interior by which the magnitude was formulated to determine the immensity of both precincts."

Confused, Edward looked at Twilight with a raised eyebrow.

Twilight grinned shyly. "Or it's just pretty big."

"Oh. That makes sense too!" Edward smiled.

Her and Edward share a light giggle over the exchange. Twilight then stood a foot above the steps leading upstairs.

"Go ahead and have a look around!" she encouraged. "I just need to get a few things organized real quick then I'll show you the garage."

"Where are you going?"

"My room. I'll be back down in a few minutes." She continues heading up the stairs, "Help yourself to whatever's in the kitchen."

Waiting for Twilight to return, Edward explored the house with Spike, astonished by the fancy furnishing, interior design, and decretive belongings. Canterlot High School and the mall were amazing to explore. But Edward's never been inside a regular house before, and this household was a few notches above your typical suburban residence. He saw a number of framed pictures hung on the wall, all included either Twilight, a boy he didn't recognize, or one with her whole family.

* * *

Edward and Spike then sat down on one of the couches in the living room and shared discussions about themselves. He would think talking back to a dog would come off as weird at first, but Edward soon stopped questioning the strangeness of it quickly. After Edward shared his time on Sodor, Spike explained various events him and Twilight were apart of ever since they started going to Canterlot High, even how he ended up with the ability to talk. Edward was most shocked after hearing what happened during the Friendship Games. But learning that Twilight has since then been more tamed when it came to magic brushed off his worries. Spike even shared a little bit on how Twilight's learned almost everything she could about many things.

"That must get pretty boring after a while I imagine," Edward said. "Someone who knows practically everything doesn't really have a lot left to discover or be surprised over."

"That's why she transferred to CHS," Spike said. "Besides, Twilight loves that kind of stuff. Science, math, all that other stuff I don't understand. So long as she's learning something, Twilight's never that easily bored."

"But, what else is there left for her to learn? She even seems to have a good grasp on her magic as well as Gold Dust. What could the school teach that Twilight doesn't already know?"

"How about friendship for starters."

"Hmm. Why would she have to learn that? Twilight already has lots of friends."

Spike felt hesitated. "Well, it wasn't always like that."

He explained to Edward Twilight's life prior to meeting the Girls, going back to what he already told Edward about their time in Crystal Prep and how out of place she felt among her peers, who only resented her for being reclusive and the top student at her school. She started off having friends but slowly lost touch with them and began enjoying her and Spike's company more than sharing it with others.

Edward was puzzled. He'd assumed because Twilight had so many friends that she must be really good at making them. To hear about this portion of her life that didn't include good friends made Edward feel sorry for her a little.

"After she met Sunset and the others, Twilight's been trying to understand the concept of friendship and learns new stuff about it almost all the time."

"I see. I guess there is plenty of aspects to friendship you could learn. And because she has magic now, that's another thing she can spend time learning as well."

"She loves it! Magic's has been one of her favorite subjects to research recently." Spike sighed then grumbled to himself, "Even if she's always doubting herself."

"Oh? What do you mean, Spike?"

Spike hesitated again. He wasn't sure if he should be talking about Twilight behind her back like this. But, talking to Edward so far has eased Spike enough where he feels trusted to let him know what Twilight's really going through. He already knows a good amount, so why not go the extra mile.

"Twilight finds ways to put blame on herself whenever things go wrong and looses confidence in dealing with magic problems."

"But, shouldn't Twilight's time at that Camp reassured her otherwise?"

"It's a bit different than that. But, yeah, I thought she'd finally gotten over it. You know, feeling responsible for all the bad that comes with magic problems. But, when we started learning about Gold Dust,"

A concerned Edward interrupted. "She hasn't been this way all week, has she?"

"Not all week. She was really eager at first actually."

"What changed?"

"Hey, you two!" Twilight entered the living room. "Ready to check out the garage?"

"Yes!" Edward said. "Let's do that now."

Edward and Spike shared a glance then smiled to each other. It was best to guise their concerns for now seeing Twilight in good mood. Spike hopped onto Edward's lap. Edward picked Spike up and held him while walking over to meet Twilight as all three left the house, made their way to the garage and entered her Laboratory.

* * *

If exploring Twilight's house was amusing enough for Edward, seeing the complex laboratory inside her garage was something else entirely. Twilight flicks on a light switch then goes around turning on all sorts of machinery, which began to hum, drone, light up and buzz upon activation. The dark garage area was now lit with monitors, readings, and other bright screens built into the hardware and other strange contraptions.

The room was square with one regular door leading outside to the left. There was one long desk stationed up against the left wall with six different monitors, a bookshelf bolted above, and different bolts, gears, tools, batteries, springs, and recoiled wires scattered about. Another desk was stationed close with a computer, keyboard, and various writing utensils neatly organized. There were different kinds of machine cabinets placed all over the garage, the likes of which Edward's never seen nor could even fathom what they're for and how they're even constructed. Such machines include a schematics printer, a long, vertical tube with blue liquid inside. A large, metal cabinet big enough to fit people with pink rings attached to both sides and doors that slide open. There were even washing machines and microwaves converted into power outlets and readings for large cable wires to plug in various spots.

Hailing from a world that hasn't caught up with Twilight's yet nearly came close to becoming a culture shock for someone like Edward. But after everything else he's seen already, from the Magic Railroad, the powers Twilight and her friends possess, and the fact he's a person in a completely different world from Sodor helped to ease this stress, along with Twilight's friendly assurance and guidance.

Edward sat down Spike who trotted over to join Twilight already sitting at one of her desks. He proceeds his way over as well, reaching Twilight typing away on her computer. Twilight paused and turned her attention to Edward still examining this alien like environment and looking noticeably confused by her laboratory.

"I hope it's not too much of a shock," Twilight said. "Being from a universe that's yet to evolve with today's technological advances might all seem very intimidating."

"It is rather… different," Edward said trying to find the right words. "But, you know an awful lot about this kind of stuff. If you think it's safe, then so do I."

Twilight smiled with appreciation. "I did design and put together half the equipment and hardware in here. So, you've got nothing to worry about, Edward. Just, you know, don't touch anything without my permission."

"Of course," Edward agreed.

Then she dug through her bag and pulled out Lady's hair string contained in a clear plastic petri dish and Sunset Shimmer's locket containing a collection of Gold Dust she gathered from Thomas' blackout at her house.

"Looks like we have everything we need!" Spike said excitedly. "Now let's find us a cure."

"What should I do in the meantime?" Edward asked.

Twilight spun around on her chair back to facing the work desk where all the scattered tools laid.

"I'm gonna need you're help for when," Then Twilight paused suddenly.

She stares at Lady's lock of hair in one hand and Sparkle contained Locket in the other. She was reminded of how excited she was when discovering Gold Dust in the first place, back when she didn't know what it was or where it came from. She was more than eager to learn all about it and got caught up in the excitement of seeing it in action when Pinkie Pie accidentally used some to teleport outside the school.

During this, a jar of Gold Dust Twilight gathered after Thomas' first blackout was left unattended in the band room. Splatter & Dodge, two diesel engines trying to find Lady as well, stole this Gold Dust jar and handed it to Diesel 10, who's been using Lady's magic to do harm on other engines. When finding this out, Twilight Sparkle felt the most responsible for leaving the Gold Dust behind, seeing how it was her jar and her collection of Gold Dust she spent a whole night studying.

* * *

When this all caught up to her again, Twilight then started feeling terrible. Her face fell and shoulders slouched in discouragement. Twilight sets the petri dish and locket on the table, followed by her arms now resting on the edge of the desk. Edward and Spike were confused at first.

"What's the matter, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Nothing, Spike. Just having a rough start."

"But, we haven't gotten started yet," Edward said.

Twilight sighed. "I know. And now that I think about it, maybe it's better we don't start at all."

"You mean we just wait for Lady to regain her memory on their own?" Spike said.

"It's a much better plausible probability than whatever I can decipher from the Sparkles."

"No, it's not," Spike argued. "Twilight, this isn't about what happened with the jar of Gold Dust, is it? Because we told you already, it's not your fault."

She turned on her chair again to face them.

"I can't help it, Spike. It was my glass of Gold Dust. And in the excitement of seeing what it can do, I got caught up in my own curiosity and wasn't paying attention. I'm responsible."

"Anyone of our friends would've made the same mistake," Spike said.

"Not Princess Twilight," Twilight said to herself, which only confused Edward and Spike. "I just, don't think I can do this knowing what I did."

"Aren't those ponies suppose to be like you Girls?" Edward asked.

"In a way. I thought I didn't like being similar to my pony counterpart. In fact, I wanted to be different from her. But after every miss up I've made, I'm starting to wonder if that's the only difference between us."

"Hmm. When did you lose this glass jar, Twilight?"

She sighed again. "The day before you and the others arrived. Why?"

Edward's eyes shot open for a brief second.

"Oh! …oh."

Realizing some relations to what he knew and just learned, Edward hid his arms behind his back, quickly becoming noticeably worried. Twilight could see this and raised a curious brow.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He lied.

Twilight wasn't buying it though, especially seeing Edward's attempts to hide any reservations only made him come across even more guilty of withholding something from her, something Edward knew he couldn't let Twilight know in light of their conversation. Twilight got up from her seat and approach him.

"Seriously," Twilight said. "Why are you acting weird all of a sudden?"

Edward still said nothing and continued darting around the room all casual like. He tried deviating the conversation by looking around for any other topic to talk about. He saw schematics and drawings on a chalk board of what looked like a dog and robotic parts needed to build one.

"Ohh," He smiled. "Are you making a mechanical dog, Twilight?"

"Edward!" She said growing more concerned and frustrated.

Even Spike grew a little wary. Knowing he couldn't hide this from her, Edward nervously tapped the tips of his fingers together as he began his explanation.

"It-it's nothing you really need to worry yourself about."

"Then what is it?" She said crossing her arms.

Edward paused for a brief moment, looking at Twilight and Spike with nothing but suspicion in their eyes.

"Well… the day you lost those Sparkles, also just so happens to be the same day I sort of had my accident. You know, when I was pulling the Express with James then all a sudden I found myself flying off the rails."

Spike spoke up, "You mean the day that Diesel 10,"

"Used the Sparkles I lost to," Twilight interrupted, but even she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Turn me, Thomas, and other engines into Husks?" Edward finished nervously. "Um… yeah."

The garage went silent, with nothing but the humming machinery filling in the quiet. All Edward could do was smile sheepishly. There was no smile on a stunned Twilight's face however. Upon putting two and two together, there was only disbelief and shock. Edward then tried to reassure what he knew Twilight was already thinking, locking her forearms together anxiously.

"But, what could the odds of that be, right?"

Twilight already blamed herself for Thomas' blackout the second time Diesel 10 tried putting his hurting him, as well as for Henry's upon their arrival. Not only has losing the Sparkles nearly put the others in jeopardy, but also her new friend Edward, who Twilight has already grown accustomed to calling a good friend. Now she knew the full extent of loosing the Gold Dust and the consequence that followed. Because of that one accident, Diesel 10 succeeded in turning one engine into a Husk. Then came very close to doing the same for Edward, going so far as to drive him off the tracks and nearly taking James and their passengers with him.

With too much to take in, Twilight's eyes begin watering up. Her hands covered her mouth as tears came raining down from under her glasses. She stuttered under her voice.

"No."

Worried, Edward tried reaching for Twilight only have her to jerk back. Finally, Twilight lets it all out and begins crying. Taking her glasses off and burying her face, Twilight runs back to the chair and rests her head underneath her arms while tossing her glasses to the side.

"Twilight?" Spike asked, concerned.

She didn't respond. Not like she could hear through her sobbing anyways. Edward and Spike looked at each other, both extremely worried for her. Spike understood then why he didn't want to say anything. Edward then approaches Twilight attentively, now reduced to more quiet sobbing and shoulders rocking. He gently places his hand on her shoulder.

"Twilight," Edward began. "You can't blame yourself for what happened. Spike is right. None of that was your fault."

She emerged from her arms and looked back at Edward with soaked eyes.

"How could you say that?!" Twilight nearly whimpered. "I was the one who caused your accident! First Thomas and Henry, and now you! And your other friend, the one that's already a husk,"

Edward sternly interrupts. "Has become one all because Diesel 10 has it out for Duck and all of us."

"But he wouldn't have done any of that had I'd not lost the Gold Dust to Splatter & Dodge like an idiot."

"Twilight!" Edward boomed, nearly startling Twilight and Spike almost. "You are many things, but you are far from that. You're the smartest person I've ever met. Honestly. How could you think such a thing?"

Spike stayed quiet. Twilight wiped away a few tears despite them still leaking out.

"We all make mistakes. Some worse than others,sure, but they still happened. And it's something we've got to deal with."

Twilight hung her head and shamefully closed her eyes.

"What about before you knew magic existed?" Edward asked. "Surely you must've done a lot of things by accident multiple times that didn't involve magic problems?"

"Those were different," Twilight hugged herself as more tears rained down. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I never should've gotten mixed in this research. I just, can't do this!"

"But you have to!" Spike urged. "You're the only one smart enough to study Gold Dust."

"Find someone else who won't doom their friends."

Edward knelt down in front of Twilight to meet her face to face.

"Even I've made mistakes in the past, but I hardly ever complain about the things I could've done differently. I know exactly what you're going through."

"How would you?" Twilight finally spoke up and eyes him back. "Engines look to you when things go wrong. You keep everything in order. What would you know about making mistakes, or letting everyone down?"

She wasn't trying to come across as begrudging, but admirable at best, especially realizing just now what she said about engines looking to Edward for advice and seeing similarities between one another. This made Edward glare back at her however, remembering certain instances of doubt and lacking confidence to do his job back on Sodor.

"I may not make many mistakes, but I certainly know never to give up when the going gets tough."

Twilight Sparkle stared back sympathetic but nervous as Edward went off on a tangent.

"Even if I'm old and not as strong as the other engines. Even if nobody believes in me or say I'm just a waste of metal that needs to be preserved. I am still really useful. Despite my own doubts in myself and the teasing I get from others every day, I want to keep working because I know there are days better than the ones that don't always go the way I like."

"Edward," Twilight was interrupted.

"I have to keep reminding myself there are certain things I just can't control. But, I also know there are things I can do. I can help a friend up his own hill, I can make sure misbehaving engines learn better. And I can save a traction engine from being scrapped."

She gazed back in awe. Spike did the same. How did he manage to prevent a traction engine from being scrapped? Questioning herself still, Twilight wiped some more tears away.

"How could you be this forgiving after what I did to you? After what happened to your friends?"

Edward gets up and reaches for her glasses. Kneeling back down, Edward places her black rimmed glasses back on her face. Focusing into clear vision again, Twilight saw only a smile on Edwards face upon looking back at him.

"You made a mistake that caused someone else to hurt others you care about. If you ask me, the right solution isn't to blame yourself for causing the accident, but to fix it instead. In order to undo all the damage Diesel 10's done, Lady needs to run the Magic Railroad again. But she can't do that without our help. This is your solution, Twilight."

While Twilight drifted off, thinking deeply about everything he's said, Edward felt a tug at his pants and looked down to see Spike wagging his tail with indication to be picked up. Edward does so, standing back up while holding Spike happily in his arms.

"You shouldn't give up now," Edward encouraged. "Not when your friends need you most."

"What if I mess up the research and make things worse?" Twilight said.

"Uh, you? Mess up a research?" Spike said. "You're joking, right?"

"I don't know," She sighed reluctantly.

"You can do this, Twilight. You always could."

"Hey, it's like I always tell myself," Edward recited. "When at times you seemed derailed, get back on track and keep on chuffing. And most importantly, never, never, never give up."

Edward extends his arm out and offers Twilight to take his hand. Twilight, staring quizzically at his open palm, hesitantly places her fist on top of it. Her fingers then slowly unravel, with her palm now resting against his. Enclosed beneath his hands, Edward brings Twilight up to her feet.

To her surprise, Twilight Sparkle found herself, along with Edward and Spike, standing by a set of tracks stationed close to a pile of coal. Twilight then saw they were also not at home, but somewhere completely different. Edward, Twilight Sparkle, and Spike were now in Brendam Docks, on the Island of Sodor.

* * *

 _[Edward and Spike began singing while Twilight tried rationalizing this sudden shift to Sodor. Puffing down the set of tracks was Edward as an engine. With a fowl swoop, a large ship boiler swung by and knocked Engine Edward off the tracks and into the pile of coal.]_

 **Edward:** "If you climb the highest mountain, cross the river deep,"

"Maybe you'll find it's never as easy, as it first appears."

 _[The engine laid dazed and confused, while Edward continued singing and not paying mind to Twilight's franticness at the sight of it all and how real it felt.]_

 **Spike: "** As it first appears."

 _[Next thing she knew, Twilight, Edward and Spike were now inside the engine's cab. Twilight almost couldn't take it anymore, until Edward directed her attention out the cab and pointed to the train in front of them. Engine Edward was pushing Gordon and his Express coaches up a steep hill.]_

 **Edward:** "Just remember not to worry or get down at heart."

"Never lose faith in positive thinking."

 _[Reaching the top, Engine Edward successfully pushes Gordon up his hill and comes to a stop at the very tip of the hill, watching the big engine and his coaches thunder down the line.]_

"You'll be amazed when you achieve all the things you start."

 **Spike:** "All the things you start."

 _[Moving on, Engine Edward chuffs down the mainline pulling a very heavy truck load of furniture for the Duke and Duchess' summerhouse in Sodor. He was red in the face, panting profusely, and stained against the heavy truck.]_

 **Edward:** "So, never, never, never give up even though the times are tough."

 _[Spencer, the streamlined private engine of the Duke and Duchess, boastfully rolled up next to Engine Edward looking worse for ware. Spencer flashed his eyebrows tauntingly before taking off again in a flash, leaving an exhausted Edward behind to tug against the heavy furniture.]_

"Don't stop trying, when you're doubting, and appeared you've lost. No!"

"Never, never, never give up even though you're feeling rough."

 _[With everyone saying he can make it to the Duke and Duchess' Summerhouse before Spencer can, Edward continued on, determined to at least get the job done.]_

"If at first you don't succeed… Never, never, never give up!"

 _[Twilight didn't know what to think so far. But most of what she's seeing still didn't reassure her of anything or her predicament. Edward and Spike knew this, and encouraged each other to keep on singing._

 _Looking out through the right cab, they found themselves at Knapford where Engine Edward was having trouble pulling a passenger train out of the station. The other engines kept teasing and laughing at him and said he should give up while he can. Again, Engine Edward was red in the face. He teetered with his wheels shrieking against the rails trying to start the heavy train. Finally, Engine Edward started and was off with his train.]_

 **Edward:** "If at first you don't succeed, then try and try again."

"Nothing in life is ever as easy. But, you'll get there in the end."

 **Spike:** "Get there in the end!"

 _[Looking out through the left side of the cab, Edward, Twilight, and Spike all saw that Engine Edward had broken his left crank pin, forcing his side rod to be removed. Knowing he needed to get the passengers home before it's dark and before the storm gets worse, Edward tried getting the train started but couldn't move against the slippery rails. Trying a different method, Edward started off pulling a single coach at a time one by one.]_

 **Edward:** "So, blow your cares and woes behind you. Start a brand-new day!"

"Nothing can stop you reaching your goal."

 _[And with that, Engine Edward successfully manages to pull the coaches. He starts off steady and firm, excited and happy to have done it, despite having no side rod and slowing his speed.]_

"If you're determined, you can do it, you will find a way!"

 **Spike:** "You will find a way!"

 _[Next, they all found themselves near Henry's tunnel, back when Henry himself was still bricked off inside the tunnel for refusing to come out when it rained. Gordon was parked on siding while Engine Edward biffed against a long load of Express coaches parked on the other side of the line. Wheels barely moving forward against the track, Edward pushed and pushed as hard as he could. But he couldn't move the heavy coaches.]_

 **Edward:** "So! Never, never, never give up even though the going's tough."

"Don't stop trying, when you're tiring, and you're out of puff.

 **Spike:** "No!"

 _[Feeling the long load of coaches push him back, Engine Edward heard Henry's whistle signaling him to get ready to pull. Realizing Henry was there to help, Edward proudly whistled back and began pushing against the train while Henry pulled as hard as he could. Gordon watched unamused but secretly impressed by the display as Edward, Twilight and Spike descend into the dark tunnel with Engine Edward.]_

 **Edward:** "Never, never, never give up even though you're feeling rough."

"If at first you don't succeed… Never, never, never give up!"

 _[Emerging from the dark, Twilight rubbed her eyes clear to see they were now on a siding, and in this siding was a large house. Engine Edward, exhausted but triumphant, had made it to the Duke and Duchess' summer home before Spencer could. Twilight couldn't believe it, she was amazed but also curious as to how they made it. Edward and Spike knew this would be her reaction and continued singing proudly.]_

 **Edward:** "Some things seem impossible; Answers hard to find."

 **Spike:** "No matter how improbable, you won't know until you try."

 _[Spike laid in Edward's right arm. Both wave their left arms out while the two sang together.]_

 **Edward & Spike: **"You can do whatever you choose it just takes a little luck."

"So, remember; never, never, never give up."

 _[Adoring their song, Twilight Sparkle then heard loud steam hissing from afar. She looks out of Engine Edward's cab to see Spencer parked behind them and fuming between shocked and frustrated._

 _After the steam cleared, the three friends were now speeding down the line, puffing side by side with a frightened James who couldn't stop or apply his brakes. An inspector stood on Edward's front with a noose of wired rope tied through the crook of the shunter's pole. Engine Edward was puffing his hardest trying to keep up with James.]_

 **Edward:** "Never, never, never give up even though the going's tough."

 _[A red-faced Engine Edward kept falling back however, now tailing behind James who could only scream or shout for help. Edward knew he couldn't stop now, not with James in danger. Lurching and exhaling a breath of pure exhaustion, Edward forced himself closer and closer to James enough so the inspector can slip the rope over James' buffer.]_

"Don't stop trying, when you're tiring, and you're out of puff."

 **Spike:** "No!"

 _[Finally reaching James' front, the inspector quickly lassos the buffer and pulls the noose tight. Then ties the rest of the rope around Edward's buffer so he could slow James down enough to prevent him from going any faster. Feeling exhausted and sore all over, Edward was happy to succeed in saving his friend James from a serious accident. Twilight was just as happy to see all this unfold, and now more aware over what Edward's trying to teach her.]_

 **Edward:** "Never, never, never give up even though you're feeling rough."

"If at first you don't succeed… never, never, never give up."

 _[With all said and done, Engine Edward fades back into human Edward. All three friends then stride down a path in an abstract realm of teal and light green. As they do, a montage o Edward's exploits, run ins, and challenges play out on small projections surrounding them in a tunnel of screens showcasing everything they experienced and much more. And this time, Twilight Sparkle joins in on the song.]_

 **Edward & Twilight Sparkle:** "Never, never, never give up even though the going's tough!"

"Don't stop trying, when you're tiring, and you're out of puff!"

 **Spike:** "Never!"

 **Edward & Twilight Sparkle: **"Never, never, never give up even though you're feeling rough."

"If at first you don't succeed… Never, never, never give up!"

 _[Twilight Sparkle, Edward, and Spike all watched happily as more projections play while passing by them one last time. Such projections included Edward pushing Gordon up his hill, Edward pulling the coaches without his side rod, Edward sneaking past Spencer while he was asleep, Saving James, listening to the Brass Band, and smiling back at his good friend Trevor, the Traction Engine.]_

 **All Three:** "Never, never, never give up!"

* * *

After all that, the tree friends were back in Twilight's laboratory. Twilight sat on her chair with Spike now snuggled up in her arms. She looks down at Spike then at Edward, smiling back at both with nothing but a new-found sense of appreciation.

"So, you see, Twilight," Edward said. "Even when you feel it's your fault, or don't know quite what to do, or when the issue seems impossible to fix, there's always a way of getting through your problems."

Twilight then recited what she already knew and should've applied from the start.

"Especially with good friends there to guide you."

She then gets up and approaches Edward, throwing her arm around him and resting her head against his chest. Edward returns the favor and wraps his arms around Twilight Sparkle, bringing her in for a warm hug. Spike meanwhile was wedged between the two squeezing him tighter and tighter.

"Guys! You're, crushing me!"

They let go to let Spike catch his breath then tired again to embrace one another, this time making sure Spike had enough room to give Twilight as well. Finishing their hug, Twilight went over to her desk and spun around excitedly on her chair. She then looked down at the petri dish and locket, both containing Lady's hair string and Gold Dust, and picks up both to examine a lot closer.

Twilight felt something at that moment she hadn't felt in quite a while; excitement. She was going to learn something about Gold Dust she thought wouldn't be possible. Knowing that's always been part of the fun of what she does, Twilight Sparkle was more excited then ever to get started on researching a cure for Lady's amnesia.

"So," Edward said. "Where do we start first?"

She turns to face him. "Hmm. We'll have to start by researching a correlation between Gold Dust and Lady's deoxyribonucleic coated filament to see if both share any relation to providing a remedy for Lady's declarative amnesic syndrome.

Edward's wide confused eyes blinked. Twilight Sparkle simply smiled.

"We're seeing if combining the two will tell us if her memories can be fixed."

"You know," He smiled. "Somehow I knew that's what you meant."

A brief second of silence broke by all three friends chuckling with each other. Whatever was troubling them now was of no concern to them anymore. All they were excited to do now was help their friends at a time of desperate need.

* * *

 **More To Come Soon!**

* * *

 **Music Used: "Never, Never, Never give up" From Thomas & Friends.**

 **Composers: Mike O'Donnell & Junior Campbell.**

 **Copyright Ownership: HiT Entertainment™, Mattel, Inc.**


	5. Some Other Woods Pt 1

**Synopsis: Henry and Fluttershy visit Canterlot City's forest, only to find out it's in danger of being whipped out and replaced with a spa resort. How will the two cope, and what will they do to save the wildlife that reside within the woods?**

* * *

 **Welcome To Canterlot High  
Short Stories!**

 **5. Some** **Other Woods Pt. 1**

 **[Wednesday Afternoon]**

Fluttershy, Henry, and their bird friends Hubert & Reginald arrive at Canterlot Park, walking under the large oak sign above a concrete walkway leading further into the city's vast, gorgeous open space of grass and trees. They were carrying a few picnic baskets and a red and white checkered blanket. Everywhere was green, calm, and peaceful. The sun's warm shine illuminated the greenery all around them, and the grass was cut and laid out stunningly. Small, low trees included oak, beech, Amur maple, magnolia Ann's, and mahogany were planted around or near the pathway's and lawns. Dandelions, daisies, hibiscus, and primroses can also be spotted walking through the park.

The park had many other things to offer. There were baseball, tennis, and basketball courts. Large, wooden or metal gazebos and canopies with picnic benches placed around grass lawns. Along one pathway branching off in a separate direction led to a playground with slides, towers, swing sets, climbing nets, and a large fountain that spurted cool water in the hot summer. Regular park benches were placed along the pathways.

An elderly couple named Pearly Stitch and Mr. Waddle sat on one of these benches. Fluttershy and Henry walked by and politely waved back at the old couple, who were feeding pigeons seeds and crumbs.

Canterlot Park was connected to a large, interspersed woodland forest. The expanse itself extended mildly to a hundred and thirty acres; enough for wildlife to still reside but not vastly thick for people to get lost. Only one pathway led to the forest, which Fluttershy and Henry proceeded to take. Henry could hardly believe his eyes at just how bright and big this place was. It invigorated a similar sense of calm and tranquility he gets when passing through his woods back home. Any forest could put Henry at ease, and even made him forget he was a person momentarily.

Suddenly, wild animals began emerging from the thicket, drawn to Fluttershy's Geode which continuously glowed a bright yellow light. Many different kinds of critters strolled towards them including hedgehogs, raccoons, chipmunks, ducks, turtles, and ferrets. Henry flinched when a deer and bear casually walked beside him. He was scared they might hurt him in some way, but they didn't. Instead they simply gathered around Fluttershy, who was more than overjoyed to see her friends. Seeing her hugging some of these woodland critters made Henry feel calm and less frightened.

"It really is uncanny," He smiled.

* * *

Continuing their hike through the forest, with a herd of wild animals now following, the two friends reached their destination in an open space deep within the forest, surrounded by loads of broad oaks and tall pines. Fluttershy knelt down to open her backpack and lets out some of her pets, which included Angel Bunny, a cat, guinea pig and a bird named Constance.

Meanwhile, Hubert & Reginald soared up to a tall tree. After a few exchanges and flying around various other trees, a loud chirping scarred Hubert and Reginald back to Fluttershy, who she gently held when they landed on her palms.

"Is he still giving you two grieve?" Fluttershy asked.

The two birds chirped. Fluttershy then tentatively stepped towards the tall tree where the bird keeping them out stood proud and snide in their nest.

"Eugene?" Fluttershy called. "Why do you keep scaring away the other birdies? They need somewhere to rest their wings to, you know?"

Eugene chirped something only she could understand. Henry simply watched the whole thing unfold.

"W-what do you mean there's a monster tearing down your homes?" She asked, nervously.

Henry gulped. "A M-M-Monster?!"

Fluttershy was scared at first over the thought of there being a monster nearby. But she tried to deny Eugene's claims in order to feel less frightened.

"But… that can't be right," she insisted. "There's no such thing as monsters."

"What if there is a monster, though?" Henry said, nervously. "Didn't your friends face monsters with magic before?"

"Um, in a way."

Eugene chirped something in irritation and a hint of worry, then turned away and held his beak to the air.

"Oh, please come down, Eugene." Fluttershy asked, politely. "You can join us for a picnic. There won't be any monsters to bother you down here."

Eugene looked down then held his beak up in the air again. Fluttershy shrugged. She had an idea to get him down, and the picnic was exactly that.

"Okay. Henry, would you set up the picnic for us please?"

"I'd be happy to!" He said.

Henry didn't know this was part of her plan and was confused over why she stopped persisting Eugene. Regardless, he was happy to help. So, he laid down the picnic blanket next to the tree Eugene was nestled in. The animals sat by the picnic area when Fluttershy started unpacking her baskets.

"Good thing we stopped by my house first to pick up food. We should have more than enough treats to share with everyone." She then called to her animal friends in a singsong voice. "Feeding time!"

When the picnic area was set with bowls, plates, and bags full of food, everyone began eating. Eugene gingerly looked to see Fluttershy and her friends eating away. He secretly wanted to join but knew this meant leaving his nest.

Fluttershy hands Henry a sandwich. As he goes to hesitantly eat it, not knowing how his first experience eating will feel like, a large bear sat beside Henry and cuddled up next to him. Then some chipmunks, hedgehogs, squirrels, and a few jays flew over and rested on top his head. Henry froze, very confused and nervous. Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle from seeing her woodland friends resting all over Henry.

"I think they like you."

"Oh? R-really?"

Finally, Eugene couldn't keep his ground anymore and flew down to join the rest. He landed on the blanket and looked at Fluttershy, who politely offered him a piece of her sandwich, which he happily pecked at. It was from seeing Eugene up close that Henry noticed something familiar about him.

"Oh!" He said. "I didn't know this place had warblers."

"Do you have warblers on Sodor too?"

"Yes. But, they're a very rare type of bird. Some visitors travel to our Railway just so they can spot them."

Fluttershy was intrigued. "Hmm. Now that you mentioned it, I don't think I've seen any yellow birds like him around the Park. Maybe he's just as rare to spot in our forest too."

"I'm surprised nobody's noticed. His home should be well protected from endangerment."

"Well, not a lot of people come to the forest anymore," She said, a little dismayed.

"Why not? It's such a peaceful place. I already feel very happy just sitting here."

"Most people prefer the city. I like it too, but it's not the same as escaping out into the forest. The animals make such good company. They don't judge you, or boss you around, or make you feel bad."

She looks to Angel glaring at her while chewing his carrot.

"Well, most times anyway," She giggled.

"What about your, uh, people, friends?" Henry asked, struggling with an appropriate phrasing. "Aren't they just as special?"

"Definitely. I love all my friends, but animals are just as special in a different kind of way."

"I see what you mean," He said noting all the animals resting on him, and growing comfortable with their presence. "It is nice being around company that's not judging you for once."

"Oh my. I hope that's not how your friends treat you."

He shook his head. Admittedly they did, but Henry didn't want her to know this, mostly because he himself didn't want it to.

"People may not hike through the forest anymore," Fluttershy picks up her cat and begins cuddling it, "But so long as I still get to visit my friends, I have no worries about anything."

The two friends sat and ate treats for a while. Henry saw a bag of bird seed and reached over to grab a hand full. He lays them close to Eugene at first hopping back as he does so. Seeing it was only bird seed, Eugene hops over to the pile and pecks at it, along with Hubert, Reginald, and Constance.

* * *

"So, Eugene was only hogging trees to keep the monster from getting them?" Henry asked Fluttershy.

"I think so. Only I don't know why he had to keep the other birdies out. If he really wanted to protect his home, he could've asked them for help."

"What do you think Eugene meant when he said there's a monster in the park?"

Fluttershy arched down to meet Eugene, "Eugene, could you tell us what this monster you saw looked like?"

After a few pecks at the seed pile, Eugene explained to Fluttershy what this monster was.

"Oh, no!" She said. "Apparently there are several monsters!"

Henry gulped. "W-what kind?"

She described what each looked like as Eugene continued chirping.

"They're all made of metal. One has a giant arm with sharp teeth. Another has caterpillar legs and a flat shield that can knock down anything." Fluttershy raised a brow, "Wait. Don't those sound like,"

Suddenly, the sound of a shaking spray canister alerted the two over to the tall pine tree Eugene was on. A man with a hard hat was marking a white X on the berk. A bunch of animals quickly ran and flew away when they heard a loud beeping and engines revving. The 'monsters' had arrived, in the form of Bulldozers and Excavators, parking just across the open woodland.

Another man standing by noticed the picnic set up and walked over to them. Unlike the man marking the trees, this one was dressed in a business suit. He wore a gold belt, a broach with three bags of money, and a red neck tie with a dollar sign stitched on the front.

"Sorry, kiddies, but this here picnic's gonna have to be cut short."

"Filthy Rich?" Fluttershy exclaimed.

Mr. Rich glared at her. "Well, if it ain't one of the campers who saved Camp Everfree."

"Why are you marking those trees?" She gasped in realization. "You're not doing what I think you're doing, are you?!"

"Since I can't set up my spa resort at Camp Everfree thanks to you and your little friends, I've had to arrange my establishments elsewhere, and what better place than this hunk of land smack dab in the middle of town."

"But you can't do that," Henry imputed. "What about all the animals that live in these woods?"

"You ever heard of migration, son?"

"This park is their home," Fluttershy protested. "You can't force them to leave."

"And what are you gonna do about it, little missy?" Mr. Rich threatened. "Get your friends to sing a song and convince everyone to pretend like they care about a coupla trees and animals in favor of somewhere they can release stress and worry from their day to day lives?"

She hung her head and sheepishly hugged her arms.

"'Case you've forgotten: trees don't bring in the money, and neither will they bring in folks to the park like the old days. Nobody will miss this forsaken land once my relaxation center's up and runnin'."

"Pack it up, you two," said a man in a hard hat. "We need this space to set up construction."

"No!" Henry yelled. "You can't do this."

"Think of the animals!" Fluttershy imputed.

Filthy Rich gripped his jacket. "The only thing I'm thinkin' of is the mount of money that'll be fillin' my pockets soon."

"I won't be asking again," the hard hat man demanded.

Henry and Fluttershy grudgingly packed up their things. And with frowns on their faces, the two left the forest, hearing the construction men spray paint more marks on the trees. They look back at their picnic area, now being closed off by a board sign with orange and white striped planks that read 'area closed for construction'.

* * *

Fluttershy took Henry to the Animal Rescue Center where she works. They lounged around the main office corridors, with Fluttershy sitting behind the desk and Henry on one of the waiting seats. A few animals roamed around the space, including Fluttershy's pets, some turtles, parrots, cats, dogs, and a rat. There were cages for cats, dogs, birds, and a large hamster habitat inside a glass room placed off to the side. Both Henry and Fluttershy were deep in thought, wondering what will become of the forest, and the animals that lived there. What could they do to stop Filthy Rich from tearing down the woods?

Not even playing with her pets cheered Fluttershy up. She thought about her animal friends and wondered how they'll manage with their home being demolished.

"Is there no way we can convince him to move somewhere else?" Henry asked, finally.

Fluttershy shook her head. "This isn't the first time I've had to stop him from tearing down a forest. He'll make sure to not let us convince him otherwise"

"Right. He said something about saving a camp."

"Since he couldn't tear down Camp Everfree, now he wants to tear down half of Canterlot's forest," Fluttershy really didn't like talking about this subject. "Those poor animals. Why didn't they have a say in anything."

"I think, because, people can't talk back to them. Only you can, Fluttershy."

She sighed dejectedly, examining her Geode Crystal hung around her neck. Henry looked around at all the animals casually roaming the room.

"I know!" Henry said. "Why don't we bring the animals to the Center?! It's safe and warm, and the people here could find new homes for them."

Fluttershy was excited at first but then became dismayed again when she thought about that idea carefully.

"Wild animals shouldn't be locked up. Besides, the shelter can't house that many."

But Henry didn't want to give up.

"Is there anyway we can change that?"

"We could set up a fundraiser," Fluttershy sighed again. "But, it's like Filthy Rich said; nobody's gonna care about the forest or its animals. We'll barely raise enough to expand the center."

She sets down her cat, gets up and walks to another door. On her way, Fluttershy removed her Geode necklace and puts it into her school backpack.

"Where are you going, Fluttershy?" Henry asked raising his head.

"Maybe cleaning some rooms will take my mind off things. You don't mind, do you?"

Henry shook his head.

"Thank you for trying to help, Henry," she said, appreciatively. "It means a lot that you really do care about animals. Feel free to spend as much time with the pets as you want. They love playing with visitors."

He smiled back as she exits the main room. Some of her animals approached Henry and looked at him curiously. Henry wanted to play but was too upset. Canterlot's forest was such a beautiful looking place to him. How could they tear down a wonderous land just like that? His chin rested on his hands.

"I wish there was something I could do," He said mostly to himself. "Fluttershy really loves her forest friends, and her forest is just as beautiful as home's. Now they're both being taken away. If only there was a way to save all the animals from becoming homeless."

Meanwhile, Angel Bunny hoped onto the office counter and stood next to where Fluttershy left her school backpack. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Henry.

"This is just like my forest all over again. Only instead of a huge storm, it'll be torn down by construction vehicles."

Suddenly, Fluttershy's yellow backpack began glowing from within. Angel Bunny was curious and went to peak inside. Diving deeper, Angel then fell off the counter and landed on the ground, taking Flutterhsy's backpack with him.

Henry got up immediately and went over to see if he was okay, kneeling in front of the bag as Angel emerged from the pack. Henry goes to clean up and store her stuff until noticing what Angel was holding. It was her Geode Crystal, glowing a very bright light. Henry reached over and gently takes it from Angel, shielding his eyes from the fading glare.

While Henry examined Fluttershy's Geode, wondering why it's glowing all of a sudden, Angel squeaked something to him.

"I'm not sure why it's glowing, Angel," Henry replied. "It is awfully strange, though."

Angel squeaked something to him again.

"You're right. Maybe Fluttershy knows what this means. I should…"

Henry froze. He stared back at Angel.

"Wait… What did you just say?"

Angel shrugged then squeaked again. Henry's eyes widened and his jaw hanged. Fluttershy's Geode necklace slips out from his hands. He slowly stood up then backed away from Angel, gesturing his arms out and palms open while stuttering through his tense breathing.

"Wha… How… I…. You!"

A confused Angel hopped forward and squeaked again to a frantic Henry.

"I… I… I can understand what you're saying!"

Freaking out even more, Henry's back pressed against the glass window of the hamster enclosure. Shaking from head to toe, lips quivering, and pupils small as can be, Henry's head jitters as he looks inside the hamster habitat. All the hamsters from inside their tubes were squeaking all at once. Turning and yelling, Henry fell onto his bottom and crawled away backwards until he hits the desk, breathing rapidly while looking around the room.

He saw a barking dog, then screamed. He saw at a hissing rat and screamed again. He looked at a parrot, asking if pally wants cracker, and screamed even more. Finally, as he sat pressed against the office desk whimpering on the brink of a total meltdown, Henry's pupils shrunk when a small kitty cat walked up and meowed a soft hello.

Henry stood and screamed at the top of his lungs while covering his ears. Just as Fluttershy barged through the doors, alerted by his shouting, Henry sprinted through the main exit doors and fled the Animal Center. Fluttershy held the swinging door in place.

"Henry?!" She called. "Come back! Where are you going?!"

He didn't respond and continued running away down the sidewalks while shrieking. Fluttershy was beyond confused, but more worried for him.

* * *

Henry ran down the sidewalk in a suburban neighbourhood. Along the way, two birds flying not far away were chirping to each other. A whimpering Henry covered his ears, tying to drown out their conversation. A trash canister tumbles over and out came a raccoon holding a quarter empty peanut butter bottle. The raccoon sees Henry running towards him and held out the bottle to share.

"No! Stop! Don't talk back!"

He sprints past the raccoon without laying another eye on them. The raccoon shrugged then dipped his head inside the peanut butter bottle.

A man wearing a green fedora was walking his dog down the sidewalk. He had a black fohawk, red eyes, and grey skin. The Stranger saw Henry approaching him and his dog. This particular man smiled a devious grin. He wanted to play a little trick on him. As Henry neared him, he looked down at the blue dog.

"Bark, Bark. Hi, Henry!" The Dog said.

Screeching on his heels to a halt, Henry screamed at the talking blue dog all while the Stranger smirked with amusement. Henry then veered off into the streets, not paying attention to an on coming car driving towards him. The car swerved and screeched to a stop. Henry safely made it across the street. But as this car came to a stop, another crashed into him. Then another swerved and crashed into a fire hydrant, and another crashed into them, causing car alarms to blare off.

The Stranger snickered to himself before teleporting away in a flashing light.

Meanwhile, driving her purple mini cooper, Fluttershy was searching for Henry all throughout the neighborhood until she finally spots him still sprinting down the sidewalk. She drove up and rolled down her window.

"Henry?! What's the matter? Why are you running away?"

Henry spotted Angel peaking out from her window and squeaking to him. He ran faster away from Fluttershy and Angel, continuing to scream and cover his ears. Fluttershy was still baffled, especial when her Geode started glowing a bright yellow light.

* * *

Meanwhile at Canterlot High, Rainbow Dash and Gordon were exiting the soccer pitch and walked down the school parking lot. They had just finished up their training for the day with mildly unsuccessful results.

"Well, that could've worked out better," Rainbow Dash said, hunched over in enervation.

Gordon scoffed. "Nonsense. I can feel myself getting faster already. Soon I'll be ready to beat you in just about any race."

Rainbow Dash lost patience.

"You weren't even listening to half of my instructions! If this is going to work out, you need to start showing some actual improvements, Gordon. And stop pretending like being a person is so easy all of a sudden. You can barely run a mile without eating dirt."

"I can't help being the fastest, Rainbow Dash," He said proudly. "There's nothing for me to complain about because I'm perfectly capable running as a person."

Rainbow Dash glared daggers, causing Gordon to cave and groan with impatience.

"Very well. I will listen to your silly instructions next time. Even though I don't really need them."

"Trust me, yah do."

"I don't' see what you're so fussy about. I'm adapting to your silly world just fine. You don't hear the other engines freaking out over nothing."

"AHHHHHH!"

Henry emerged from some bushes and sprinted across the parking lot. Gordon and Rainbow Dash stopped and froze in shock, watching Henry run straight past the two teens.

"Henry!" Gordon called, irritably. "What on earth has gotten into you?"

"They can talk!" Was all Henry screamed, before running back to the soccer pitch.

Gordon and Rainbow Dash shared a confused glance. Fluttershy rolls up in her car and gets out to meet the two still trying to figure out Henry's problem.

"Have any of you seen Henry?"

"He literally just ran past us," Rainbow Dash said, rubbing her neck. "What's gotten into him?"

"The silly engine," Gordon teased. "Probably got scared of seeing his own shadow."

"It's not funny, Gordon," Fluttershy glared. "Henry is really upset."

"Over what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to find out what's wrong."

Rainbow Dash pointed to where Henry went. Fluttershy, holding Angel Bunny, ran to the soccer field.

* * *

They looked everywhere for Henry but he was no were to be seen. Hearing a quiet whimpering, Angel Bunny jumped out of her arms and hopped towards the bleachers. She followed Angel until he paused every so often and beckon her to keep up. Reaching the bleachers, Fluttershy found Angel Bunny stopping by and staring under the seats. Fluttershy caught up and peaked beneath the bleachers to find Henry sitting in a fetal position.

"Henry?"

Henry noticed Fluttershy and Angel standing over him. He wanted to run away again but was too tired.

"What's the matter? Why did you run away from us?"

Catching her by surprise, Henry leaped forward and grabbed both her arms and began shaking them.

"They're talking back to me, Fluttershy!" He said, anxiously. "I can hear them in my head!"

Two students walking by over heard this. Fluttershy smiled sheepishly, but they backed away slowly in the direction they came. Fluttershy took Henry's arms and gently removes.

"Who's talking back? Was it Angel? He told me you could understand him and the others back at the center. Is this true, Henry?"

Henry nodded. He then explained what had happened at the Animal Center. Fluttershy couldn't believe it. Was Henry actually speaking to animals through her Geode Crystal? Someone she knew can now talk to animals as well. She almost couldn't help but feel excited for him, but knew very well that now wasn't the time, and Henry was more distraught over this revelation than excited. Her Geode necklace began glowing again.

"Goodness. My Geode's glowing again." She gasped, "It's true! My Geode's giving you the same ability I have. But I thought only I could use it's magic?"

Henry nervously stared at her Geode before hiding his face beneath his arms.

"I don't care. Just keep it away from me."

"It's okay, Henry," She said, kneeling down to gently pat his arm. "There's nothing to be worried about."

He re-emerged. "Yes, there is. I can talk to animals."

"And what's wrong with that."

"I-I don't know. I could never do that before."

Fluttershy was worried for him and wanted to help Henry anyway she can. She took off her necklace and hid it away in her backpack, hoping that would settle him down a little.

"I understand what you're going through. I remember how weird it felt when my friends and I first discovered our magical abilities."

"You do?"

She nodded. "Eventually, we learned how to use our powers and saved everyone at Camp Everfree. I already talk to animals anyway, only now they can talk back. So, it wasn't that hard for me to adjust at all."

He couldn't explain it, but Henry felt a small relief for some reason. He tried mustering a smile in return.

"Maybe Twilight and Sunset can explain what this means," Fluttershy pondered. "They were able to show us how to use them before,"

"No!" Henry shouted abruptly, cutting off a surprised Fluttershy.

He then composed himself. "We can't tell anyone! They'll all laugh and make fun of me."

"You mean your Sodor friends? Shouldn't they be supportive of you?"

"Can we please, please not tell anyone? I just want this to go away and pretend it never happened."

"But it can't go away, Henry. Not as long as you're near my crystal. What if I just told Twilight or Sunset? Your friends won't even have to know at all."

He shook his head. Fluttershy didn't know what to do. He shouldn't be keeping to himself. But Fluttershy didn't want to trouble Henry either by bringing this up to her friends, and decided to comply with his request.

"Um, well, okay," She agreed, reluctantly. "But, if you're connected to my Geode Crystal somehow, then this is something very important our friends should know about."

"You don't mind keeping it away for a while, do you?" Henry asked.

Fluttershy was almost shocked. The question nearly caught her off guard.

"…I can't hide it from you all the time. I like talking to my friends. Plus, I may need it in case of an emergency."

Hanging his head and sighing, Henry wearily got back on his feet. Fluttershy could sense he was about to ask her something, so she went along and assumed for him.

"Henry?" She asked, worrisome. "You're not gonna stop talking to me, are you?"

"Of course not, Fluttershy. I like being with you. But I don't like that your rock can make me talk to animals."

"It's really not as bad as you make it sound."

"Still," he said, timidly.

Fluttershy sighed, then came up with an idea.

"I'll hide my necklace around you under one condition."

Henry tilted his head.

"You have to tell your friends about my Geode. Friends are supposed to be the few people you can talk about anything with. They deserve to know what's really going on."

"What? B-but I can't,"

Fluttershy crossed her arms and glared at him. Henry whimpered the more he stared into her piercing eyes until finally caving in.

"Okay!" He moaned, then slouched. "I'll try."

"That's all I ask," she beamed, hanging her backpack over her shoulders.

Henry smiled back, relieved that this conversation was finally over, but not overly thrilled about his promise.

Now Henry has to confess to his Sodor friends that Fluttershy's Geode grants him the ability to speak with animals. He couldn't see anyway out of it, and knowing fully what a good friend Fluttershy was, Henry knew he had to keep his promise, which meant figuring out a way to tell the other engines about his predicament. But he was too afraid of what they'd think.

"I've been giving the fundraiser a second thought," Fluttershy said. "Let's give it a try anyway. It's the least we can do to show our support for all the poor critters."

"I agree," Henry encouraged. "If we're the only ones who can do anything for Canterlot's forest, then we must try something, if anything."

Fluttershy happily agreed. The two friends set off and left the soccer pitch to head back to the Animal Rescue Center where they would begin planning a fundraiser for the rest of the evening.

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **PS; Thank you to The Red Werewolf for editing most of this short. I appreciate your help a lot!**


	6. Some Other Woods Pt 2

**Synopsis: Henry is still having trouble dealing with Fluttershy's Geode Crystal granting him the same ability as hers. Will he be able to resolve his fears over what his friends might think of him, and will Fluttershy and Henry be able to save Canterlot's forest before it's torn down for good?**

* * *

 **Welcome To Canterlot High  
Short Stories!**

 **5. Some** **Other Woods Pt. 2**

With the threat of Canterlot Park's forest at risk of being torn down, Henry and Fluttershy had been working to ensure this doesn't happen. They spent a good portion of the day before planning and setting up a fundraiser to support the wildlife by expanding the Animal Rescue Center or preserve the forest all together. They made fliers to put up around town, organized an online crowdfunding, and uploaded a PSA video to the internet.

While working to save the forest, Henry was going through his own crisis. It was discovered he could tap into Fluttershy's magical Geode Crystal and talk back to various animals. Henry, to say the least, wasn't crazy about this discovery. So, he asked Fluttershy if she could keep her Crystal away from him to avoid hearing animals speaking back, under the condition that he'd let his friends from Sodor know about this revelation.

 **[Thursday Afternoon]**

That morning, the gang from Sodor and Canterlot High all met by the school entrance, standing and sitting on the front door steps. They were mostly talking about what they each did the day before. Then Fluttershy brought up what's being done to Canterlot's forest, much to their concern, and support of their goal.

"Any way we can help at all, Fluttershy," Twilight suggested, "We'll be happy to pitch in."

Everyone happily agreed.

"Um, Henry and I were going to post fliers around school," Fluttershy said, shyly holding a stack in her arms. "We've already covered the park and half of town. I don't suppose, you wouldn't mind putting some up too?"

"Well of course, darling," Rarity said. "We simply must spread the word of this horrid tragedy. The poor animals need a home and we're not gonna let those hard hats deprive them of such."

"We'll Take Some Too!" Pinkie Pie said. "That Way Percy And I Can Hang Them Up At The Mall."

Fluttershy felt very grateful. "Oh. Thank you so much, everyone."

Meanwhile, Henry was standing by when Hubert and Reginald flew over him.

"Oh, hello, you two," He said.

The two birds chirped to Henry, who held his hand to his ear to test if he can still understand them. He couldn't, however, which made him breathe a sigh of relief. Fluttershy heard her friends chirping and turned to see Henry, almost disappointed in him for just blissfully listening to Hubert and Reginald tweeting away without knowing what they're saying. The two birds look at each other, noticing Henry wasn't responding to their appeal, and started chirping the same message again.

"We're doing everything we can," He said, proudly. "You won't have to worry about a thing."

Eyes lidded, Hubert & Reginald then flew over to Fluttershy and repeated the same message. She had left her necklace at home, so even Fluttershy couldn't quite understand them. Just then, Constance showed up with Fluttershy's Geode necklace in beak. Noticing the necklace to her surprise, she then nervously looked over to Henry, just as nervous as she was. If it was an emergency, then she had to speak to them despite what she promised.

Fluttershy sighed. Hoping Henry was just as true to his word, she took her necklace and puts it back around her neck while Henry walked away from a now upset Fluttershy. She didn't like him not wanting to be around so long as she wore her necklace.

Trying not to let it get to her, she listened in on what the three birds relayed then gasped in shock.

"Oh, my!" She said. "They've already began?"

The three birds tweeted again.

"Well, I'm sure by the time people hear about our fundraiser, we'll raise enough to stop it on time."

She continued talking to Hubert and Reginald. Henry could mostly hear the conversation, but did everything he could not to.

"Goodness. How many?"

Fluttershy listened intently until the next few tweets made her inhale.

"You can't do that! You'll get hurt!" She said, concerned. "I know you're all scared, but we can't just get in their way. We have a plan to save the forest. Until then, stay away from Filthy Rich and his monsters-I mean construction vehicles. Okay?"

They tweeted sadly in agreement. There was no way to convince Fluttershy of their request.

All the while, Henry paced back and forth with his ears covered, trying to drown out their conversation and keeping his whimpering silent. He stopped for a moment and saw that the Girls and Engines were giving him perplexed faces. Looking back with widened eyes, Henry then rubbed the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly. It was by gathering his friend's reaction to Henry's unusual behavior that Fluttershy suspected Henry didn't hold up their end of the promise.

* * *

After school, Henry and Fluttershy went around town handing out fliers to people walking down a busy street market. Fluttershy still wore her necklace. And with it back around her neck, Henry could hear animals speaking back to him as well. This only added to his discomfort when a raccoon family approached him. They asked Henry if he could join them and the other woodland animals in Canterlot's forest for the big gathering Hubert and Reginald told Fluttershy about. Henry heard their plan, but tried paying no attention. Fluttershy noticed this and looked concern. He was trying really hard not to listen or freak out. Eventually, he couldn't drown out their chatter and stiffly walked away to another side walk. The raccoon family shrugged while all Fluttershy did was stand, not knowing what to do.

Later on, Henry and Fluttershy joined Percy at the Sweet Snakes Café. While waiting at a booth, Percy asked about the fundraiser after looking over the flier, to which Henry and Fluttershy shook their heads in disappointment. Next to nobody accepted their fliers, and they've only been able spread some awareness on social media while gaining only a quarter of what they need for funding. Pinkie Pie dropped off their meals and the three friends dug into their food. As Henry goes to eat his meal, he sees from the corner of his eyes a moose and bear glaring and snorting air on the glass from outside their window. Henry got up and shouted, alerting Percy, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and everyone in the café. A red-faced Henry sat back down while grinning with embarrassment, then shied away when Fluttershy tried comforting him.

The two friends were walking down a sidewalk when they run into Rainbow Dash and Gordon. As they stood and talked, Henry felt something tugging his pants. He looked to see two chipmunks, ferrets, and rabbits pulling on the back sleeve of his green pants. It only got worse. Three birds grabbed the collar of his green denim jacket and tried yanking him backwards. Over hearing this, Fluttershy, as well as a confused Gordon and Rainbow Dash, look over and stared at Henry. Having enough of hearing the animals harassing him, Henry shook them off and ran away screaming past Gordon and Rainbow Dash. The birds, mammals, and even more animals of the woods came out of nowhere and charged after Henry. Gordon and Rainbow Dash had no idea what was going on. They tried looking to Fluttershy for answers but she could only shrug and hold reserves.

* * *

Henry was shaking and jittering by the time Fluttershy brought him back to the animal shelter. Upon their entrance, dogs, cats, and birds barked, meowed, and tweeted all at once.

"Why would you bring me back here, Fluttershy?!" Henry said, covering his ears.

"We have to print off more fliers, remember? We gave all of ours to our friends. Now we need more to put up outside of town."

They all gathered around the two and told them again about the large gathering taking place in the forest. Even Angel Bunny pressed the importance of their demand to Fluttershy. Finally, Henry had enough. He was furious with all the animals bothering him. Fluttershy started to worry when she saw Henry glaring at all the pets.

"Stop talking to me, all of you!"

He ran off into another room with drawers, a large sink, and reptile habitats. Fluttershy followed and found Henry sitting by a corner in a fetal position grit teeth. Despite how sorry she felt, Fluttershy wasn't too happy with his behavior towards her animal friends. Fluttershy's Geode necklace began glowing in its bright yellow light again. She takes it off and examined it, almost blinded by its glare.

"Can you please put away your necklace now?" Henry asked, impatient.

"I… I…"

"Please? You've had that on all day. It's driving me crazy."

She crossed her arms. "Well, maybe I kept it on for a reason."

"But you said you'd keep it off around me."

"And you promised to tell your friends what my Geode can do."

Shamefaced, Henry turned away.

"I saw the look on their faces," She said. "They don't know what's going on; or why every animal in the city keeps following you."

Henry explained how he tried bringing it up to his Sodor friends. None of them seemed to believe Henry saved for a few who were actually worried for him after the laughing matter was done with. However, Henry was too afraid to indulge and said no more on the matter. She wanted to be angry with him, but couldn't bring herself to do so. Fluttershy knew too well how scary the thought of being ridiculed over something beyond their understanding was. But these were his friends. Why didn't he feel comfortable in confiding this? Henry stared at her Geode locket nervously, still hung around her hand and giving off it's bright light.

"They keep saying we need to join them in the park. I was only doing what you did by not following them."

"I know. But you could at least tell them that yourself."

Henry stared at the floor and shook his head.

"Oh, Henry," She said, more upset. "This whole thing wouldn't be so bad if only you just let me or my friends help you."

"I don't need help," He said, frustrated. "I just want it to stop."

"But why? What's so wrong with talking to animals? You see me do it all the time. There's no harm in it at all. Are you afraid they might hurt you?"

Henry couldn't think straight and grew more frustrated.

"It's just not normal."

This hurt Fluttershy a bit.

"Oh…" Then she spoke timidly, "You don't think I'm, not normal, do you?"

"No. I-I meant, It's not normal for me. I don't want animals talking back to me, Fluttershy."

Henry got up and sighed unenthused before walking towards the door. "Let's just go. We better get back to saving the forest."

"Please, Henry. I know it's scary, but you'll feel much better when you try talking to your friends again."

Fuming with confusion, he turned to face her again and nearly snapped back.

"I can't, Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy grew more concerned. She had not seen this side of Henry. Regardless, Fluttershy plucked up courage and continued speaking to Henry, who began debating on just escaping through the door to avoid this conversation all together.

"Your friends should be helping you, Henry, not teasing you."

"They wouldn't understand," Henry said hugging himself. "You're the ones with powers; not us."

"I know for a fact that Thomas wouldn't think differently of you. Is it Gordon you're worried about?" She asked, approaching him slowly. "Or James? Edward and Toby sounded like they'd understand. Why wouldn't they believe you?"

"Please, stop," He said, quietly.

"I'm just trying to understand, Henry."

"I know, Fluttershy. But I don't."

Henry said nothing more, knowing the next thing he says might get carried away. The two stood in silence, listening to reptiles in their enclosures exchange their own conversation. The Geode's light grew brighter beneath her enclosed hands.

He knew she was only trying to help. But all he wanted was nothing more than to wish away his connection to her Geode. It Seemed like the only way to avoid this conversation, this situation they're in, and the anxiety of Fluttershy's claims now circling his head and bugging him. Henry couldn't explain why he's afraid of opening up to his friends. Perhaps it was his own past experience of the Engines teasing him over silly things. Regardless if they laughed or not, they'd all think of him as being strange, and that scared him the most about revealing his predicament.

Finally giving up, Fluttershy sighed and headed out the door to leave the small room before turning back to Henry.

"I'm afraid of being judged, too. But I'm never ashamed of letting my friends know when something's wrong. That's what makes them different from everyone else."

"Even your pets?" He mentioned.

Fluttershy felt hurt again for some reason. Perhaps it was the way he said it, considering how she spends more time with stray animals and feels more reliant on them never judging or see her differently.

"What kind of friends would laugh at something troubling you?" Fluttershy asked.

Henry wasn't so sure anymore, and it only angered him because of it. He turned to face her.

"We might fight sometimes, but at the end of the day we're still considered friends."

"Then you shouldn't be afraid of them."

He crossed his arms and looked away. "Says the girl who can't talk to people unless they're animals."

It wasn't until the words escaped him did Henry immediately regret this response. Fluttershy's forearms locked and tears instantly dripped from her eyes.

"F-Fluttershy?" Henry stuttered, worriedly.

Whimpering through her cry, she stormed out of the room with her face in hands. Henry called and chased after her. Still crying while running through the main office, Fluttershy dropped her Geode necklace on the floor right by the desk as she exits the building. Henry stopped as soon as he saw the front doors swinging. She'd be too long gone by the time he tried catching up.

Beneath his vision was the flashing light of Fluttershy's Geode necklace now laying on the floor. Henry reached down to pick it up, but as he does, the light slowly fades away, growing dimmer and dimmer. The second Henry takes the chain, the necklace ceased glowing entirely. As he examined her Geode, Angel stood on the top desk, glaring at Henry with crossed arms. Henry wasn't sure why her locket stopped glowing, perhaps she was too far away for it to work.

Angel squeaked something angrily to Henry. He turned to Angel waving his fist at him.

"W-what did you say?" Henry asked.

He squeaked irately again. Henry looked at the dim Geode then at Angel again. This time, Henry's eyes shot open for a completely different reason.

"I can't understand you."

Other animals barked, meowed, chirped and squeaked. But he couldn't understand any of them either, despite Fluttershy's Geode resting in his hands. Henry began worrying immensely even more than being able to understand them. Angel hopped off the desk and kicked his feet back at Henry before hopping outside to find Fluttershy.

"Wait!" Henry chased him through the exit. "Come back, Angel!"

Standing under the threshold, Henry then froze upon seeing his path blocked. Surrounding the entire entrance was every animal of every kind from Canterlot Park's forest. Every deer, moose, squirrel, chipmunk, turtle, duck, ferret, skunk, bear, raccoon, fox, snake, mice, beaver, otter, flamingo, and possum all stood around the front doors. Various birds including jays, parrots, eagles, toucans, bats, owls, falcons, and different colored butterflies flew above the enormous pack. Among them was Angel Bunny, Reginald, Hubert, and even Eugene. They all glared at Henry, knowing fully what he did to Fluttershy, on top of them rejecting their pleas. A nervous Henry wasn't sure what they'd do.

Birds tweeted and animals roared, snorted, and cried. A moose stepped forward, lowering their head to aim their antlers toward the doors and began pawing their forefeet. Henry then immediately shuts the door before they could do anything. Upon doing so, the moose had rammed themselves into the entrance, jolting him back a little. When all seemed calm, he turned and pressed his back against the door, sinking down to the floor in full dejection. Henry examined the dim Geode, realizing then and there why it's glowing had stopped.

"What have I done?" He said to himself.

Henry's face buried under his arms, and lets a stream of tears leak out. He hasn't felt this awful since before needing special coal. 'How could I have said that to her?' He thought. Fluttershy was only being kind and helpful, but he kept pushing her away. He never meant to hurt her feelings. He didn't know what to do now. Henry wanted to apologies but didn't know how.

The thought of his friends laughing or treating him differently now made Henry angrier then scared. When Fluttershy questioned their friendship, this set him off, and so he fired back with a statement Henry truthfully wasn't even bothered by. He only said what he said out of his own anger; only he took it out on the wrong person with poor choice of words.

He felt even worse when reminded of how afraid he was just minutes ago. Would telling them make up for what he did? All the fears, worries, and his fight with Fluttershy would've never transpired if only he did. He no longer feared his friend's judgments anymore. Henry feared he'd just ruined his friendship with the one person who tried helping him cope with his worries.

* * *

Wiping away his tears, Henry gets up and exits the Animal Shelter, walking towards the large pack of animals. Standing between the shelter entrance and the gathering, Henry dejectedly looks around at all glaring animals crying out. They suddenly stopped when Henry fell to his knees with his head hung.

"Do what you have to," He said. "I deserve it."

All the animals still stared angrily at him, except Angel Bunny, who was more surprised than angry.

The front row stepped aside to clear a path for Harry, the brown bear from the picnic. Harry growled with anger as he approached Henry. Now standing in front of him, Harry roared in his face, while all Henry did was whimper and shield himself. Harry stood tall and waved his claw back.

Just then, Angel Bunny hopped in between them and waved his arms out. Harry stopped and stood on all fours again, listening to Angel's squeaking. Henry lowered his arms to see the two animals talking. Harry growled and snorted in Henry's face before leaving to rejoin the pack. Much to his confusion, Henry looked at Angel with his arms crossed and his right foot stomping the ground.

He stared at Fluttershy's Geode necklace in his hand dejectedly.

"Fluttershy knew what I was going through. But I pushed her away, just so I wouldn't face my fears. Now I may have lost a good friend in exchange."

Henry stood and faced all the animals, no longer angry, but doubtful of his sincerity. He noted the large pack and their resentful grimace.

"We weren't listening to what you needed. We were your only hope. You knew this…" He paused to accept the facts in front of him," because I we were connected to her magic. That's why it chose me to hear you; so, we could answer your call."

The animals gathered closer to Henry as he talked. Nervous at first, not knowing what they were gonna do, Henry soon realized the animals did nothing. They simply stood and listened to what he had to say next.

"I'm so sorry, everyone. My fears kept me from realizing her rock was the answer. Talking back to animals wasn't something I could do before. The thought of my friends thinking I was strange was too frightening."

He felt something tug his pants and saw Angel hopping with his arms reaching out to him. Henry smiled and bent down to pick him up and rest him in a cradle hold with one arm.

"I wish I could make up for what I did." Henry sighed wearily, "And make it up to Fluttershy, most importantly."

Angel had one of the fliers on him and wiped it out for Henry to read. 'Help save Canterlot Park's Forest', read in vibrant fonts. He looked back at all the animals, then takes the flier and crumbles it up, much to their surprise.

"Those were never going to work," He remarked, cheekily.

Angel smiled. Just then, Eugene the warbler flew in front of Henry, who then held his other hand out for him to perch on.

"I may not be connected to her necklace anymore, but I'd still like to help anyway I can. And if you'll let me, I'd like to join you all in saving your forest!"

The animals became excited and cried out eagerly in agreement. Eugene flew off as Henry waved his fist to the air with the necklace still in hand.

"Who's with me?!"

Eugene, Angel, and the entire pack all cheered in their own animal cries as Henry grinned at their hailing response.

Suddenly, a blinding, glowing light radiated from Henry's hand. Lowering his arm back, he examined Fluttershy's Geode necklace, now glowing in it's bright yellow light once again. Following in that, a collection of cheers and happy praises flooded his head, celebrating their plan to stop the monsters from tearing down their home. He exchanged smiles with Angel upon seeing the necklace glow again as well.

Boiling with determination, Henry takes Fluttershy's glowing Geode necklace, and hangs it around his neck.

Harry the bear then grabbed Henry and lifts him onto the back of a moose. Henry grabbed their antlers nervously as the moose rocked back on hind legs. Angel held the collar of Henry's jacket before the moose took off and charged away from the center and down the sidewalk, along with the other animals all following after in their wake.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was still crying and wiping away tears as she walked down the sidewalk of a suburban neighborhood. Brushing hair away to hold a hand to her ear, she heard thundering clatter, distant chanting, and cries from various animals. On the other side of the street, she saw to her surprise Henry and Angel Bunny riding on top of a moose, with a parade of wildlife charging side by side one another.

"Henry?" She said, confused.

A determined Henry held on tight to the moose's antlers with each rocking motion while Fluttershy's Geode shined in full glory. Angel was pulled back against the wind but kept a firm graps on Henry's jacket. Smaller animals who couldn't keep up also rode with Henry and the moose, along with the bears, a few deer and boars. Eugene, Hubert, Reginald, and Constance soared across the sky with other birds above the pack. Fluttershy was baffled. Henry and the entire woodland herd continued sprinting down the sidewalk, and on their way to save their home.

* * *

At the forest, bulldozers, excavators, front loaders and dump trucks parked around the spot where the picnic took place, waiting for Filthy Rich to give them the okay to start tearing down the marked trees. Nearly every oak and pine tree were marked with a white X. Filthy Rich was on the phone, busily speaking with someone very important. Then, something emerged from a set of bushes, alerting some of the workmen. It was Henry, stepping out and walking to the middle of the open space. Filthy Rich sees Henry and sighed in frustration.

"Gotta go. I'll explain more in detail upon your arrival."

Hanging up his phone, Filthy Rich then grabbed a megaphone.

"You wanna move out of the way there, son? This space is off limits to the public til further notice."

Henry plucked up courage, already intimidated by Filthy Rich and the large construction vehicles all facing the tall trees behind him.

"I'm not going anywhere until you agree to leave this forest and never tear it down again."

Glaring at him, Filthy Rich hands the megaphone to a workman and walked towards Henry, trying very hard not to show any fear as Mr. Rich stood and stared him down.

"Where's your little friend the nature girl?"

Just then, Henry noticed someone standing by one of the board signs closing off the area. It was Fluttershy, looking very puzzled but worried. She half expected to see all the animals for the gathering. But only Henry was present. She was even more surprised to see her Geode around his neck. Henry became more nervous now that she was here, but tried baring a courageous stance

"I'm sure she'll be here soon," He faced Mr. Rich. "Depending if you stop all of this or not."

"Really?" He said, unintimidated. "And what makes you think I'll just halt construction now? Just because you told me to that means I'm obliged to comply?"

"Nope. Because the animals say so. They said this is their home, and they don't like that you're taking it away from them."

Some of the workmen broke out into laughter and pointed their thumbs at an unfazed Henry. While mildly amused, Filthy Rich remained firm.

"Well now, seems you've really gone off the deep end," he whips out his phone. "Now scoot along, son, before I have a few friends of mine escort you out."

Henry smirked. "Hmm. I don't think _my_ new friends are going to like that very much."

All at once, every woodland animal emerged from the thicket and flew in from the skies and trees. Filthy Rich and a few workmen watched all the various birds fly in and soar around them. Then a bear, moose, a few skunks and other small mammals gathered and sat around Henry, forcing Filthy Rich to back away, astonished by this sudden assembly. Fluttershy was just as astounded.

"This forest is where they belong, and that's how it's gonna be."

"This is your last chance," Filthy Rich said. "Mosey your animals on out of here now."

They shared collective glances to one another and stood their ground, shooting Mr. Rich and his crew angry looks. Henry and the animals refused to leave. Mr. Rich pinched the bridge of his nose, then ordered some workmen to take him away.

"Get him out of here. We're already behind schedule."

But as the workmen neared him, Harry the bear stomped the ground, stood next to Henry, and roared his loudest cry while Henry simply glared with his arms crossed. Shaking in fear, the workmen turned away and fled the work-site all together. Skunks sprayed their nasty stench that nauseated the workmen. A moose charged head first and rammed their antlers against the front of a bulldozer. Eugene and the birds flew around and pecked at workmen, waving their hands frantically to shoe them away with no luck. Overwhelmed by the wildlife, some crew members took what they can and fled the forest.

"Where are you going?!" Filthy Rich yelled. "They're just animals!"

Filthy Rich, however, soon found trouble shoeing away Eugene and the other birds himself. Some workmen stayed, however, and started up their vehicles. An echo of engines revving surrounded the area. Henry and some of the animals became nervous.

"I didn't want it to come to this, boy," Filthy Rich called to Henry. "But you just keep on testing me. Smoke 'em out!"

Bulldozers and excavators drove closer and closer to the gathering. Henry and the bear hugged each other, as did the moose, squirrels and all the other animals assembling around Henry for protection.

"They're not moving, Sir," One workman said, turning off his bulldozer.

"They'll move!" Mr. Rich urged.

The impending vehicles persisted towards the large pack. Fluttershy became more worried when she noticed Angel Bunny hugging Henry's leg and shivering with fright.

"Angel!" She gasped.

She couldn't stand aside anymore, and ran out to join Henry and the pack. Fluttershy stood in front of them with her arms waved out, her eyes closed and her cheeks puffed. The construction vehicles stopped in their tracks inches away and shut off power.

"Fluttershy?" Henry said.

"What's going on here?" said a voice.

The area became silent as Fluttershy, Henry, the pack, and even Filthy Rich looked in shock to the person entering the site. It was the Mayor, surveying the site until noticing with widened eyes the large pack of animals.

"Mayor!" Filthy Rich said nervously. "W-what are you doing here so soon?"

"I thought I'd come and oversee construction," She said. "What is the meaning of this, Mr. Rich?"

"Just a minor inconvenience that'll be dealt with shortly, Ma'am."

"Please, Miss Mayor," Fluttershy said, approaching her. "You can't let Filthy Rich tear down the forest. The animals won't have any home to go to."

"Aren't those the two teens promoting Canterlot forest's preservation?" The Mayor asked. "How's that funding to expand the rescue center going?"

"We've only raised half."

"Half eh?" she said, stroking her chin. "Sounds like there really are people who care about this place. But, I'm afraid I've already given Filthy Rich full permission."

Just then Eugene flew in and tweeted angrily at Filthy Rich and the Mayor.

"Language, Eugene!" Fluttershy said.

But instead of making them mad like Filthy Rich, the Mayor was surprised upon seeing Eugene.

"Is-is that a warbler?" The Mayor said, surprised.

"Um, yes?" Fluttershy said with a raised brow.

"Interesting. I've seen many types of birds in all my years of hiking through this forest. But never have I seen a warbler in person before."

"Neither have I. He must be the only one of his kind in the entire forest. You used to visit the forest too?"

"I did. It was a nice get away from all the stress, you know?"

Henry joined in. "Then how come you want it torn down?"

"I didn't at first. Not until Filthy Rich pitched me his plan to open his spa resort. I figured if it draws more people to the park, then the city won't have to worry about funding."

Fluttershy and Henry slouched in sadness, while Filthy Rich grabbed the collars of his jacket and smirked. The Mayor continued looking at Eugene and smiled as if reflecting on the times she spent wandering the forest and observing the many wildlife that it inhabits.

"However," The Mayor continued. "If the park's home to rare or endangered species, then we shouldn't be upsetting it's natural habitat."

Hopes risen, Henry and Fluttershy gasped excitedly.

"In light of this discovery, construction on Mr. Rich's resort is now terminated! The park's forest shall remain not only as a piece of this town's rich background, but also serve as a home to the Canterlot Warbler!"

The two teens cheered and hopped up and down in excitement along with all the animals crying out in celebration.

"B-but, Mayor!" Filthy Rich muttered. "You gave me full authorization."

"And now I've revoked it," She smiled. "Sorry, Mr. Rich. Perhaps you'll have better luck elsewhere?"

"You don't understand! If I don't get this spa up and running as soon as possible then-"

"Honey!" called another voice, cutting him off.

Frozen stiff, Filthy Rich then looks behind and sees his wife, Spoiled Rich, angrily tapping her feet with glaring eyes at her husband and fist resting on her hips.

"Spoiled, sweetie," He said approaching her nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's my spa resort?"

Mr. Rich chuckled sheepishly. "Well, see, there's been a few setbacks. I've had to cancel construction for the time being."

"Again?! That's the fifth time this year. How does this keep occurring?"

Filthy Rich leers in Henry's and Fluttershy's direction. Intimidated by his grimace, the two simply watched as Spoiled Rich went off on a tangent while Filthy kept tugging at his tie nervously.

"I mean honestly," She said harshly. "We're the richest family in town and you can't even open one spa resort?"

The two walked away and left the forest with Filthy Rich trying to calm Spoiled Rich as she blabbered on and complained with no success. Just then, Fluttershy happily lunged at Henry and wrapped her arms around him for a tight hug.

"We did it!"

Henry happily returned the gesture. However, it wasn't until remembering their fight earlier did the two let go and blushed.

"You two do make quite the team," The Mayor smiled. "Not many people who pursuit this kind of goal are ever successful. But somehow you managed to pull through. You should both be very proud of one another."

The two teens awkwardly shared glances at first, until they ended up smiling again over their achievement.

* * *

After the forest was clear of all construction vehicles and equipment, Henry and Fluttershy said their goodbyes to the Mayor as she left the woods. Harry, the moose, Eugene, Reginald, Constance, Hubert and the rest of the forest mammals and birds surrounded the two teens and exchanged hugs and nuzzles. Henry does the same, wrapping his arms around Harry the bear and laughing along with the animals of Canterlot's forest. Meanwhile, Fluttershy picked up and happily hugged Angel tightly.

Henry still felt awful about the things he said earlier as he watched Fluttershy giggle with her friends. He got up and walked over to her. She does the same, still holding Angel. Staring at each other longer than they realized, Henry then took off Flutterhy's Geode necklace and hands it back to her. She takes it and examines the locket.

"Fluttersh-"

Fluttershy pressed her finger over Henry's mouth, and wore a warm smile.

"Thank you for saving the Forest, Henry. Though I'd rather you and the others hadn't done so the way you did, at least now their home is safe."

Henry smiled under her finger. Then Fluttershy shied away.

"And also… I'm sorry too."

"You're sorry?" He muttered through his shut lips.

She lets go. "It was my fault for putting too much pressure on you earlier. If you'd rather keep your connection to my Geode to yourself, then that's okay too."

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Fluttershy. You were only trying to help me. But I kept pushing you away because I was afraid of what my friends would think. And then I said that mean thing,"

He didn't even want to finish his sentence, especially seeing Fluttershy appearing upset again. Henry went on.

"You were right all along. I should be able to tell my friends anything."

"Do you still wanna tell them?"

Henry paused for a hot minute, then shook his head.

"I'm so sorry, Fluttershy," he sighed dejectedly. "Guess I didn't really learn anything from this."

"I wouldn't say that."

"You wouldn't?"

"Mm-mm. You still helped my friends when they needed someone to stand up with them. That's why my Geode chose to share its powers with you. You've had it in you all along. All it needed was a little kindness, and a lot of love towards your fellow animals to really shine. "

Henry rubbed the back of his head bashfully. Fluttershy also bashfully hid her arms behind her back before speaking up again.

"Why not try waiting until you're more comfortable speaking with animals? That way you'll feel less discouraged when you finally confess to your friends."

"You're saying I should keep this a secret still until I get used to it?" Henry asked.

Noticing him still expressing doubt, Fluttershy creases Henry's cheek with her palm.

"Whatever you decide, I'll always be there to support you, Henry. Because that's what friends do."

Henry grinned despite a few tears leaking down his cheek and over her hand. He gently overlapped his hand on Fluttershy's as the two exchanged grateful smiles.

After a while, the two friends walked back to the park through the forest with every woodland animal happily parading behind.

"Hey, what are the odds my friends also have powers from the other necklaces too?" Henry asked, cheekily.

Fluttershy giggled. "I wouldn't be surprised. They're probably going though what you are right now."

"Fluttershy!"

Sprinting from the pathway in front of them was Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle, catching up and standing in front of Henry and Fluttershy.

"We just saw you two on the news," Twilight said. "Is everything okay? Did you manage to save the forest?"

"Sure did," Fluttershy confirmed happily. "Everything's now a-okay! Right, Henry?"

The two sighed in relief and congratulated their friends. Henry didn't respond however. He looked at Fluttershy as if still upset over something, which greatly confused her. Then, after thinking over what Fluttershy told him, Henry hesitantly approached Sunset and Twilight.

"Sunset, Twilight, there's something I wanna tell you."

"What is it, Henry?" Twilight asked.

He looks back at Fluttershy quickly before continuing.

"You have to promise me you'll keep it a secret. None of my friends can know about this."

"Why not?" Sunset asked.

"Because Henry doesn't really understand it himself," Fluttershy chimed in and stood beside him, gently placing her hands around his arm. "He needs time to figure this out before anyone else can know."

She smiled proudly back at Henry, already feeling more confident with her by his side. Sunset rubbed her neck while Twilight adjusted her glasses, both trying to deduce what exactly they're talking about.

"Until then," Henry continued, "Maybe you two could help us with something we're having trouble with."

"Sure," Sunset said. "What do you wanna tell us?"

"Does this have something to do with Fluttershy's animals following you everywhere?" Twilight asked.

"You could say that," He smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eugene flew above the tall pine trees tweeting happily to himself. Next he flew towards a man resting on a hammock made of clouds. The strange man raises his right hand out. As he does, his hand transforms into a spider, which crawled all the way down his arm. Eugene lands on the stub, flaps his wings out and turns back into a hand. The stranger flexes his fingers as the Spider makes its way up the man and rest on his head, transforming back into a green fedora hat.

"Would you look at that," The Genie said. "Eugene actually came through for once. Not the way I was hopping. But I suppose there's still room for development now that Eugene seems to have found a permanent residence."

He looks down at Henry, Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer, still in shock by Henry's revelation but eagerly intrigued regardless. A sinister chuckle slipped from the Genie.

"Wait until those nay-sayers back home hear about my kindness now. Just another reason for them to see why I'm so great and sing more praises about me."

The Genie eyed Fluttershy particularly, seeing her beaming with serenity once again, and smiled warmly. He exhaled and laid back on his relaxing, pink cloud hammock, stretching his arms out before resting them behind his head.

"Then again, who am I to object when it comes to Fluttershy's happiness."

The Genie looks at the reader, and winks with a dashing grin.

* * *

 **More To Come Soon!**

* * *

 **Beginning Paragraphs Edited by: The Red Werewolf.**


	7. Stylish & I Know It Pt 1

**So here's that other two parter I promised; one I said I'd be making and would be the last in terms of two parters! Then again, the last chapter wasn't planned to be a two parter so who knows how the next two after this one will go. Anyways, this one will be focusing on James and Rarity, as they venture on their mission to craft James the most splendid outfit in Canterlot. Will they succeed? Or will a few bumps in the road hinder their progress? Find out now! Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy part uno of dos. Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Welcome To Canterlot High**

 **Short Stories!**

 **Stylish & I Know It Pt. 1** **:**

The Engines & Girls had decided to branch off after Thomas' friends from Sodor arrived in Canterlot High. Before leaving, Rarity took quick measurements of Thomas' friends, using measuring tape to determine the midriff, chest, and arms and leg length. Rarity was inspired to patch up a new line of clothing for Thomas' friends upon seeing them in their current attire, which she passionately felt needed her own touch of glamour to really stand out in their world.

James couldn't agree more, as he felt the clothes he's wearing paled in comparison to his brightly colored red paint. So, he approached Rarity and asked her if she could fix up a new outfit that'll make him look as splendid as his engine appearance, to which Rarity happily agreed. Getting a good idea on what each of them like, she already had plenty of ideas and was overly eager to get started on stitching as soon as possible.

* * *

After verifying all the measurements needed, James accompanied Rarity on her errand and made their way across town to a market street on their way to a local fabric store. Much like all the other Engines, James was surprised by how different this world was. If he's going to fit in amongst the people, he thought the best way to do so was to fashion himself a new attire. As opposed to his current outfit; consisting a red leather jacket with a black zipper hoodie, white on the inside of the hood and a yellow number five patched on both upper arms. A red partially untucked t-shirt, red pants with a gold belt and black running shoes. Despite what Rarity said about wearing what embraces the best of you, both her and James were still eager to experiment with different clothing.

"So, James, Darling," Rarity said. "Any ideas on what you'd like your new outfit to include?"

James examined himself.

"Well, I would like to be red still."

"Done," She said, cheerfully.

He looked over his appearance again with even more inspiration.

"And shiny,"

"Done."

"Oh. And splendid, that's the most important feature."

"Way a head of you," She winked.

"Oh. How about something that'll gleam against the sunlight and draw all eyes on me."

"Done, done and done!" she said in a singsong voice.

"Great! If you can do that," James said, "then I have the upmost trust you'll make me the perfect outfit to really stand out in this city."

"Well of course, darling. I have just the thing that's sure to accumulate all necessities! I promise to whip up the most glamorous, most show stopping couture the male fashion industry has ever bare witnessed."

James was now overly excited.

"I knew I made the right choice in asking you to make me look splendid."

"You won't be disappointed!" Rarity giggled and hopped with excitement. "I cannot wait to get started! I'm simply filled with an abundance of ideas!"

As Rarity and James kept walking down the sidewalk, the two stopped in their tracks to find a sad man holding a broken hat in his hand. The rim of this hat was torn off. Concerned, Rarity approached the sad man.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Well, I bought this hat for my fiancée. But the rim seems to have torn off."

"Good heavens!" Rarity gasped, then examined the hat. "Well, no wonder it fell apart. The fabric, stitching and lining are amateurish at best. This simply will not do."

Rarity then goes through her backpack and pulls out an older but fancier sun hat. James didn't know what she was doing, and neither did the man at first, until she hands him the hat.

"Here you go, Sir. This hat is of much higher quality and prone to actually stay stitched together longer than any of those cheap ones. Not to mention it'll make your fiancée look absolutely fabulous!"

"Wow. It's perfect! Thank you very much, Miss."

The man walked away as Rarity kindly waves back at him. The two friends then continued to their walk to the fabric store.

"What was that?" James asked.

"What was what?"

"You just gave him your hat? Just like that?"

"Yes?" Rarity said, almost confused.

"Well, wasn't that yours?"

"It's called being generous, James. Don't you know what that is?"

"Of course, I do. I just never understood why so many people have to act that way. Even Edward keeps telling me I need to be more generous."

"Maybe Edward knows what he's talking about. You see, being generous not only opens opportunities for everyone around you, but for yourself as well!"

James crossed his arms. "I doubt it."

Rarity wanted to be cross, but instead remained firm to her point.

"You asked me to stitch up some new clothes for you and I accepted. And now, not only are you and your friends getting new outfits, I get to expand my haute couture on male fashion, which is an area I'm rather rusty at and keen on improving."

James raised his brow, still not getting the point.

"Well, don't you see, James? This results in each of us getting what we desire."

"I'm happy that you're making me a new outfit, Rarity. But, how do _I_ get anything in return if all I do is just give and give?"

"That's just how generosity works, darling. You never know what you may get in return. Being generous will open wonders, and fill you with so much energy!"

* * *

Rarity then walks ahead and cheerfully breaks out into song out of nowhere, surprising James a little.

 **Rarity:** "Generosity, what you do to me,"

"In this huge, bustling community."

[ _The two looked around at the busy streets, the eye-catching stores, and people walking by and paying no notice. Rarity takes James by the arms and guided him down the sidewalk. James wasn't into it though and continued pouting as they walked._ ]

"Where there's always opportunity,"

"To do the friendly thing."

[ _Then, James' stomach began grumbling. Noticing this, Rarity finds a hot dog stand, bought one with ketchup and mustard, and gave it to James. Curious, he took a whiff his hot dog then goes for a bite._ ]

"If someone's grouchy, pay no mind."

"Surprise instead with something kind."

[ _Before he could eat his hot dog, Rarity tucked a piece of cloth under his shirt's collar. Taking a bite after feeling bashful, James felt an explosion of flavors pop in his mouth. This was the best treat he could ever taste. He couldn't help but smile, much to Rarity's amusement. James then forced himself to mask this knowing it would prove her point._ ]

"Lo and behold, you may just find,"

"A smile is what you bring."

[ _Rarity and James finally arrived at a fabric shop. James finished eating his hot dog as they walked up the counter where a clerk named Royal Pin kindly greeted them._ ]

"Hello, Rarity!" Royal Pin said. "Picking up the usual?"

"Actually, I would like a surplus of differentiating fabric ranging from your finest materials."

"Coming right up," Royal Pin beckons two other employees standing by to fetch Rarity's fabric. "So, what's the occasion?"

"I'm about to create a unique line of fashion for my new friend James and his friends."

"Ohh. Sounds exciting." Royal Pin looks to James, "You're in good hands, pal. Rarity certainly has a keen eye for fashion."

Rarity's fabric arrives as the two employees placed boxes and bags on the counter. She pays for her fabric then handed James some boxes to carry, much to his disinterest. James held onto six piles of fabric filled boxes stacked on top of one another while Rarity hung three rows of bags over both arms. Rarity then handed Royal Pin a few extra dollars.

"Some gratuity for all the trouble."

"How kind. Good luck, Rarity! Not like you'll need it."

[ _The two leave the store, with Rarity bursting through the doors and proudly continuing her song, occasionally twirling and waving her arms out in the air._ ]

 **Rarity:** "Generosity, I'm here to show all that I can give."

"Generosity, my goal to set the bar."

"Just sit back and watch how I live."

[ _Twirling back to see a man entering the fabric store, Rarity approached the entrance and held the door open for him._ ]

"After you," Rarity offered.

The man tipped his hat, "Why, thank you."

Feeling extra generous, she took out her scarf, approached a shivering woman by a crosswalk and wraps it around her neck.

"Please, take mine."

"Wow, okay!"

All James could do was roll his eyes as he continued exerting and steadying the stack of fabric boxes.

[ _Rarity and James continue their venture through the market streets now on their way to a supply store to pick up tools needed to assemble the outfits._ ]

 **Rarity:** "Some may say, Rarity,"

"Don't be so big-hearted and bold."

[ _Rarity sheepishly hugged herself as they walk pass people rudely paying no notice and passing by as if they expected them to move away. The two stopped for a moment when Rarity stands with her back hand pressed against her forehead with more frustrated people walking along._ ]

"Treating strangers like they're friends."

"This town's too big and cold."

[ _Reaching their next destination, Rarity noticed a man dropping and scattering his news paper on the ground. The man angrily shakes his fist to the air as the wind sweeps it away. Feeling bad for him, Rarity spotted a news stand and walked over to it._ ]

 **Rarity:** "But this is how I play my cards."

"I'm not about to fold."

[ _She bought a news paper and went to hand it over to the man. At first not knowing how to react, the man then smiled along with a beaming Rarity._ ]

"Where I see a frown, I go to town."

"Call me the smile patrol."

[ _While Rarity's inside a supply store, James waited outside by the doors with the fabric boxes. Tired and frustrated, James placed the boxes down and crossed his arms._ ]

 **James: "** Generosity, such a foolish thing."

"It's always them and we or us."

[ _Thinking it over while still pouting to himself, James realized he doesn't need to complain about who's being generous to who. Like Rarity told him, he was still getting what he wanted either way. His grimace didn't matter all that much for her acts of generosity towards people they randomly came across didn't really affect him in the slightest._ ]

"But so long as I can get my way,"

"Then there's no need to make a fuss!"

"All set!" Rarity exclaimed, happily.

[ _James and Rarity, now in high spirits, make their way to the_ _Carousel Boutique where Rarity works. Despite not seeing eye to eye, both were still very happy and excited to get started on assembling James' clothes, as they frolicked down the sidewalk until they reach the Boutique._ ]

 **Rarity:** "Generosity, my way to show all that I can do!"

"Generosity, you are the key!"

"Never fear, I'm here just for you!"

[ _Rarity finished her song once they stop outside the doors. And with all said and done, they enter the Boutique, carefully steadying their boxes and bags through the entrance doors._ ]

"Just for you!"

* * *

The two bring in and store their fabric boxes and bags in Rarity's workspace. It was trouble getting them up to the second floor, but James managed well despite how tired he was. Being a person was way more exhausting then being an engine so far, another trait he took an immediate disliking to among other things about his human appearance. Next, Rarity left to get dressed in her work uniform. A bored James simply sat and waited while she was getting ready, until finally she shows up again.

"Ta-da!"

Rarity stood in front of a surprised James, standing up from his seat to get a better look.

Her uniform consisted of a dress with the top being plain black and the skirt being pink with a bubbly design. Four rows of pink pearls wrap around her top and held together by three blue gems on the left shoulder. She wore light blue leggings also with bubbly designs and blue gems bedazzled randomly throughout as well as thick, high heeled shoes with a pink ribbon at the heel. A barrette with three blue gems, pink strings shaped like a butterfly, and a pink fluffy feather topped off the whole ensemble.

She twirled on her heels for show then posed with her pinkie inches away from her grinning mouth.

"Oh, my, Rarity," He said, speechless. "You look splendid!"

Rarity giggled. "I wasn't fond of its original appearance when I first volunteered. So, with Prim Hemline's permission, I took the liberty of bedazzling it myself. What do you think?"

"It's amazing. If this is the kind of handy work I can expect from you, then my new outfit is sure to be the most splendid out of all in this town."

"Well now, let's not get a head of ourselves, dear. I know I'm good but,"

Rarity was cut off by a sharp voice. "Miss Rarity."

Her and James look back and see a woman approaching them. The woman had pale, grayish cerise eyes, short, pale amaranth hair, and indigo grey skin. She wore a ruffled, high collar blouse, a blue jacket, purple pants and pink high heeled shoes.

"P-Prim Hemline!" Rarity stuttered with a nervous smile.

Prim stood firmly in front of them and spoke with a sophisticated tone.

"I would like to speak to you about something important, something that will require your immediate acquiescence."

"Why of course," Rarity said, relaxing a little.

Prim Hemline then noticed James. She cleared her throat and hid her arms behind her back then raised a chin.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh, uh, yes. James, this is my boss Prim Hemline. Miss Hemline, this is James."

"Hello, ma'am," James said, politely.

"Good day. And to what do you owe the pleasure?"

"Huh?"

Rarity imputed. "James is going to model a new line of clothing I'm designing, Miss Hemline."

"I don't suppose you mean the lineup I expect you to present at the Carousel's Défilé De Mode?"

She stuttered again, clutching her head and repeating Defile De Mode through nervous inhales and exhales.

"What does that mean?" James asked, confused.

Arms behind her back, Prim paced back and forth about the workspace as she explains.

"Canterlot City's top fashion journalists will be visiting our boutique tomorrow evening for a fashion runway show. I ask that all my interns present their work as a display for the skills they've developed and to showcase Carousel Boutique's latest fashion du jour."

"You want me to showcase my lineup?!" Rarity said, half excited and nervous.

Prim stops in front of Rarity. "Indeed. Though I do expect something more in line with our target demographic, Miss Rarity. Whatever you and your, err friend, had intentionally planned shall not be permitted on the show."

Rarity looks back at James, knowing fully she wouldn't have time to make his clothing and prepare for the fashion showcase. James could sense the same dread and became just as worried. None of them knew what to do. Then, after shaking off her anxiety, Rarity came up with an idea. She tried convincing Prim Hemline to let her display the lineup of male clothing she originally had planned to make for James. Rarity went into detail and justification as to why reaching out to other customers will benefit the store.

"I'm sure Carousel's Défilé De Mode will be a grant opportunity to appeal to other demographics," Rarity pitched. "Imagine how many more clients the store could bring in."

"Miss Rarity," Prim snapped. "I run a highly sophisticated and prestigious boutique, not some cheap market. And that's not about to change."

"Oh, please, Miss Hemline!" Rarity begged. "I beg of you! Give me this one chance to prove myself. I-I'll even have a back up line on stand by in case of an emergency."

Prim strokes her chin as she looks back at Rarity with her hand enclosed together, pupils glistening, and a large grin on display.

"Very well," Prim said with her chin up. "I will allow you to showcase your new wardrobe; be it male or female."

Rarity grabbed James' hands and squealed happily while hopping up and down. James was just as happy for her despite not fully understanding what they agreed to yet.

"If you surprise me at the show tomorrow then perhaps I shall take up your suggestions and revamp Carousel Boutique's appeal to a wider target market."

"Thank you so much, Miss Hemline!" Rarity said, excitedly. "I promise you won't be disappointed."

Prim Hemline then leaves the two but not before stopping in her place to sharply press the importance further.

"I expect nothing but your absolute best, Miss Rarity. So, don't mess this up!"

"Heh-heh."

Another wash of dread and stress plowed Rarity as Prim Hemline walks back downstairs to the first floor. Rarity waved until she was gone, then walks over to the boxes and bags of fabric and begins unpacking. James goes over and helps her with unpacking, offering to take a heavy load Rarity was struggling with, and places them by her work desk.

"Are we really going to display the clothes your making for me at a big show, Rarity?" James asked.

"That we are. This is a very big deal, James. My work will be presented for all of Canterlot City's top fashion critics to observe and, well, critique." She turned to him. "I don't suppose you'd mind modeling them as well? Seeing as how you'll already be wearing some."

"You want me to show off your clothes in front of the critics?"

"I know this probably wasn't something you were expecting, but, would you be so kind as to do so for me?" She pleaded.

"Sure! If it means showing off your splendid clothing in front of people, then that sounds like the perfect job for me."

Rarity ran up and hugged him. "Ohh! You're too kind."

James returns the gesture then let's go so the two can continue unpacking.

"Now, these critics aren't just regular people, James. They'll be paying extra close attention to every little detail. If we can make this work, we'll be lucky if the entire town gets to see my wardrobe in all its beauty."

"And they'll see me and how splendid I am wearing it!" James imputed excitedly.

She giggled. "This will be a perfect opportunity to not only finally please Miss Hemline, but also work on the clothes for your friends simultaneously."

"So long as you make mine first though, right?"

She shook her head and smirked. "Yes, James. Yours shall be of top priority."

James exhaled in relief. "Then let's not waste any time!"

Rarity takes a seat on her chair and spins around laughing with enthusiasm.

"With your splendour and my savoir faire, we'll be an unstoppable force!" She then holds up a few pictures to James depicting different styles of fashion. "Now, what style would you be fitted to try first? Boho, Dapper, Rockabilly, Avant Garde?"

James examined all the pictures then spoke.

"What I'd like is your most eye catching outfit yet. So desirable that even I can't take my eyes off me."

"Avant Garde it is!"

An hour passes after Rarity started her sewing. She'd alternate from sketching, measuring, comparing fabrics and the stitching needed to assemble her outfits. All the while, Rarity was humming happily to herself as she worked. She loved working on clothes and trying new things, putting her in an extra special mood as she continued modeling James, who stood in a tee pose as Rarity went on with her work. She overlapped different fabrics and took extra measurements, and had him try on different jackets, hats, and shirts that she stitched up in a pinch.

* * *

Just then, two girls entered the workspace. Both girls wore violet, severe school uniforms with blazers, plaid skirts, knee high socks and Mary Janes. One girl, sporting a two-tone blue crossed scarf, had greyish brown eyes, violet hair held up in a headband, and pale orchid skin. The other girl, sporting a white-bordered lavender sailor collar with a scarlet tie, had light cyan eyes, pale, light grayish cyan and light opalish hair with a tri-shade hair clip, and light amberish skin.

The purple haired girl held next to no bags or boxes. The sailor collar girl, on the other hand, struggled under the teetering stacks of boxes, which she steadily places on the ground before they could collapse. She had rows of bags hung over her arms as well, which she couldn't catch on time before they finally slip off and fall on the floor, causing fabric materials, tools, and sketch art to spill and scatter. The sailor collar girl slouched in disappointment while the blue scarfed girl crossed her arms disapprovingly.

Rarity and James turn their attention to them. The sailor collar girl began cleaning the mess while the blue scarf girl chuckled as she spots Rarity.

"Rarity!" She said. "So good to see you. Looks like Prim Hemline has you working tirelessly on the fashion show as well, I see."

"You have no idea. But, not to worry. It'll all be worth it. I have just the most glamorous line up that's sure to wow those critics."

"Don't you remember me? Suri Polomare from the Friendship Games?"

"Oh, yes, of course. I– I thought I recognized you from somewhere. What ever are you doing up here though?"

"Guess Prim Hemline hasn't told you yet? I was just hired as her new intern!"

"Were you? Since when?"

"Couple days ago. So, not only are we school rivals, but now it looks like we'll be fashion rivals pretty soon," She laughed. "Okay?"

"Oh. Well, welcome aboard, Suri. And may I ask who your friend is?"

Rarity approaches the girl and helps to clean up her things. Instead of introducing her, Suri goes over to check out Rarity's sketches, mostly consisting of just male outlining.

"My, just look at your designs," Suri complimented. "I heard you were the best but this just takes the cake."

"Well, those are only concept sketches, darling. Wait until you see the whole ensemble," She then offered a hand to the other girl. "I'm Rarity. Nice to meet you, miss?"

The girl smiled and accepted. Suri Interrupts as soon as the girl opens her mouth.

"Uh, no offence, Rarity, but isn't women's fashion kinda your forte?"

Rarity stood back up. "Why of course. But I thought it a good idea to experiment a little, as a way of appealing to a wider target audience."

Suri turned to her. "Not that I'm disagreeing or anything, but a boutique is supposed to be devoted to women's fashion. But hey, you do you," She chuckled "Okay?"

"Why, thank you for the support, Suri." Rarity went back to organizing the fabric she plans on using. "This is my friend James, by the way. He'll be modeling my wardrobe for the boutique's upcoming showcase tomorrow."

"Suri," James acknowledged.

Suri, however, gave James a rather uninterested glance followed by an eye roll as she turns away. This disgusted and offended James. How could someone not be interested in meeting him? He's the most splendid engine on Sodor. Then again, he wasn't on Sodor anymore, which left James under the impression that his current attire might be the reason for her disinterested attitude. He wanted Rarity to sew his new clothes as soon as possible to avoid running into anymore people giving the same impression. After cleaning up the mess, the other girl with the sailor collar approached James, who raised his brow at her.

"Um, hi, James. My name's,"

"Coco," Suri interrupts. "Be a dear and stash my supplies over by my work bench, m'kay?"

Slouching, Coco complied and went over to organize Suri's things. James was confused by this.

"So," James asked. "What will you and Coco be showing off at the big show?"

"Nothing special," Suri chuckled. "Just my own original collection with a few creative inputs from my assistant over there."

"You said you'd also showcase the clothing I made as well," Coco said, over hearing their conversation.

"Oh, and that too."

Rarity grabbed a red jacket made of stretchy, shimmery fabric and held it in front of James.

"How wonderful!" She complimented, "I cannot wait to see both of your designs."

"Well, truth is," Suri admitted, "my collection is nearly done but it's still missing a few key elements. Take my culottes, for example; they are simply crying out for just the right accent, but I haven't the slightest notion where I,"

Suri Polomare paused then noticed the shiny red jacket Rarity's holding in front of James and gasped. Coco hears this and goes over to join her after unpacking and organizing a few boxes.

"Actually," She went up and examined the fabric by rubbing it with her hands. "Just a touch of this fabric could be perfect with it. W– Oh, hey, would you mind terribly if I took a swatch?"

"Oh, not at all!" Rarity grabs the shimmery fabric roll. "Here, I have loads extra."

James was shocked. She was about to give away fabric for his new outfit.

"You're sure?" Suri said, reaching for the fabric roll.

"Positive!"

But then, James stepped in between them and swaps the fabric roll out of Rarity's hand.

"Actually," James poorly imitated. "Rarity is using this fabric to make my new outfit. And since this is the finest material, then I'm the only one who can complement its unique style. So sorry, Suri, but you'll just have to stick with your rubbish materials and leave us splendid people with our own top of the line clothes."

Suri glared at an amused James, smirking with pride.

"James!" Rarity snapped. "That's no way to talk to someone asking for a few samples of fabric!"

"No, don't worry. I totally get it," Suri said, pretending to check her nails. "You'd rather keep everything to yourself as opposed to sharing like someone who's, ohh let's say, actually generous with their belongings."

Rarity gasped. Suri Polomare and Coco then headed to the stairs leading to the first floor.

"Come, Coco. We're clearly not wanted here so let's just get out of their way and leave them to their 'important work'."

Rarity irately turned to James with hand on her hips.

"That was rather uncalled for, James."

"Hey! I did you a favor, Rarity." James shoves the fabric roll back to her, "This fabric would've been completely wasted on her."

"I was only going to give her some for accents, not her whole line up."

"You can't be nice to everyone all the time you know? Haven't you ever thought that maybe some people just don't deserve your generosity?"

"Well, maybe you should adhere to your friend's advice and try it for once! And be surprised what good it does."

"Not if it doesn't get me anywhere close to finishing my new outfit."

"Ugh, It's not just yours! Mmm!" Rarity then composed herself, despite her left eye twitching and teeth grit. "I think we need a break."

"Fine by me," He said with eyes closed and chin up. "I was getting tired of standing around anyway."

She then marched over to her wallet, took out some cash, and handed it to James.

"Here, buy yourself a snack across the street."

"What about you?"

"I'm staying put and making myself a batch of stress tea. Besides, I have an outfit in need of completing for a certain vain Jane."

James looks at the cash then heads towards the stairs. Rarity sits back on her work desk, her back turned away from him.

"Just be sure to keep making progress on that outfit while I'm out," James said, conceitedly.

"Oh, sure. Not like I have other garments I need to finish or anything; for people who are also keen on wearing them!"

She didn't hear a reply, assuming James had already left. Rarity rested her head on her hand while irritably taping the surface desk with her fingers. This wasn't becoming nearly as much fun as she initially thought anymore. James was more concerned with himself and his new outfit over all else. And now Suri thinks of Rarity as being greedy thanks to James' interference. The ordeal almost brought her to a point where she didn't want to continue with his outfit. None the less, Rarity still had clothes to sew, and began working diligently on her new friend's outfits while brewing fresh cups of tea for herself and James.

* * *

Meanwhile, James marched down the stairs to the first floor of the boutique.

"Oh, that Rarity," he complained. "I only wanted her to have all the materials needed to make new clothes. And she gets mad at me for being ungenerous. Of all the,"

James stopped and notices Suri and Coco standing by one of the mirrors. Neither of them looked very happy. In fact, Suri looked cross with Coco. Suspicious, he quickly hid in one of the dressing rooms and peaked through the violet curtains to get a good view. Suri held a fabric roll and berated Coco with a stern glare.

"Don't think I didn't notice this when you dropped my bags earlier," She said, waving it in front of her. "Now, when did I recall this being on the list I gave you?"

Coco nervously overlapped and fiddled with her hands.

"Well, they were all out of the other fabric. So, I figured I would buy another set and see if maybe you'd try giving it your own spin."

"Try? Hah! I can't even use this as a wash cloth it's that useless."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. You see, the texture can be used as a good lining if you,"

"Quiet!" Suri snapped. "I pay assistants to sew and get coffee, not talk. 'Kay?"

Coco hung her head.

"And had that jerk not gotten in the way, I would've snagged Rarity's fabric and made a super cute collection that would've totally blown hers to obscurity. But, now I have nothing that can surpass her work."

"I'm so sorry, Suri."

Suri examined the fabric wheel suspiciously then looked at Coco.

"Mm. Then again, how do I know you didn't just buy this for yourself?"

"W-What?"

"Heh, really?" Suri grew crosser. "Are you that desperate to show off your clothes that you'd sabotage mine just to sew your own?"

"N-No! I swear!" Coco pleaded, anxiously.

She then began imitating Coco. "How unfortunate, Suri. Looks like you got no clothes to show. Why don't you try on my outfits since I've already made plenty!"

"Please, Suri! That's not at all what I intended! I know how important this is for you and I wanna help you achieve this just as much."

"You better. 'Cause I already said I'd show off your outfits for the show, didn't I?"

Coco nodded despite some reluctance. Suri then wrapped her arm around Coco's shoulder nonchalant.

"And that's what I plan on doing. All I ask is that you make my outfits in exchange. That way we'll both get what we want," Suri chuckled. "M'kay?"

James was shocked, and even more so as Suri continued her blackmail.

"If I'm not successful, I can't guarantee your outfits will ever see the window display. Prim Hemline isn't going to let me keep this job unless I have something to show for it. We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?"

Coco sighed, hung her head, and responded meekly.

"No."

Suri smirked with pride. She lets go and stood in front of a discouraged Coco.

"Hope you realize how fortunate you are to have me as your mentor. Now get me some coffee!"

Coco frantically complied and quickly ran off to fetch Suri her coffee. James hid behind the curtains before anyone could see him.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about that Suri!" James said to himself.

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**


	8. Stylish & I Know It Pt 2

**So I think its safe to say I have a problem with procrastinating. Here's the thing; I could make the excuse that I'm using up all the time I should be writing for planning and conceptualizing certain future stories that may or may not be coming sooner rather than later, but I don't think that's as good enough. Anyways, here's the part 2 of James and Rarity's arc! Hopefully you like it and stay tuned for more (hopefully lol). Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Welcome To Canterlot High**

 **Short Stories!  
**

 **Stylish & I Know It Pt. 2** **:**

Despite them falling out, James and Rarity worked on their clothes for the Carousal Boutique's Défilé De Mode, a fashion runway show displaying the store's latest fashion lineup. They spent a good chuck of their time organizing, sewing, and trying on clothes for him to wear on the runway. Rarity stitched, crafted, bedazzled, and finished up James' clothes while he instructed her on how and what his new outfit should include.

James and Rarity weren't having nearly as much fun as they were starting out. During their work at the Carousal Boutique, James had prevented Rarity from sharing some of her fabric with Suri Polomare, a fellow intern also designing clothes for the big show. Because they got into a fiddle about generosity, Rarity and James were now at odds due to their own views on the matter, and stopped speaking each other soon after unless if needed.

Later in the afternoon, James left to meet his friends at Applejack's while Rarity stayed at the boutique to continue working on her wardrobe, including an emergency lineup for when things went wrong or the critics disapprove of her current lineup. She had more fun making the backup clothes than she did James'. Given how much inspiration she lost during their quarrel earlier, Rarity hadn't put much effort into James' outfits. Even as she went over and checked every inch, Rarity had little motivation to work on James' outfit and moved on to making extra clothes, as well as clothes for the rest of Thomas' friends.

* * *

 **[Thursday Evening]**

Early in evening, the Boutique was bustling with people getting everything organized. Prim Hemline had requested a slight redecorating to the Boutique for the occasion. Painters stood on mobile scaffolds and tall ladders placed on the second and first floor. They used paint wheels and brushes to decorate the interior with clashing styles of pink, purple, yellow, red, white, and little touches of black.

The entire fashion show set up itself consisted of a single, narrowed, flat runway that ran all the way down near the entry doors to the back of the shop were the stairs led up to the second floor. Behind the platform was a large, maroon red curtain where models would wait to be called on. Canterlot City's top fashion journalist had already arrived, and were seated on cushioned chairs in between the catwalk. Fashion enthusiasts arrived as well to check out the show, making it a full house.

James, Rarity, as well as Suri and her assistant Coco, were on the second floor preparing for the show. They spent this time getting in some last-minute sowings, finishing touch ups, and adding accessories, gems, and other bedazzling items to their wardrobe. Prim Hemline entered the workspace and clapped both her hands together repeatedly to gain attention.

"Attention, Everyone! Carousel Boutique's Défilé De Mode will begin momentarily. Once we're done setting up backstage, you'll be readying your outfits for your run-through appointments."

Rarity felt nervous. James, on the other hand, couldn't be anymore excited. Highly respected people will be watching him show off brand-new clothes for people to admire. Suri was also nonchalant. She managed to fix up her own wardrobe well enough to rival Rarity's. Of course, it was mostly Coco and her seam work that compiled her clothes, but Suri could care less, so long as she had something to show. She wasn't worried about being outshined anymore. Prim faced Suri and Coco.

"You'll showcase your lineup first." Then she turned to Rarity. "Your model shall go after. We'll resume this pattern between each participant. Suri goes out, then James, and vice versa. We keep to a precise schedule, so let's try and adhere to some consistency, hmm?"

Everyone nodded. Prim then approached Rarity.

"You have that backup line ready, correct?"

Rarity nodded nervously.

"Good. These critics represent businesses whose profession is solely exclusive to women's fashion. So, I won't be the only one you're trying to convince. They will be the toughest critics to sway in your quest to justify male clothing in my boutique. Whatever you have planned, Miss Rarity, it had better work."

"Heh-heh. N-no worries, Miss Hemline. I'm sure my lineup will do them just."

Prim perked her chin up and headed back downstairs to the stage.

"I'll be downstairs if anyone requires my outlook."

Rarity waved back meekly to Miss Hemline as she left. She tried mustering a smile but expressed more stress and concern than excitement.

"You okay, Rarity?" James asked, noticing her discomfort.

"Fine, fine, just fine, James. Why wouldn't I be? Not like my whole career is on the line or anything!" A nervous laugh snuck up on her.

James was a bit surprised. Coco noticed this as well and wanted to go over and check up on Rarity. Suri, however, called her back with a finger snap and demanded that she stay focus on her work. Then, Rarity began pushing James towards her work station.

"Come, let's get you suited up before the big, important, be-all end-all show of the year!"

The two reached Rarity's work station. The area was cluttered with fabric, sketch drawings, boxes, yarn balls, books and tools for stitching. Painters were still on ladders working to paint the second floor, which made the entire second floor space even more crowded. There was also a chrome stand by her desk, presumably a mannequin, with a white cloth draped over it.

"Is this it?" James asked, examining the draped mannequin. "Is my outfit finished?"

"M-more or less," Rarity muttered.

James went for a peak under the sheets. But Rarity, in a heat of panic, gave his hand a gentle smack.

"No peaking!"

James rubbed his hand. "Wow. It must be really great if even I can't see it yet."

Rarity laughed sheepishly while her arms hid behind her back.

"You see?" James conceitedly. "Had I not stopped Suri from stealing your fabric, you would've never made my outfit as perfect as it is."

"Ugh," She face-palmed. "Not this again, James."

"But, I'm telling the truth, Rarity. Suri was going to steal your designs. I heard her say so myself!"

Surprised by what she overheard, Suri slyly eavesdropped from across her work station on their conversation.

Rarity sighed. "Look, Suri may be a bit, err, eccentric, but I can't imagine why she'd do something so drastic."

"Her materials aren't as good as yours, that's why. She doesn't even make her own clothes. She has Coco doing all the work."

Rarity paused to contemplate his statement, then became worried for Coco the more the thought about her. It did seem blatantly obvious that Coco was being neglected by Suri during their encounter yesterday. She wondered if his claims about Suri and Coco were also just as true as it sounded. Rarity approached James, still with his arms crossed, and rested her hand on his forearms.

"I appreciate you looking out for me, James. But, whether or not Suri really intended to pilfer my designs, the way you went about preventing it was still unnecessary."

"Rarity!" He said, fed up. "You being generous nearly ruined your whole lineup. Suri never deserved your offer and me preventing her from copying you only proves it. If anything, you should be thanking me."

"Oh, don't act like you're any better, mister!" Rarity fired back. "What makes you so deserving of all the help I'm giving as oppose to literally anyone else?"

"I can think of plenty reasons."

Suri was worried she'd had to intervene now that James knew about her earlier plan. But, seeing them going at each other assured her otherwise. She could sense the tension between the two greatly, which made her smirk upon seeing it unfold. Both James and Rarity glared at each other. Then, Suri approached the two while chuckling. She was wearing a purple and white sleeveless porcelain print flare dress with ruffles.

"Wow, loving the chemistry here. Can't wait to see it out on the runway," She laughed. "Okay?"

"Suri," Rarity said, chuckling sheepishly. "How long have you been listening?"

Suri's hands rest on her hips. "Long enough to hear all the slander I expected from a couple of shallow competitors."

James and Rarity shared a glance. A woman called for Suri to make her way to the runway.

"Gotta go! The road to fame and fortune calls!" Suri laughed, then firmly called Coco. "Coco! Work on my collection while I'm gone!"

Suri grinned a cunning smirk as she walked away while looking back at James and Rarity, both with their arms crossed and glaring at one another. Rarity then spoke severely to James.

"I do not want to hear another peep about ' _your'_ outfit, or about Suri, generosity, or anything that for some reason has to revolve around you. Can we just agree to put this aside for tonight?"

James simply rolled his eyes.

"James," She asserted, sternly.

"Yes, yes, fine." He muttered. "Not a peep."

With all said and done, Rarity tired to chipper up a bit, feeling more excited for the fashion show again. Even James relaxed a little as he uncrossed his arms and wore a warm smile.

"Good!" She beamed. "Now, shall we get you prepped for the big show?"

"Yes, let's."

* * *

While Suri was on the runway, Rarity began fitting James for his first ensemble. The first item of clothing James bared was a stylish, cross hatch shirt designed in a red, all-over ditsy print pattern of contrasting colours. The shirt had short, turn up sleeves, full front button fastening, and a smart collar. His wore black, sliming, high fashion denim Jeans made with thick red designs along the thighs, knees, and calves, and grey, zipper designed shoes with black streaks. Topping off the outfit was a vintage, leather string cuff and a grey beanie hat.

"Why do they have to make these so tight?" James said, tugging at his collar. "I can barely move my arms."

"Oh, hush," Rarity said. "The most dashing men in the industry wear this look."

"Are you sure I look fine?"

"Magnifique!"

James wasn't so sure about this one, but still took Rarity's word for it, given how she is the fashion expert. The two of them shared a smile before a woman called for James to head downstairs. Rarity giggled and hopped with excitement. James was excited too, as they made their way down stairs. They passed Suri and Coco along the way, with Suri giving them dirty looks and Coco giving wistful ones. James shot Suri a dirty look while Rarity noticed Coco's exhausted demeanor.

Standing behind the curtains of the runway, James couldn't help but feel nervous himself. At least, that's what he thought this feeling was. Now that he was so close to showing off his splendidness to a group of professionals, James was more than ecstatic to really get the show started. Perhaps this was more excitement than anxiety.

Rarity inspected his outfit all over for any adjustments, gives him the okay, then positions him in front of the curtains.

"This is it, James," Rarity said, brushing off his shoulders. "Remember to use all the steps and practices I taught you. Now, get out there and show them what you've got."

The curtains unveil, revealing the long, stretched-out runway and the crowds of people sitting on both sides. Smiling confidently, James walked out onto the stage, stopped in his place, and posed with his arms waved out.

"Heeere's James!"

Some of the critics and audiences were confused by his entrance and began murmuring to each other. Prim Hemline, seated within the crowd as well, also didn't take to liking of this display. Rarity simply face-palmed.

Poppy, dance, house music begins to play. With full confidence in his stride, James began strolling along the catwalk. Flashing lights and snapping clicks from cameras barraged the runway with small murmurs echoing all over the studio. James had his eyes shut and his dashing smile prominently on display. Stopping at just the foot of the runway, he stopped and posed for the cameras. Meanwhile, Rarity spectated from behind the curtains. Most of the critics she spotted seemed impressed with James' display so far. She looked to Prim Hemline, who remained stoic through out, giving little to no impressions on her outfits. Finishing up, James strode back to the curtains. He stood in a few more poses, which received a large applause from a few enthusiasts, then disappeared back behind the curtains.

Meeting Rarity again, she gives him an approving thumbs up. James was exhilarated after being out on the runway for his very first time.

"That was amazing!" James said. "I felt like a real star!"

"I know!" Rarity laughed, eagerly. "But the show's not over just yet. We need get you suited in your next outfit. Ooohh! I think we may just win this after all!"

As James followed Rarity back up to the second floor, James passes by Suri, already fitted with her next dress and waiting to go out next. She gives him a snide glance.

"Call that a display? You're lucky I didn't make 'em too bored of you after just seeing my first outfit."

James angrily stared at her, then caught up with Rarity half way up the stairs.

Suri Polomare proudly stepped out onto the catwalk, now wearing a decorative purple and blue asymmetrical dress. She received more applauses from enthusiasts, especially after posing in stances roughly similar to James'. After finishing her run through, James stepped out onto the runway next, sporting his next attire. He wore a stylish, long-sleeve, o-neck collar, maroon t-shirt. A black, rugged, square, soft woven scarf. Bright grey, ripped, slim fit designer jeans with knee zippers and square toe calf boots. Suri stepped out afterwards, wearing an abstract, blouson dress with a black pencil shaped skirt and loose top designed in varying colors of white, pink, yellow, blue and purple. James next wore a longline polyester Cardigan with a turndown collar, casual pants, a fedora, and breathable, canvas gumshoes.

Both James and Suri went backwards and forwards down the runway during each of their turns, trying to wow the audience with their outfits and modeling stances; all while flashing cameras capture each strike and stride. However, the more clothes James showed off, the more disinterested and uninspired the critics appeared. Rarity noticed this and grew immensely worried. While her outfits continued gaining next to no admiration, Suri's wardrobe seemed to receive more favorable recognition from the crowd. Even if they weren't that impressed with most of her clothes, they still gained more applause than what James wore. James began catching onto this as well and tried giving it his all to wow the audience with no success. This confused James greatly. Usually his display would invoke admiration of his splendidness. Rarity and Prim were right; this was tough crowed.

* * *

After a while, interns and models were given a half hour break before the next run through. Wearing a slim, double chest pocket, hoodie, slim fit harem pants, and converse shoes, James went back upstairs to the second floor and found Rarity ducked underneath the draped mannequin stand. As soon as she heard James' voice, Rarity quickly got up and hung the drape back into place. Then nervously stood in between James and the stand.

"Listen, Rarity,"

"I WASN'T REDOING THE OUTFIT!" She exclaimed, frantically.

James tilted his head. "Rarity?"

Realizing her out burst, Rarity simply smiled bashfully and chuckled an awkward laugh. James rubbed the back of his head. Just then, Suri entered the room and walked passed them.

"Tough luck out there," She said, conceitedly. "Might as well call it quits and just show off that 'back up' line while you still have some credibility left. Mm, heh."

Rarity crossed her arms. "I know we agreed not to bad mouth her, but she is really, really starting to get on my nerves."

The two continued glaring at Suri, meeting up with Coco by her work station and preparing their next outfit. Rarity was starting to see how her attitude now seemed more in line with how James has been describing her. Maybe she really was as bad as he claimed. James then spoke.

"Listen, Rarity, something's not right. Those critics aren't liking the outfits you've made."

She sighed and buried her head into her hands.

"I know. This isn't at all how I'd envisioned the show would turn out."

"But, I don't get it. You said you'd make the most splendid outfits anyone's ever seen. You said you were Canterlot's number one fashion expert, Rarity."

"I suppose I did say that, didn't I?" She said, already regretting her self-praises.

James became crossed, but was still confused over the whole situation. Rarity had claimed she was the best fashion expert in her world. If she was, why wasn't the crowd loving her outfits? Perhaps it was him they didn't like. Or the outfits themselves? James didn't understand.

"Rarity, why aren't they impressed by your clothes?"

Rarity was too embarrassed to justify her claims. Then, Prim Hemline entered the work-space. She looked over to her and James, both acting casual by hiding their arms behind their backs and grinning. Prim didn't react and instead went to check up on Suri and Coco first. The two sighed in relief.

"Not to worry, James," Rarity said, trying to chipper up. "I have just the outfit that's tailored made to show those critics otherwise. I made a promise to stitch up the crème de la crème of fashion, and that's exactly what I did… err, depending on perspective."

"You mean this one, right?" James asked, pointing to the draped mannequin stand. "The one you made personally for me?"

Before James could peak under the cloth, Rarity grabbed the mannequin stand, handed it James and pushed him towards a change room.

"W-why don't you try it on first then I'll go over the outfit once you're all dressed. Great? Great!" She began speaking hurriedly. "So glad we agree on this one! Now get yourself suited up and reserve any comments until you have on every piece of clothing!"

She shoved him inside a change room, closed the door behind and leaned against the door, nervously inhaling and exhaling. She didn't want to hear James' thoughts on her outfit just yet. Rarity could only hope that he was just as impressed by it as he would given his limited experience or knowledge on fashion.

* * *

"Ta-da! Heeere's James!"

After a while, James stepped out of the change room, sporting his new outfit Rarity made specially for him.

The outfit consisted of a red denim Jacket, a white, decorative, fancy collar epaulets t-shirt, navy blue overalls with the straps hung loose, a modern, deep red engineer cap, and a red opulent paisley ascot.

James was in awe of his new look while Rarity flinched at the sight of it. Suri and Coco could see the outfit from across the room too. Both had their own mixed to surprised reactions, with Suri hiding her snickering while Coco, not wanting to appear rude, reserved any sort of reaction despite baring gritted teeth. Rarity tried calming down a little and perked up again. She approached James and went over every detail about his outfit in a professional but cheery manner.

She held his arm and went over the Jacket first.

"The slim fit denim jacket is made of rigid, organic cotton. It has a six-button closure, slanted hand pockets, button-flap chest, French cuffs and antique silver finish on the trims. And of course, elaborately embellished by yours truly with gemstones varying from rubies to amber jewels."

Little did they knew, Prim Hemline could overhear Rarity describing her attire. While she was busy watching Suri show off her dresses, Prim was more preoccupied with their conversation, as she made occasional glances at James and his outfit.

"A fashionably cut T-Shirt with a fancy collar along the sides and decorative buttons on the collar and epaulets."

Then she moved onto the pants.

"Capris jumpsuit with embellished sapphire rhinestones along the left pants sleeve from thigh to calf muscle. Straps can hang off or wrap on top of shoulders, creating an excellent blend of style and functionality."

Then the hat.

"A classic take inspired by the train conductor hat. Soft, yet durable. Stylish, but severe. The beveled round top and sloped brim gives it a fashionable twist; adding endless style to any formal or casual look."

Prim went back to observing Suri's wardrobe, reserving her own reaction until she goes over to give it her outlook.

"And finally, a very fancy ascot, in an opulent red paisley pattern. Satin finish and made with 100% Imported microfiber polyester."

James could hardly believe it. Rarity's outfit looked just as eye catching as he'd hoped it would. He was worried that the critics wouldn't be impressed with Rarity's outfits anymore. However, seeing and even wearing the outfit assured him otherwise. Now he was even more confident in himself and Rarity's clothes.

"Wow, Rarity!" James said, highly rapt. "This is just what I need to show those critics and that Suri what a splendid person I really am. It's… It's"

"IT'S TERRIBLE!"

Rarity, out of nowhere, started bursting dramatically into tears. James was caught off guard when she did and began worrying for her as Rarity sobbed into a piece of fabric cloth.

"Terrible? How's it terrible?"

"How? How?!" She repeated in shock. "Just look at it! NO, don't look at it!"

But he did so anyways; still seeing nothing noticeably out of place to him. He was perplexed over her reaction.

"It looks fine to me."

Rarity grabbed James by the collar of his shirt and shook him.

"Fine?! No, it is not fine! I've created a monster!"

Continuing to dramatically sob again, she let's go and swooned onto a nearby chaise while burying her faced into the couch. James was concerned for her, but was still head scratching over his attire and how it's supposedly awful.

"Why don't you like it, Rarity? Isn't this supposed to be the most splendid outfit you've ever made?"

She rolled on her back and fiddled with her fingers.

"Oooh. Let's just say, I wasn't in the best mood after our fight. So, I didn't concentrate as well as I should've when stitching up my clothes, particularly the ones I promised to make for you, James.

Rarity sat up, guilt ridden and shame-faced. Her eye make-up dripped her cheek from all the swelling tears.

"I would've done a much more brilliant job had you not," Rarity paused, noticing James giving her a raised brow. "Well, I mean, had you not… Oooh, never mind."

Seeing this conversation going nowhere good again, Rarity sighed and slouched with defeat. Despite some trouble understanding, James became a bit angry, realizing then and there why people weren't liking his display on the runway.

"So, that's why they weren't impressed. But, I thought you said you could,"

"I know what I said!" Rarity interrupted, clutching her head. "But, that's clearly not what I did!"

James dared not say another word. He didn't want to upset Rarity more than she appeared. After looking over his outfit again, still not getting what's so bad about it, James thought of an idea and spoke sincerely to Rarity.

"Hey, Rarity, why don't we show off this outfit anyways? I'm sure if we just give it a chance,"

Cutting him off, Rarity got up from her couch and grabbed James by the collar again.

"No, James! You cannot be seen wearing this! We'll be the laughing stock of the entire fashion industry."

"Rarity," He said, proudly. "If I can be the most splendid engine ever, I can definitely prove I'm the most splendid person. I can make just about anything look amazing even before basking in my greatness."

Finally, Prim Hemline went over to James and Rarity and inspected the outfit from head to toe.

"Miss Hemline! No, it's not ready to be judged yet!" Rarity pleaded, frantically

She felt like panicking as Prim stoically observed James' new outfit. James took this chance to show off Rarity's outfit in hopes of appeasing Prim Hemline and convincing her of it's splendidness.

"So," He said, flecking his arms. "What do you think, Miss Hemline? Is this Rarity's best work or what?"

Prim arched back up with arms still behind her back, then spoke.

"It is quite… objectionable."

James was anxious. "Objectionable?"

"Unsavory."

"Unsavory?!"

"Absolutely Rebarbative."

"Rebarbative?!" James gasped, then became relaxed again. "Is that good?"

She crossed her arms in annoyance.

"What do you think, Mister James?"

He smiled meekly, hoping it was meant as a complement, despite her firm tone suggesting otherwise. Still unamused, Prim Hemline then turned to Rarity.

"If this attire is supposed to be your best out of all the garments I've seen today, I think its safe to say you've not only convinced the critics that having male clothing in my Boutique is a poor business move, but also myself, Miss Rarity."

Rarity slouched in disappointment. She felt absolutely horrible. Even James felt just as silly. If Prim Hemline, a highly respectable fashion observant disapproves of her clothes, then it must be as bad as Rarity exclaimed. James wasn't fully confident in his new outfit anymore after receiving Prim's judgement. One critic's outlook was as good as the others.

"While I do commemorate your efforts," Prim continued. "I expect to see your back up line on display when we begin the show's last run through."

She then walked away and proceeded to the first floor. Rarity hugged herself dejectedly. James didn't like seeing her work go to waste, especially since she originally took this opportunity to stitch up an outfit just for him. To learn it didn't turn out as well as either hoped because of their earlier quarrel struck James by surprise. Acting rude and selfish to Rarity lost her the motivation or interest needed to make his outfit perfect, which resulted in an equally lackluster attire he claimed would make him stand out amongst the people of this city.

"This is all my fault. Everyone expected me to deliver something grand after promising my best and with such high hopes too. I guess I just couldn't handle it all. And now, I've let Prim, the critics, and you down most importantly."

James was shocked and a little touched to hear what Rarity said. She just didn't want to disappoint anyone. But it seemed Rarity bit off more than she could chew. Everyone believed in her. But now, things were falling apart, so much so to the point where Rarity stopped seeing James' vanity as a hinderance, and began blaming herself for supposedly failing to please anyone.

"How are we ever going to pull this off? I don't even have a model for my backup line." Rarity inhaled deeply, "Which means you have to go out on the runway wearing THAT!"

"Bu-But, I can't go out there wearing this!" He said, anxiously. "What are we gonna do, Rarity?!"

"Oooh, It's hopeless, James. There's nothing more to do but march the walk of shame! My lineup, the show, my future stardom in the fashion industry; Ruined! Ruined I say!" She began sobbing again. "I'M GOING DOWNSTAIRS! Au revoir, career!"

Rarity left her work-space, bawling her eyes out as she makes her way down to the first floor. James stayed where he stood, eyes downcast and looking over his attire, noticing its unappealing combination even more.

James felt especially guilty. He might have singlehandedly ruined Rarity's fashion career; even though that aspect was a tad exaggerated on her end. Still, none of this would've happened if he didn't act rude towards Rarity or her view on generosity. Good intentions or not, James' vanity got the better of him again.

But even though he felt bad for what he did, James still didn't really believe generosity was useful, despite this viewpoint getting them into trouble in the first place. Whose to say someone he was generous towards would be just as keen in doing so in return? Rarity still helped him stitch up his outfit, but as he thought about it more, neither of them got what they wanted in return. James didn't get his ideal outfit, and Rarity couldn't improve her male suturing skills.

Even without knowing Suri's original plan to copy Rarity's lineup, he only cared about what he needed and whatever was necessary to achieve this. Realizing all this, James shuts his eyes and hung his head dejectedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Suri Polomare, wearing her next dress, was checking herself out in the mirror. The dress she wore consisted of a white, long sleeveed top, black, box pleated skirt, and a short, navy blue vest with a red, two-toned crossed scarf. Topping off the dress were dark blue, calf length, high heeled shoes with deep red designs, black tights, and a silver, sparkling headband.

"Um, Suri," Coco asked, coyly. "When were you gonna model my clothes? The fashion show's nearly over."

"Hmm?"

Suri was too busy looking at herself as she continued posing in various stances.

"My outfits. You said you'd wear them for the fashion show, remember?"

She stopped posing but continued admiring herself, not once facing Coco, standing stiff while shyly overlapping her hands.

"Oh, right," Suri chuckled. "Yeah, afraid that's not happening anymore."

Suri walked over to her desk.

"What do you mean?" Coco asked.

"Uh, exactly what I said." She took a sip of her bottled water.

Coco couldn't think straight. Did she really mean what she said? Suri finished taking her sips of water.

"I-I don't understand?" Coco said, speechless. "You offered to model my clothes if I help with your lineup."

"And that was really all I needed," She chuckled. "You just seemed more motivated to get the job done proper had I promised to showcase your wardrobe. So, yeah, I made all that up in exchange for you stitching my clothes. Understand me now?"

Coco was shocked. "So, you were just using me?"

"Pretty much."

"How… How could you?!" She said, angrily.

Suri shot a nasty look, casing Coco to regrettably retract her back talk and shyly hung her head.

"Oh, please," Suri continued. "Don't act like you weren't just doing it to show off your tacky outfits to Prim Hemline."

"I mean, I did hope you would showcase one of my outfits. But, I was helping you, Suri! I know how much you wanted this. So, I thought if I did offer help, then, maybe you'd do the same."

"Sorry, not really my forte."

Coco was so deeply overwhelmed, she began leaking tears. She dejectedly hugged her left arm.

"Now I feel like such a fool."

Still relishing in her own vanity, Suri wrapped her left arm around Coco's shoulder.

"Aw, sweetie. Don't blame yourself. It's not like Prim or those other critics would've ever approved of your clothing had I have the humility to actually wear them in the first place."

Coco didn't know how to react. She was mixed between sadness, anger, and neglect. A woman called for Suri by the stairs.

"Oh, that's me! One more run through to seal the deal," Suri chuckled, then smiled snidely. "And one more to put Rarity out of a job."

Suri leaves a downcast Coco behind as she makes her way down to the first floor. Coco was absolutely miserable. Spirits low, she took a seat on a nearby chaise lounge. She didn't know what to do. Some of her outfits were stacked on the cushion next to her. Coco grabs one and looks over it. But the more she did, the more upset she became. Coco hugged her dress, trying not to break down into tears. She had nothing but hopes that one day she could share her fashion with the world. Today would've been a good start. But now, it seemed to be only a pipe dream. Just then, James approached and stood over her, having heard everything.

"Oh. Hi, James," She said, looking back at him.

"Hi, Coco. How are you?"

"Not very good." She wanted to change the subject and kindly complimented his attire. "That's a pretty unique outfit Rarity made you."

James stared at her, unamused. He already knew very well it wasn't good. Coco saw that he knew this and smiled bashfully.

"Okay, maybe not her best work."

After sharing friendly smiles, James then took a seat next to her.

"You really wanted to show off your clothes today, didn't you?"

She hugged herself. "Guess you did hear all that, huh?"

He nodded. James had a good idea of how badly Suri's been treating Coco and took some sympathy towards her. Coco let out an exhausted sigh then explained her history to James, starting from her reasons for helping Suri and why. James just sat and listened, admittedly intrigued by her story.

"I've always dreamed of being a great fashion designer one day. It's a dream I've had since I was little and worked really hard to achieve."

"If you ask me; you never should've helped Suri in the first place. It would've been better to figure out other ways on your own, without waiting on others to give you nothing in return."

"Well, I did try working alone for the longest time. But, it got me nowhere. This was the furthest I've been to achieving any kind of recognition. Besides, isn't that why you're with Rarity?"

"Huh?"

"You did join up with her so she could make you a new outfit, right?"

"Oh. Right." James rubbed the back of his head. "Still, shouldn't you have quit working for Suri after she treated you badly?"

"Maybe. I guess I grew so impatient that I just believed everything Suri said in hopes of finally being rewarded for all my hard work. I was willing to put up with her if it meant sharing my wardrobe with everyone. And I was so close, too."

James remained silent.

"But, I did all that only to get discarded after Suri saw no use for me anymore." Coco began whimpering, "Now I doubt I'll ever get a chance to live my dream!"

She hugged her dress again and let out a few small tears while sniffling to herself. She didn't want to end up crying in front of James, but he already knew too well how deeply upset she was. Tossing her dress aside, Coco's rested her face on her hand and leaned against the couch handle.

"Maybe you were right; I should've just stuck to myself. Offering my help has gotten me nowhere either. Guess that's what I get for trying to be charitable. It really is just every person for themselves."

James was shocked. She looked so defeated. This was something she was looking forward to only to have it stripped from her. She was only trying to be really useful. Still, he couldn't know what she's going through despite roughly similar experiences of his own. James wanted to say something to cheer her up, but didn't know what. So, he just leaned against the couch, thinking about everything Coco said. Next he thought about everything Rarity said about generosity. With all that's going on, he still didn't believe in it, and seeing the state Coco's in should be a grand justification. So, why wasn't he relishing this? As if his head wasn't spinning enough, James recalled what Edward said about more to giving than showing off how splendid he is.

Then, it hit him. He doesn't have to favor generosity or believe in its effectiveness, but that doesn't mean someone else has to, especially if they worked just as hard to earn it. Coco was one to do so and has put up with many in hopes of being rewarded, only to have her hopes crushed by someone taking advantage of them. If there's one thing James could agree on, it's the unfairness of it all. But how could he convince someone that hard work, dedication, and liberality can still reward you in the most unexpected ways given the state they're in?

"You better get going," Coco said, solemnly. "I wouldn't want you to be late for your last run through. Unlike me, you've earned it."

Her comment didn't make James feel any better over how he treated Rarity. He knew he didn't earn this. Looking over his appearance, James then noticed a ladder one of the painters were using earlier. Four buckets of paint were laid out with one of them, a red paint bucket, left open accidentally. James had an idea upon inspecting the paint buckets. He knew what had to be done. Looking back at Coco, James then got up and proceeded towards the ladder. He grabbed the red paint bucket, stood and hesitated for a good minute. Was he really about to do this? Having second thoughts, he then saw Coco by the couch, still sitting somberly, which properly motivated and convinced himself to do the unthinkable.

Determined, James swallowed his vanity, and dunked the entire bucket of red paint on top of his head.

Alerted, Coco snapped back to reality after seeing red paint splashing inches from her shoes and the sound of an empty canister rolling on the floor. James looked over himself and saw he wasn't nearly covered enough. So, he fell on the floor and rolled in the puddle of paint left over from the splash down. He didn't stop until he was splattered head to toe all over. Coco watched with concern.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

James stood again, now covered and dripping with wet, sticky red paint, and sarcastically dramatized over his appearance.

"Oh no! My new outfit is ruined," He said, with the biggest smile on his face while splashing his arms. "I can't go out on the runway like this. If only there were some other person with clothes of their own who could take my place."

He looked to Coco, who only stared back perplexity with a raised brow and tilted head. James cleared his throat.

"I said; If only there were _someone_ else with _clothes_ of their own who could take my place."

"You're not talking about me, are you?" She responded.

"Do you see any other fashion designer up here?"

"But, James, I'm not a model. I only design clothes. There's a big difference."

"Not today, Coco. Today, you're a designer and a model!"

Although aching with warm, fuzzy feelings, Coco didn't understand the purpose of what he did.

"Why are you doing this?"

He smiled, warmly. "Because, those who believe in giving back to others deserves to have something given to them in return."

The thought of walking out on the runway with people judging her clothes made Coco twirl her hair nervously.

"Bu-but, I. I-I don't think I can do this."

"Yes, you can. You deserve it."

James then reached for her grab his hand. Staring back at his hand and at James, Coco beamed, now overwhelmed for a completely different reason. Despite a lot of doubt, she happily accepts his paint dripping hand.

* * *

The final run through of the show was about to commence. As the last run through appointment, both models were to go out on the runway together and showcase their wardrobe side by side. Rarity was getting nervous again. She sat within the crowd of people, waiting for James to arrive. It was time for both models to walk the runway, but he was nowhere to be seen. If he didn't show, Suri would have to go on herself.

Just them, James took a seat next to Rarity with his arms proudly crossed. He had cleaned off some of the red paint from his hair and clothes, but still bared a few smudges on his face, pants, shoes, and some still left in his hair. He had taken off his jacket and hat, which received the most damage, and now only sported his shirt and overalls.

"Hello, Rarity."

Rarity was wide eyed. "JAMES!"

Her voiced alerted some of the people she was sitting beside. She smiled bashfully at them, then grabbed James' sleeve.

"What are you doing here?!" She whispered, then gasped at his appearance. "And what happened to you?!"

"Had a little run in with some paint."

Rarity stuttered. "Wha? Fff, Kch, Pff! But if you're here, then who's?"

The lights around the boutique begin to dimmer, and the runway soon lights up. The music began slow, reverberating all around the Boutique.

[ _"Life is a runway (runway). Listen, here's what it's all about."_ ]

James exhaled a relaxed sigh then rested his arms behind his head.

"Let's just sit back and watch the show."

With two spotlights shined on the red curtain, The crowed cheered as Suri Polomare steps onto the stage with her outfit on and posed graciously for the first barrage of camera flashes.

[" _Time to bring what's on the inside out,_

 _Into the light. Into the light."_ ]

Rarity was on the verge of panicking again. She looked over to Prim Hemline sitting across from them, stoically watching the show despite only seeing one model. Suri then began proudly strolling down the catwalk with flashing camera lights capturing each stride.

[" _Life is a runway when you see it my way."_ ]

"Seriously, James." She whispered, looking back at a smirking James. "Who is taking your place if anyone at all?"

"Someone who originally hopped to showcase her clothes today, of course."

Before the audience could question the other model's absence, Coco, finally building up enough courage, gingerly steps out onto the runway wearing her dress. She wore a violet and orange, flared drape dress with a blue belt that shimmered from small, silver rhinestones, and blue metallic, chunky, round toe heeled shoes with an orange bow on each. Her dress was decorated with a wavy design pattern and included her signature middy collar and tri-shade hair clip, bedazzled and designed to match her dress.

James pointed Rarity back to the catwalk.

"Coco?" She raised a brow.

Soon the crowd stopped admiring Suri and turned their attention to Coco. She stood, frozen solid and took in the crowd of people aiming all eyes on her. It was almost too much for her. She wanted to hide behind the curtains. But, Coco knew as well as she did that this may be her only real opportunity to show what she's got.

[" _Oh-oh, oh wha-oh_

 _Oh-oh, oh wha-oh_

 _Oh-oh, oh wha-oh_

 _Life is a runway."_ ]

Taking in deep breaths, Coco straightened her back, rested one hand on her hip and one hand out, and strode down the catwalk, trying effortlessly not to trip over herself. Flashing light and excited murmurings began flooding the stage as she makes her way across the runway.

[" _You can be the girl that you want to be. With a little love and some accessories (life is a runway)."_ ]

She catches up with Suri already at the edged of the runway. Suri, having to make a double take, notices Coco and furiously called her out.

"Coco?!"

[ _"Don't be scared to show you have personal style."_ ]

Struck by fear, Coco froze and stood next to a confused but angry Suri. To her surprise, Coco then looked out to the crowd. Instead of praising, cheering, or paying notice to Suri, all eyes were now on her.

[ _"Just go do your thing, you'll make everyone smile (life is a runway)."_ ]

Realizing this, Coco began feeling more confident in herself. With narrowed eyes and a playful smirk aimed directly on Suri, she placed both hands on her hips, turned to face the opposite end of the runway, and proudly sashayed back down the catwalk again with eyes now closed and her chin raised with sophistication.

[ _"You can be the girl that you want to be!_ ]

The Boutique was nothing but an ambiance of loud, echoing clapping, cheers, and even a whistle or two. Suri was both flustered and highly irritated. Coco stopped and stroke various poses with each flashing light.

[" _With a little love and some accessories! (life is a runway)."_ ]

Prim Hemline looked around at all the critics and enthusiast cheering for Coco. She panned to her left, right, then back at Coco again.

[" _Don't be scared to show you have personal style!"_ ]

Coco continued posing for pictures while Suri angrily walked past and disappears through the maroon curtains.

[" _Just go do your thing, you'll make everyone smile! (life is a runway)."_ ]

Seeing Coco having to go out herself to display the clothes she's wearing made Rarity put two and two together.

"Oh, dear," Rarity said, surprised. "Were those really all Suri's outfits? Not one of them was Coco's?"

"She was lying this whole time about showcasing her outfits. But, thanks to me, Coco now finally gets to show them off herself."

Rarity slouched. "I'm terribly sorry, James. You were right about Suri all along."

She felt awful for not saying anything when noticing something off about them earlier. She suspected something along the lines of Coco being mistreated but didn't feel the need to say anything just in case. This made her feel more dreadful when realizing that James was trying to warn her about Suri. James wanted to be smarmy but was secretly having too much fun watching Coco live her dream and much more. Rarity then took another look at Coco and her outfit, and admired how gorgeous it was. She clamped her hands together and pressed them against her cheek.

"On the other hand, Coco's outfit is absolutely divine."

"Quite," James smirked in agreement.

[" _Time to bring what's on the inside out,"_ ]

 _Into the light!_

 _Into the light!"_ ]

Coco continued posing and waved back at the enthusiast and critics. Realizing she stayed out longer than she should be, Coco quickly but elegantly strode back towards the curtains, waved at the applauding audience once last time, and disappeared backstage just as the lights cut off and the music ends.

[ _"Into the light! Into the light! Into the light."_ ]

* * *

After the show wrapped up, the boutique was now bustling to get everything cleaned and put away. The runway was gone and there were boxes of equipment scattered about the store. James and Rarity stuck around to help clean up as well. While no one was looking, James grabbed the collar of his leather sweater jacket, looked over his appearance, and hugged himself. James was now back in the outfit he first wore when entering this world. And after wearing so many clothes today, he almost couldn't help but miss his old get up, and was secretly thankful that Rarity kept it. Out of nowhere, Coco charged up to James and hugged him tightly.

"That was so amazing!" She squealed. "Thank you, James!"

James gladly returned the hug. Rarity approached the two and laid a hand on Coco's shoulder.

"James told me everything. I had no idea Suri was behind such a devious act."

"It wasn't fun at all, to say the least," Coco said, finishing her hug with James.

"I'm so sorry to hear, darling. But, I'm glad it all worked out for you in the end. And, if it's any consolation, I could always use a helping hand with my own seam work. Perhaps you'd be interested in following under my wing one day?"

Coco beamed blissfully. "Oh, Rarity! I would love that!"

"And, unlike some people, I promise to put in a good word with Prim Hemline. Not that I'll need to given your display,"

Overwhelmed with gratitude, Coco went up and embraced Rarity with a hug as well. James was just as happy for her. Prim Hemline then approached the three friends.

"Well done, Miss Rarity. I don't know how you did it, but your backup line turned out just as good as Miss Polomare's."

"Actually, Miss Hemline," Rarity corrected, letting go of Coco. "Those were all Coco's designs."

"Is that so?"

Both girls nodded meekly, expecting a hefty reprimand. Instead, Prim's arms simply hide behind her back.

"Well, I must say, it was certainly unexpected. Despite your ill-fated lineup, looks like you still managed to surprise me in some way. And to you, Miss Pommel; an adequate job on your outfit."

Coco was still beaming excitedly. Just then, a large group of critics surrounded the three friends and complimented Coco, as well as Rarity even, for their lineups. Some used their phones to snap pictures, and one held out his like a microphone to record her voice.

"Excuse me, excuse me, Miss Pommel? I'd like to ask some questions about your seam work."

Coco twirled her hair bashfully.

"Why, sure. I'd be happy to share some details."

Her and Prim then left to speak with all the critics throwing out questions to no end. James and Rarity were left to themselves. The two stared at each other and exchanged smiles. Still carrying some shame on her shoulders, Rarity then hugged her left arm.

"Perhaps I was wrong for being so harsh on you earlier," She said, with downcast eyes. "We are friends now, after all. I should've believed you when you told me about Suri. I won't blame you if you're still mad at me for letting you down."

"Rarity," He said, sincerely. "You didn't let me down at all."

"I didn't?"

James shook his head. "If anything, it was really my fault," He admitted. "If I wasn't so rude to you before, you would've been more motivated to work on my… I mean, your clothes."

Rarity didn't know what to think, but was happy to hear James finally acknowledging and give her credit.

"You really are the best fashion expert I've never met, Rarity. Prim Hemline and those critics may not have liked those outfits. But, I think they're the best clothes I've ever worn."

Rarity beamed from ear to ear. She was touched to hear him say so, and to hear it with actually genuineness.

"Oh, James. Thank you for everything. And thank you for giving Miss Pommel a chance not only to display her wardrobe, but also to believe in her own selflessness again." She then decided to be cheeky with James. "You know; only someone with an equally generous heart would've done what you did."

"Okay, okay! Let's not get a head of ourselves."

"Uh, pff. Come now, darling. You clearly did a nice thing for someone else," She teased. "You wouldn't count that as even slightly generous?"

James crossed his arms and shot her a stink eye.

"Don't tell me after all that you still don't see the benefits of generosity?"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be rewarded for being generous one day. Even if it probably won't come as quick as I'd expect it to."

Rarity shrugged and smiled. "That's good enough for me. And while my planned lineup didn't go as accordingly, I'll still have plenty of opportunities to improve my skills in future. Just like you'll fully see the joy of giving back to others one of these days."

"Yeah," He said, optimistically. "Maybe I will!"

After sharing warms smiles, the two look over to Coco happily speaking to some of the Critics, and even Prim Hemline, who seemed more than interested in her work than either they or Coco thought. Suddenly, a man wearing a prestigious tuxedo and gentleman's hat approached the two friends.

"Excuse me, ma'am. So sorry to disrupt, but might I have a word with you and your associate?"

"Fancy Pants!" Rarity exclaimed. "Why of course! Anything!"

"Ah, excellent! Now, I must know, how on earth did you ever put together this ensemble?!"

Both him and Rarity look to James, realizing he meant his outfit.

"You mean, this outfit?" Rarity asked, confused.

"Why, of course. The authenticity, the blend of contrasting colors, the otherworldly aspects!"

Rarity and James shared a confusing glance. Fancy Pants continued.

"It's all so… unique."

"Unique?" Both say in unison.

"Extravagant."

"Extravagant?!"

"Simply opulent!"

"Opulent!" Both say, slack jawed.

"Is that good?" James asked Rarity, who nodded happily.

Fancy Pant simply smiled. James looked over his original outfit again.

"You know, I think I'm beginning to like this outfit a lot more now."

"Well," Fancy Pants said. "I don't blame you, good Sir. If it embraces the best part of you, by all means, allow it's uniqueness to complement every aspect."

"Quite!" James and Rarity said, proudly.

All three started laughing, ending off a perfect fashion show on a perfect day.

* * *

 **More To Come Soon!**


	9. Home on the Acres

**I'm back, ya'll! After the tornado that swept my area and knocked out all my power, including internet, It was hard for me to post anything to Fanfic. But now my power and internet is back and with that I bring you another entry! This one is kind of a two parter in disguise. We're beginning Applejack's and Toby's ark now, but their time to shine won't be until the next entry. Along with their build up, we see the Engines having to work on Sweet Apple Acres! Another thing I snuck into this story is a little teaser for an upcoming spin off I'll be working on right after this. Let me know what you think. I mean, I kinda have the whole thing planned out to sort of tie in with the sequel, so I'm hoping some of your will be on board. Anyways, I figured I'd make a more leisurely chapter that didn't stress any important morals and made it a slack off kind of short. I still wanted to make this as I thought it'll be interesting to see how the Engines held up at Sweet Apple Acres. Hope you don't mind that much.** **Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Welcome To Canterlot High**

 **Short Stories!  
**

 **Home On The Acers** **:**

Now that the Steam Team were staying in Canterlot, they also needed a place to sleep. While talking with Toby, Applejack asked if he and his friends could come work on her family's farm, the Sweet Apple Acres. She even offered to let them all stay during hers and Toby's trip to the Juice Bar Applejack worked. Toby agreed, despite some slight doubts on whether his friends would be just as eager to do farm work. But because working and staying busy does make him and the others feel really useful, perhaps this was just the type of thing they could do to pass the time while not keeping an eye out for Lady or doing other recreational activities with their new Canterlot High friends.

* * *

James waited impatiently outside the Carousal Boutique for Applejack to pick him up and take him and his friends to her house. He had his arms crossed and back against the wall, still a little cross from his argument with Rarity. Finally, with a horn honk catching James' attention, Big McIntosh pulled up in front of the Boutique in his old but classic heavy-duty pickup truck. Percy, Edward, Toby and Gordon were seated in the back trunk while Applejack sat in the front passenger seat with Big Mac at the wheel.

"Hop on in, James!" Edward said. "Applejack says we need to hurry before the sun goes down."

"Why, Edward? What's the rush?" James asked.

"Toby says we'll be working on her family's farm!" Percy said, excitedly.

"And we'll need to get started as soon as we can," Edward said.

"Oh, well if that's all," After a second of silence, James' eyes shot open. "A FARM?! You mean, w-we'll be doing mucky, grungy old work, with mud?!"

"And dirt," Toby added, cheerfully.

"Dirt!"

"And farm animals!" Percy added also.

"Not filthy farm animals!" James exclaimed. "All that grit and grind won't look good for my outfit at all!"

"Is he gettin' in or what?" Applejack asked.

"Come on, James," Edward said. "A little farm work won't be so bad. I'm quite looking forward to it myself, actually."

"Maybe all of you will be doing silly farm chores," Gordon boasted. "But, I will do no such thing."

"First, we need to pick up Henry before heading over to Applejacks," Toby said.

James looked at everyone in disbelief. Already dreading the rest of the afternoon, James went over and climbed into the back with his friends. Everyone settled in as Big Mac drove off to pick up Henry next.

* * *

Applejack, Big Mac, and the Engines all arrived at Sweet Apple Acres. But before getting started on work, Applejack, accompanied by Toby, went inside her house to find Granny Smith, Applejack's grandmother and owner of their ranch. The two catch Granny Smith just leaving the kitchen and followed her to the living room.

"Howdy doo there, Applejack!" Granny Smith said. "Have a good day at school?"

"Sure did, Granny. Say, you wouldn't mind if ah had a couple of friends stay over fer a bit, would yah?"

"Not at all, sugar pine! Yer little friends from school are always welcomed on our farm."

"Actually, these aren't mah regular group of friends. They're from out of town. They've even offered to work around the farm if allowed to sleep over fer a few nights."

Granny Smith quickly glanced back at Toby sheepishly waving before whispering to Applejack.

"We don't have to pay them, do we?"

"I assure you, ma'am, it's no trouble for us at all," Toby said.

"Is it now?"

Toby nodded. "We're all very able workers."

"And Toby here is as strong as an ox," Applejack chimed in. "Isn't that right?"

"Oh. Uh, yup. Strong as an ox."

Reaching the living room, Granny Smith takes a seat on a rocking chair. She takes a half-finished straw hat and a handful of dried up stalks of grain.

"Well then o' course you can sleep here! Hunker down fer as long as you need even!" Granny than began weaving her nearly complete straw hat. "Just don't go makin' a mess o' things like the last whipper snappers who tried shapin' up this ranch."

Applejack and Toby smiled then left to meet the others outside.

* * *

Everyone gathered near the gates to the storage garage. The tools and everything they needed where locked up inside. Applejack explained what they'll be doing and where they'll be sleeping while going over to open the gates.

"While there ain't exactly enough room in the house to hold the lot of yah fer however long you plan on stayin', our old shed here is plum perfect fer yer living quarters needs."

The Engines coughed from the cloud of dust that blew out as she opens the door to reveal the inside. The Garage was cluttered with dusty old crates, boxes, empty containers, and random repair tools as well as rakes and brooms. Mounds of hay and dust laid everywhere and cobwebs stuck to almost every corner of the celling and stained-glass window. A wooden ladder led up to a loft area with more boxes and junk stacked on top. The Engines dared not picture what mess could be lying up there.

"It, uh, might need a little dustin' though." Applejack then turned to the Engines, "Now, normally I wouldn't have guest go through all the trouble of lendin' a hand around the farm, but because Toby said ya'll like hard work as much as the next, uh, engine, then what better place to soak in your sweat then on Sweet Apple Acres!"

Percy, Edward and even Henry seemed intrigued enough. Gordon and James, however, did not.

"Toby?" James asked, disgruntled. "Why did tell Applejack that we would work on her farm?"

Toby rubbed the back of his head then explained.

"Oh, well. Since we'll be here for a while, I told Applejack that we wouldn't mind helping out with some chores."

"Well we do mind, Toby!" Gordon said. "And I certainly hope you're not expecting me to sleep in this dirty old shed."

"Why, yes ah do," Applejack said, firmly crossing her arms. "There a problem with that?"

"It simply will not do," He complained. "This shed is far too old, cramped, and dusty."

"Sorry to rain on your parade there, Gordon, but this here's where you'll be sleepin' till Lady's back on her Railroad."

"I agree with Gordon," James said. "This place is covered in too much dirt. And sleeping in all that mess will ruin my red coat."

"But, James," Percy imputed while snickering. "You're not wearing paint anymore. You're wearing clothes!"

James moaned. "Must you keep reminding me? It's bad enough my entire body hurts from just standing around, now I'll look drowsy and filthy if I'm stuck doing farm work."

"Ah thought yer friends enjoyed doin' hard work, Toby?" Applejack said.

"They do," He explained. "Some are just a bit more particular."

Gordon and James were not happy about the idea. Percy and Edward seemed on board while Henry was off to the sides, thinking to himself about the promise he made Fluttershy. Applejack had been patient with the two engines up until this point. She had quite enough of Gordon and James' pompous attitudes. Toby stepped in before things got out of hand.

"Come on, everyone. I already told Applejack that we'd stay and work on the farm."

"Since when does Toby speak for any of us?" Gordon continued.

"Yeah," James said. "We never agreed to work on a smelly farm."

"I told you they wouldn't like this," Toby whispered to Applejack. "Why don't you let me handle them."

Applejack scoffed. "Oooh, ah don't think so!"

Big Mac and the other Engines became nervous. Applejack stormed up to Gordon, cuts off his rambling, and leaned in close to him while everyone simply watched.

"Now listen here; We don't how long ya'll are gonna be stayin' for. But until it's high time to return yer keisters back to yer own world, the least you can do is kindly lend a hand with some chores while takin' up shelter on my family's sacred ranch."

Gordon scoffed. "Out of the question!"

"There ain't no question," Applejack argued. "Only facts."

"Well the fact is, Applejack, I was never meant to do smelly farming chores. It's beneath me."

"No chore on Sweet Apple Acres is beneath anyone. So, if ah were you, ah'd quit lookin' a gift horse in the mouth and get yer britches bustlin' before I bustle up yer britches myself!"

Gordon was petrified. He didn't know how to respond. But one thing's for sure, he quickly obliged to Applejack's demands. Everyone else went silent for a moment until Toby spoke after rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe I should've let you all know about this in the first place."

"I don't mind doing farm work all that much, Toby," Percy said. "At least we'll have somewhere to sleep."

Edward agreed. "And it'll surely keep us busy while we wait for Lady's memories to return."

Meanwhile, Henry was still having a hard time putting his promise into full fruition. Everyone looked to him for any complaints or to confirm if he was also on board. Henry simply gestured a thumbs up in agreement while coyly grinning. Applejack's left leg crosses the other while her hands rest on her hips.

"Looks like it's settled then," Applejack smiled, proudly.

James crossed his arms while Gordon moaned.

"Oohhh, the indignity."

"Don't worry, everyone," Edward said. "I'm sure once we get this shed cleaned up, it'll be much cozier for us to sleep in."

"Exactly! And that's the kind of can-do spirit we need at Sweet Apple Acers," Applejack said.

"Yeup!" Big Mac said.

"I just hope we can mange some of the jobs," Percy said. "We're still not exactly used to being people yet."

"Now don't you fret about that. Ah'll be around to coach ya'll on how to approach a certain task, just as ah promised Toby ah would."

"Hah!" Gordon chuckled. "And what exactly do you hope to have Toby do, then? He's so feeble that I heard he can barely pull Henrietta out of Knapford Junction anymore."

"Where did you hear that nonsense, Gordon?" Edward asked.

"Oh, just around. You hear a lot of gossip while waiting to take off with the Express."

Toby blushed with embarrassment. He was equally worried about Applejack thinking he was weak now after hearing Gordon's comment, even though it was more exaggerated than true. However, Applejack stuck up for Toby and glared at Gordon.

"Really, now? 'Cause as ah recall, Toby had to push you up yer own hill that one time, didn't he?"

Gordon stuttered as his face turned red. Percy, Edward, Big Mac, even James and Henry snickered quietly to themselves. Gordon then glared at Toby trying to hide own his amused grin. Applejack simply crossed her arms and exchanged smirks with Toby. It was safe to say that Toby didn't have to worry about Applejack finding out the truth about him.

* * *

Meanwhile back inside the house, Granny Smith was nearly finished with her straw hat when Apple Bloom, along with Mystic Sprinkles, entered and stood between the entrance to the living room. Apple Bloom's arms hid behind her back while she teetered on her heels.

"Hey, Granny, would it be alright if one of my friends sleeps over fer a bit?"

"Ah thought Ah already said they could?"

"You did?" Both girls say before sharing perplexed looks.

"Well o'course, Ah did! Er… At least Ah think so."

"Am I forgetting something again?" Mystic asked.

"It ain't that, Mystic," Apple Bloom said. "Are you sure we're talking about the same friends?"

Granny Smith shrugged. "In any case, yer little friends from out of town are welcomed to stay fer as long as need be, Apple Bloom."

"Well uh, thanks, Granny! C'mon, Mystic, we've got some serious crusading to do!"

Apple Bloom grabbed Mystics hand and took her outside.

"Have fun with yer friends, Sweet pea!" Granny chuckled while continuing to weave her hat, "Crazy rascals; Thinkin' ah didn't already say they could stay awhile. Ah'd have to be a crazy old kook to make such a mishap."

* * *

While Applejack's home had its standard hen houses, garden, and a barn shed, the family's famous apple orchid and other crops they produced were located elsewhere. After being given their assigned job, some of the engines climbed into the back of Big Mac's pickup truck and took off down the street. The suburban neighborhood came to an end as they drove further past a woodsy road. Passing by Sweet Apple Acre's tall apple trees, the Engines arrived at their destination at a large, open field with rows of different crops. Some were tall, some were short, some had corn sticking out and rows of green carrot tops and plants with grapes hanging off took up other portions of the land. Big Mac steered onto a dirt road that took them farther within the field. Behind the white picket fence along the road were crops of corn, grapes, carrots, and other produce. Though not as large as the apple orchid, they still had plenty of produce that were fully grown and ready for harvesting.

Big Mac parked in a more open field of grass. The Engines got out and inspected the site. They were amazed at how large these fields were. There were a couple of metal fenced pens that held different kinds of animals. There were pigs, cows, and sheep with different and unique looking skin patterns and wool. Each enclosure had enough open space for livestock to walk around and shelters, sties, and other housing dens to keep them warm in case of poor weather. And with that, through out the rest of the afternoon, the Engines were put to work on Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

Applejack traveled around the Acre to check up on the Engines and see how they were doing. She first payed a visit to James, who was given the job of harvesting corn from the corn field. However, she found James pouting by the gates to the corn field with his arms crossed. Applejack approached him and sternly crossed her arms while glaring at him. James noticed this but didn't react back. She then opened the gate, grabbed a red wheelbarrow, and beckoned him to take it and head inside with her. James rolled his eyes and followed while guiding the wheelbarrow. Instead of disparaging James for not doing his Job, Applejack showed him how to easily pick corn from the stalk and peel off it's maize. Although he didn't like this job, the more she went over it, the more James seemed interested. The job didn't appear nearly as messy as he thought, saved for all the moist dirt they stood in. As Applejack encouraged him to give it a try, James hesitantly picked a corn stick and did everything she instructed. Then the two toss their corn into the wheelbarrow. James was amazed. Despite a few strings of silk tassel sticking to their clothes, it wasn't difficult or that messy at all. The two of them exchanged smiles upon realizing this and James continued on without Applejack's aid, already filling up the wheelbarrow almost half way to the brim.

Back at her house, Applejack assigned herself the task of cleaning the inside of the barn shed. She had dusted up a lot of dirt and cleared enough space for Gordon to do his job, which involved crushing grapes with his feet to make grape juice. The way he was given to do so was with an old vat trough. The oak barrel was wide, open, deep, and round with a flat bottom. It had a wooden step ladder for climbing inside a large pile of purple grapes. Gordon, however, refused to step in. Irritated at first, Applejack paused her cleaning, went over to Gordon, and instructed him to take off his shoes, but he refused to still. Then Applejack leered in a way that implied she'd take his shoes off for him if he didn't get into the trough. Groaning to himself, Gordon took off his shoes and stepped into the oak vat, already dreading the mushy grapes pressed against his bare feet. Applejack took off her own boots and jumped in with him. She instructed the proper way to crush grapes and began demonstrating. Hesitant at first, Gordon slowly began stomping his feet against the grapes. Gradually, he began stamping his feet much faster until both were stomping in sync. Gordon was mashing grapes so much that he slipped on a rogue grape and found himself tripping over onto his rear. The entire back of his clothing was stained with grape juice. Applejack couldn't help but laugh until she found herself smeared with grape fruit after Gordon chunked a hand full at her face. Irritated by his pompous smirk, Applejack then grabbed two handfuls and began throwing grapes at Gordon as well. He does the same, as the two end up tossing and throwing grapes at each other, laughing all the while as they tried smearing each other with grape fruit. Although neither would admit it, they were both having a grand time.

Applejack made her way over to the backyard where a chicken coop was set up. She went to check up on Henry who was given the job of feeding the chickens. As she found him by the coop, Henry was shivering with fright. The bucket of seeds hanging over his arm and rattled along to his quivering body. Applejack surveyed the chickens clucking and randomly pecking at the ground. He didn't want to go anywhere near the chickens. It wasn't so much from any fear of chickens themselves, it was what he discovered earlier that day which made Henry nervous to go anywhere near animals in general. Applejack didn't know this, however, but still stepped in to help him out. Rolling her eyes and smirking, she took the bucket of seeds from Henry and led him towards the chickens. Growing more nervous, Henry's legs remained stiff and the heels of his feet dragged against the soil as Applejack seamlessly pushes him closer to the chickens. She took a handful of seeds, sprinkled them randomly over the ground, then instructed Henry to do the same. Henry only quivered the more some chickens paused their eating to stare back at him. He then held a hand to his ear and listened in on their clucking. Suddenly, he felt more relaxed and even perked up a little, much to Applejack's perplexed but pleased reaction. Now confident and bolder, he takes back the bucket and happily sprinkles a handful of seeds on the ground near the chickens.

Percy was excited to be given the job of repainting the garage shed with a fresher coat of red paint. He first had to paint the surface of each wall with white primer before painting it red. While Percy managed to cover most of the shed, he could only reach surfaces that were at his height level. There were still some spots above him that needed to be coated up too. Applejack finished supervising Toby and Gordon working inside the shed itself and walked back out to give Percy a long ladder to use. She then spotted him hopping up and down while trying to use a paint wheel to reach for the higher surfaces above. But no matter how many times he tried, Percy just couldn't reach any of the surfaces. Eventually giving up, Percy hunched forward in defeat, feeling silly and not really useful all together. Suddenly, he found himself hoisted off the ground and perched on top of Applejack's right bicep. A little startled at first, Percy then saw how much higher he was. He could now paint most of the other spots of the wall. Looking back at Applejack grinning with assurance, a grateful Percy does the same and went on to paint the rest of the shed. Although Applejack did bring a ladder to reach some of the much higher spots, seeing Percy happily painting away cheered up the both of them. Since her geode crystal gave Applejack super strength, it was barely a chore to keep Percy seated on her arm.

Seeing how the other engines were having trouble with their jobs, Applejack half expected to find Edward going through his own difficulties with herding sheep into their pens. However, as she traveled out to one of the open fields close to her house, Applejack was surprised by what she saw upon arriving to the sheep's den. Instead of finding sheep running rampant and causing havoc, Edward was calmly and collectively guiding them all in a single file towards the gate. Each sheep trotted back into their pen without any fuss. Edward then shuts the gate behind the last sheep and locked it up. Winona, Applejack's pet dog, sat off to the sides and laid down to have a rest. She wasn't really needed to get all the sheep in line and organized this time. It wasn't until the job was done and seeing Applejack did Winona get up and happily barked and wagged her tail. Applejack was speechless. After brushing off his hands and leaving to find other work, Edward notices Applejack standing with her legs and arms crossed and baring a curious face, wondering just how he managed to gather all the sheep into their pen without much hassle. Edward simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

While Applejack was out helping his friends, Toby was left to clean the shed in her place. He didn't have any trouble doing so, and even managed to clear and clean enough space for him and the other engines to sleep in properly for tonight. The job was tiring, but Toby didn't mind much. He felt really useful to have the entire shed nearly in proper shape again. The only thing left to do was gather all the hay laying around, which Applejack soon came along to help out with. She taught him how to make a hay bale by placing each straw in a rectangular pile than wrapping it all together with strong ropes of string. Toby caught on pretty quick but still needed a reminder when losing track. By the time Toby got the hang of it, they had made enough hay bales to store them else where for the time being. Applejack seamlessly carried four bales and went to take them outside. Toby only held two in each hand, much to her confusion. She excepted to see him carry at least two more like she was. Noticing this, Toby grinned sheepishly and went back to get more. After placing her bales outside by the garage gate, Applejack went back inside only to find Toby, who was unaware of her watching him try and struggle to lift two extra hay bales. He strained and teetered, but couldn't bring himself to lift anymore. Toby could barely carry the two he had in hand separately, how could he mange two more? Applejack stepped in, took two of hay bales, and tossed them up onto the loft above them with ease. Not wanting to say anything about what she just saw, Toby quickly hurried outside with his two bales, placed them off to the side and ran off to find another job. He was too embarrassed to face her.

Applejack scratched her head. Why was Toby having a hard time lifting hay bales if he claimed to be one of the strongest engines back where he came from? The more she thought about it, the sooner she remembered the trouble he had lifting a single box while they were unpacking Mr. Cranky Doodle's belongings earlier that afternoon. She then realized what was really going on and walked off while looking down the direction Toby ran with suspicion.

* * *

That night, Applejack invited all the Engines to a small bonfire she had set up in her backyard. The outdoor fire pit was built around concrete pavers in a circular structure with gravel and other small rocks in the center. The fire burnt well off the blocks of wood. Flames crackled and brightened up the area amongst the murky night. The Engines, Applejack and Big Mac all sat on their own seats by the fire, taking in its warmth. It was then that the Engines began sharing what each of them did today prior to meeting up at Sweet Apple Acres; everyone, except Henry, who kept quite and avoided making eye contact with his friends.

During their conversations, Applejack left to fetch more fire wood and something else from the house. Gordon and James wore different attire than the clothes they wore earlier because they were stained and dirty from all the hard work. Gordon wore a green, long hooded jacket with a beige woollen sweater, and beige trousers. James had on an old, buttoned up cream shirt with jean overalls and brown boots. Both felt indignant and not very splendid. Percy chuckled at them, unable to contain his amusement.

"I like the new clothes, you two. Now you're both properly dressed for the farm life."

Big Mac and some of the Engines chuckled a bit. Gordon and James grumbled.

"My clothes got all muddy and stringy from picking corn," James said, crossing his arms.

"And my clothes were stained with grape juice," Gordon said.

"Seems like you both had a very productive day then," Toby said, cheekily.

James rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I guess it was alright. I would do it again if not for all the dirt."

"That's just part of the job, James. But, I'm glad to hear the farm life if warming up to yah."

James didn't want to admit it, but Toby was somewhat right. He didn't mind it all that much. It was hard work and it kept them really busy. But given how this was their first day as people, it was especially difficult to work while adapting to their new forms. But with Applejack's guidance, the Engines managed to still put in a productive day's work. Edward, noticing Henry looking glum, spoke to him next.

"Everything alright, Henry?" He asked. "You hardly said a word since we got here."

Henry glanced around at everyone staring him. Some with concern and perplexedly.

"Not really," he finally admitted. "I have an issue with something, and it's something I've been meaning to tell you all about."

"We already know you're afraid of chickens, Henry," James teased.

"Is it to do with that park forest getting torn down?" Edward asked.

Henry nervously tipped his fingers, "It is a big deal, but that's not the only reason I'm upset."

"Oh, dear," Percy said. "What else is making you upset, Henry?"

A moment of silence lingered as Henry tried finding the courage to tell what's really going on. He was too nervous to admit the secret he's kept from his friends all day. What if they stopped being his friends afterwards? How would they react? All these worries kept Henry from revealing his secret the more he thought about the many possible outcomes. However, his promise to Fluttershy began circling his thoughts now. Ultimately, he talked himself into finally revealing what he's been going through.

Looking back at all his friends, a quivering Henry swallowed a huge gulp, then spouted out his issue.

"I can talk to animals now!"

His eyes closed and his teeth girt in preparation for what the others might do or say. Big Mac and the Engine's simply stared perplexedly at Henry. After a few seconds of silence, everyone broke out into laughter. Edward and Toby only chuckled slightly. A red-faced Henry opened his to see everyone still laughing until James spoke up.

"Well, Henry, you've been quite all day and now you can talk to animals?" James teased. "We've only been here a day and it looks like Fluttershy's already rubbed off on you."

"Silly, Henry," Gordon said. "Whatever nonsense will you think of next?"

"But it's true. Her magic necklace let's me talk to animals just like she can."

"You mean the ones they were all carrying around their necks?" Percy specified.

"They must be the magic source each of the Girls mentioned having," Toby said.

James chimed in. "You're right, Toby. I remember seeing Rainbow Dash taking hers off when she and Gordon were about to race. That must mean she has super speed."

"Still," Gordon said. "They can only work with the Girls. Why would a magic rock suddenly grant one of us powers too? Even someone like Henry of all engines?"

A dejected Henry hung his head. Big Mac had no idea what was going on, and felt a little weirded out for a bit, but he went along with it regardless.

"Now hold on, Gordon," Edward said. "Let's see if we can try and figure this out."

"I agree," Toby said. "Maybe some of us have powers from their rocks as well."

"That is ridiculous," Gordon boomed. "We can't possibly have magic powers."

"What if being a person in this work means we also get magical abilities?" Percy guessed.

"Don't be silly, Percy," James said. "It's bad enough we're stuck as people, now we half to have freaky powers to go with it?"

Percy pondered for a second then retracted his theory.

"Maybe you're right. I wouldn't even know what to do if I had magic powers."

"Which is why I highly doubt Henry here can actually speak to animals," Gordon went on. "Not only would he not have any idea either, but it's just not the proper thing for an engine like him to posses."

This was not looking good from Henry's perspective. Just as he feared, the Engines didn't seem to be so accepting of this revelation. He quickly thought up of an excuse to back track his statement and laughed nervously.

"Yeah! That's-that's right. You all got me. I was only… teasing."

"Hah!" Gordon said. "I knew he couldn't actually speak to animals. What a silly engine you are, Henry."

"You really almost had us there," Percy said.

"Even me for a second," James said.

"Heh-heh. Yup, that's me; Silly Henry!"

"Are you sure you're just making it up, Henry?" Edward said. "Because it almost sounds like you really can speak to animals."

"Nope. It's all pretend."

"But why were you acting so nervous and distant all day if it wasn't?" Toby pointed out. "More than usual at least."

"Anyone up fer some fresh apple ciders?!"

Applejack returned with nice cold mugs of apple cider to top off their bonfire gathering. She handed each of the Engines a cup and everyone happily drank their ciders as the fire grew brighter and higher.

"Henry," Toby said. "You know you can tell us anything, right?"

"Cause even though _some_ of us might tease you," Edward said. "We'll still be there to help out if you ever need any."

Trying not to whimper a sound or shiver a limb, Henry grinned and simply nodded. Edward and Toby looked at each other, still unsure if Henry was telling the truth or simply covering up to avoid any further teasing.

Then, to James' and Gordon's surprise, Applejack tossed them a clear plastic bag with pieces of clothing inside. Gordon opened the plastic bag and takes out a slimming blue letterman jacket, a blue shirt and blue jeans.

"What's this?" Gordon said.

James opened his plastic bag to find his red, leather sweater jacket with a black hood, a red t-shirt, red pants, and black running shoes. All their outfits were spick and span with not an inch of dirt or mark left.

"You washed our clothes?" James said.

"Even after all the trouble we gave you?"

Applejack sat next to Toby. "Ah, shucks. That trouble was nothin'. And even though the both of you really get mah gears grindin', that don't mean I shouldn't treat yah as a way of sayin' thanks fer helpin' out."

"How did you get the stains out of Gordon's clothes?" Toby asked.

"Same way I get stains off mine; used our very own remover remedy special fer washing out tough stains," Applejack chuckled. "Works like a charm every time, don't it Big Mac?"

"Yeup," He agreed.

The two engines were speechless, especially Gordon, who now began to feel sorry for acting so rude earlier. He almost felt shamed to speak up, like he didn't deserve to.

"I-I don't know what to say," He said.

"Nothin' to it, Gordon. Besides, a friend of Thomas is a friend of mine, no matter how full of themselves they are. Ah'm just happy to help at least one of them out."

Gordon smiled. "Thank you, Applejack."

"Don't mention it, Sugarcube." Applejack winked.

While Gordon admittedly felt appreciative, James didn't know what to feel. He was just in a fiddle over generosity with Rarity earlier, and now Applejack has kindly washed his clothes after showing nothing but ungratefulness the whole time him and his friends were there. Her views on the matter seemed to follow him everywhere.

Applejack, Big Mac, and the Engines all spent the rest of the night by the fire, drinking their ciders and speculating how long they might be living in this world for. Percy looked around then spoke up.

"Um, Applejack," he said. "Didn't you say you had a little sister? Why hasn't she joined us yet?"

"Guess Apple Bloom decided to hunker down fer the night."

"Looks like we weren't the only ones to have a busy day," Edward commented before yawning. "Maybe we should do the same."

Everyone agreed and went to get ready for sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Apple Bloom's bedroom still had its light on. Her, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Mystic Sprinkles were dressed in their pajamas and laid on the ground talking and laughing with each other. Apple Bloom had invited her friends over to help Mystic feel more comfortable. Mystic was glad that they were all here. She hadn't left the school that much upon her arrival and was so used to staying the night there that sleeping over at Apple Bloom's house almost felt strange in a way. Even wearing the spare pair of PJ's, consisting of a silk, purple, long sleeved top and pants with gold lace trims, felt odd to have on as apposed to her dress.

"Thank you for letting me stay, Apple Bloom," Mystic said. "It's already much more comfy being inside a house."

"Sure thing, Mystic," She said. "I wasn't about to let you spend another night at the school."

"Especially in the dark," Scootaloo asked. "How could you even sleep in all that?"

"I might've had a light on me at one point to keep things bright, I think?

"You rememberin' somethin', Mystic?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Well, I definitely remember seeing the hallways lit up during my stay."

Mystic looked at her friends, all looking at her and waiting for any significant revelation. The more she tried remembering, the more it pained her not only mentally, but emotionally too. It made her upset to not know anything about herself. So, she changed the subject before they could ask anymore questions.

"Anyways, these pillows and sheets are really comfortable."

Apple Bloom jumped up onto her bed with arms hid behind her head and her knee resting on top of the other.

"Good thing we had plenty. As soon as we find out where you belong, I'm more then happy to have you stayin' over."

Mystic pressed her back against Apple Blooms bed and sighed dejectedly.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong, Mystic?" Sweetie Belle asked. "I'd thought you would've liked sleeping in an actual house over an empty school."

"I am. Especially now. But, that's not it."

"Then what is?" Scootaloo asked.

Before she wouldn't dare talk about what she was going through. But now felt different. Now what she was welcomed into Apple Blooms home and seeing the girls still concerned over her reassured Mystic that they really were here for her. And because of this, Mystic felt comfortable in speaking her mind.

"I just wish I knew why I'm so forgetful, or why I don't live in my own house like you do, or why I don't know anything about my past. Any hint at all would be real helpful."

"But that kinda defeats the purpose of having memory problem, don't it?" Apple Bloom said.

Mystic locked her knees under her arms. "I wish it did."

"Don't worry, Mystic," Sweetie Belle assured. "A lot of people remember things easy by doing stuff they like. We just need to figure out what it is you're good at and go from there."

"I really do appreciate everything you girls have done today. I haven't even forgotten anything once this whole time since meeting you. Maybe we are getting close to figuring out who I really am."

"We've still got plenty of ideas to go though," Scootaloo beamed. "There'll be more then enough stuff we can try, and find your place in this world."

Mystic smiled, gratefully. "I don't know were I'd be if I hadn't met you."

"You'd still be at the school, of course," Sweetie Belle commented, cheekily.

"I guess I would be, huh?" She snickered, along with the CMC. "And now that I'm here, I almost don't wanna go back to the school."

"You and me both," Scootaloo got up with a pillow in hand. "Alright, enough talk. It's time to really kick off this slumber party."

"Oh?" Mystic said. "How so, Scootaloo?"

"Pillow fight!"

She then whacked Apple Bloom with a pillow, which set them all off into an all-out pillow fight. Mystic didn't know what they were doing at first and thought they were in an actual fight, until hearing them laugh as they whacked each other with pillows. After getting hit herself by Apple Bloom, a stunned Mystic felt a rush of energy flow through her. Grinning, she takes a pillow and joins in on the fun. The girls spent all night having fun until eventually wearing themselves out to the point where they each felt a sleep on one another in a collective pile of pillows.

* * *

 **Thursday Night: Sweet Apple Acres**

The next night, the CMC all slept over at Sweet Apple Acres again and did the same activities as their last sleep over. They had a pillow fight, sung karaoke, watched some videos online, made shadow puppets, and shared some snacks they snuck into Apple Bloom's room. Mystic didn't understand the internet at all and was amused by the shadow puppets. She enjoyed singing and sharing treats with her friends. They tried doing a bunch of other small things in hopes of cheering up Mystic and seeing if anything would resonate with her at all. While she was having more fun then she thought, none of what they did triggered anything in Mystic. How alone was she exactly, if sleeping over at a friend's house and doing all this was never something she partook in? Regardless, the four girls were still having loads of fun, even forgetting for a slight period that they were supposed to be helping Mystic with her identity. The CMC continued valiantly to find out who Mystic really is, it just so happened to involve lounging around, playing fun games, and doing other stuff in the process.

However, after getting a little to rowdy, they all had to pack it in for the night to avoid getting in trouble. The CMC said their good nights, and shut off the lights. Apple Bloom slept in her bed while Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle slept next to Mystic in their sleeping bags. Mystic laid in her sleeping bag and stared out the window. The bright, beaming moon shined through the window and onto Mystic. She didn't mind the brightness that much. It illuminated Apple Blooms room in a way that invoked a welcoming and calm atmosphere. Mystic had more fun sleeping at Apple Blooms than she ever would've imagined. Though, she still didin't know who she was or what she used to be prior, a small part of her didn't care that much. If she enjoyed spending time with her new friends. Perhaps this was something she did in deed used to do before her amnesia, which involved being with good friends. Still, Mystic was still lenient and hopeful that she'll discover her place in the worldm, and that the CMC will still be with her when she does. Staring at the moon still, wondering how it must be feeling now, Mystic's eyes slowly gave ways, and closed completely as she fell happily to sleep.

* * *

In the living room of the Apple Family house, the lights and electronics were all switched off. Suddenly, the Television turns on and statics rippled the screen. A faint voice could be heard from the wavering, radiated electromagnetic noise. Finally, as the static rippled and cleared, and the screen displays a person with long, light amber hair and pink skin. They wore a copper colored, industrial full-face mask with round, darkened lens that glowed in an eerie, cyan light and a mouth piece designed to resemble a 6200 respirator facepiece; minus the round filters on the sides. As they spoke, the mask allowed them to talk in a deep, unnerving, distorted voice to disguise their regular tone.

"Attention good citizens of Canterlot. Professor Honey Rays here with an important announcement. As I begin the process of slowly draining whatever free will you think you had left in your sad little existence, I feel it's imperative to share the goal of my intentions. By now, you're probably wondering why this is the only broadcast showing up on any of your devices. Unfortunately, however, your questions will have to remain unanswered. By the end of this transmission, your will, shall be mine to command!"

* * *

 **More to Come Soon!**

* * *

 **Agents of S.M.I.L.E: Otherworldly Recruits - Now Available to Read!**


	10. Come On, Irene

**One I was personally looking forward to writing. Despite having a rough start with conceptualizing, and even finishing this entry, I kinda like how it turned out. We'll see if any of you feel the same. This one's focusing on Toby and Applejack. Everything that was built up regarding Toby pretending to be strong to impress AJ comes to a head in this here entry. Whether or not you think the message of this short might seem a bit** **cliché, I hope the writing is original enough to over look and even feel something for it. Anyways, hope you like this little short story and stay tuned for more (On top of so many from other stories I seem to be pilling up on, lol) Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Welcome To Canterlot High**

 **Short Stories!  
**

 **Come On, Irene** **:**

"Rise an' shine every… body?"

Applejack opened the barn doors to her garage and found all the Engines already awake. She was a bit surprise to see them up and ready to start the day. Usually she was the early bird of the ranch, the sun was barely even rising from the horizon yet, but the Engines all looked like they've been up for a while.

"Oh," Toby said, eagerly, "Hello, Applejack. We've been waiting for you."

"Huh. Is that so," She smiled. "How long have y'all been up for?"

"Uhh, all night it felt like. These beds are simply," Gordon immediately stopped complaining after looking over at Applejack with her arms crossed. "Good enough for me!"

Applejack glared at him suspiciously some more while he continued grinning innocently.

"So, Applejack," Toby began, "now that we're awake and ready to start the day, what chores should I get started on first? Do some cows need milking, hay bales need baling, or does the shed need more cleaning?"

Toby was the most excited to start the day out of all his friends. Last night, Toby had decided that today will be the day he'll prove to Applejack how strong he truly was. After a few poor attempts of such a display yesterday, Toby knew he couldn't make the same mistakes again today for he feared that Applejack was catching on to his exaggeration. Despite what Toby told her about being a Tram Engine on Sodor, only half of what he shared were really true. He didn't like calling it a lie, because they really did happen regardless of how stretched the truth might've been. But over the years, Toby's forte slowly began to decline. He couldn't pull as many trucks or go as fast like the other engines. If he were asked to push Gordon up his hill again, he wouldn't have any strength left to do so anymore.

With a new day a head of him and new, untapped potential within him, Toby saw this opportunity to really show his true strengths to Applejack.

"Whoa, now, hold your horses there, Toby. I like that you're eager to get to workin', but we've still got school today. Big Mac an' I won't be 'round to supervise til we get back."

"Don't worry about that. We can handle ourselves here no problem."

"We?!" James said. "In case you haven't noticed, Toby, I'm still sore from yesterday. Don't make us do more farm work when some of us have actual plans for today."

Edward agreed. "Besides, I think its best if we all meet at the school first and see if we can figure out any solutions to Lady's memories."

"Right, I forgot," Toby said. "Sorry to keep you all from your other duties. I suppose I could always hang back and work on the Ranch myself."

"You're not coming with us, Toby?" Henry asked.

Toby shrugged. "I don't see how I could be of any help to the discussion."

"Of course, you would," Percy said, surprised. "You're one of the wisest engines of us all, Toby. If anyone can clear up what's going on with Lady, that'd be you!"

Applejack was a bit surprised by what Percy said. Toby never mentioned being one of the wiser engines. He's only gone on about how much trucks loaded with heavy stone he could carry in one trip and what not. Toby still felt a little humbled though.

"I appreciate the thought, Percy. But, I feel I'd be more useful at Sweet Apple Acres."

"Well, I think you should come with us anyways," Edward suggested. "We might as well try and add our own thoughts to this issue."

"Oh, Okay. I guess I can do that too." Toby turned back to Applejack. "But, I can still come back to Sweet Apple Acres afterwards, right Applejack?"

"Course, ya can, Toby," She said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I got nothin' else planned today unless somethin' comes up. So, me, Big Mac, an' Granny will be at the farm to get yah workin' and keepin' busy."

Toby beamed. The Engines all got up and left the barn with Applejack to head out to Canterlot High.

* * *

Just as Toby suspected, Applejack was beginning to question Toby's claims about his strength. He could barely lift any of the heavy moving boxes into Cranky Doodle's new house, and he couldn't carry more than two hale bales yesterday. If he was supposed to be so strong, why did Toby show a lot of difficulty when it came to heavy lifting? Applejack was suspicious in deed. She knew he might be trying to prove himself by showing how strong he can be, but Toby was keeping something from her. Applejack could see it in him whenever they're working together. She knew exactly what was going on with Toby, but he won't up and admit it to her. So instead, Applejack had something in mind to really see how strong Toby was and get him to admit so.

After school was done for the day, Applejack invited Toby to meet with her by the farm's shed at Sweet Apple Acres. Both friends entered the garage and stood in the center.

"Alright, Toby," Applejack began, "Ready to receive your first job for today?"

"Oh, yes! I've been ready all day, Applejack," He said, eagerly. "Ready to get started!"

"Great! Fair warnin', though, you're gonna wanna brace yourself for this one."

"What is it?" Toby asked, confused.

"Ya sure you're ready?"

"Yes!"

"Positive?"

"I am."

"No matter what it is?"

"Anything."

She raised a brow, "… Honestly?"

Toby was a bit impatient, but slipped a small chuckled.

"Would you just tell me already, Applejack."

"Oh, I will. Just makin' sure your officially on board. The first job I'd like you to do is…"

Toby's eyes widened with anticipation. Applejack, building up a lot of tension after pausing for a few seconds, notions over to a stack of five, large wooden crates with apple labels on each side.

"Take these here five apple crates an' stock em up on the garret right above us."

Eyes widened in fear, Toby nervously gazed up at the loft. It was dark and cramped, and the only way up was by climbing a wooden ladder. Toby's stomach twisted and curled with dread. How was he supposed to move all those crates up to the loft? But that was it, Applejack expected him to just carry or throw them with his brute strength alone. Toby didn't know this, but Applejack was secretly testing him. She wanted to see if he'll confess his lack of strength so he can stop taking on heavy duty chores that didn't meet his limit. His head was swirling so much he didn't even see the look on Applejack's face. Her eyes were lidded, smirk beamed, and one leg crossed over the other while both hands rested on her hips. Toby began stuttering nervously.

"Oh, an' don't worry about how to go about it," Applejack instructed, then proceeded to leave the barn. "Take as long as you need. Not like you'll need it, though."

"W-wait!" Toby exclaimed.

Applejack turned back excitedly.

"You're not gonna stay and help?" He said, nervously.

She slouched in annoyance, then arched up again.

"Sorry, Toby. But Big Mac needs me to check up on the pigs. I'll stop by in a few to see how much progress is bein' made. Til then, I'm countin' on you to get the job done. Good luck!"

Applejack then left the barn while Toby remained static and gazed up at the barn's tiny loft area.

* * *

Toby turned to the crates stacked with four on the floor and one on top. He gulped, knowing he'd already agreed to get it done before hand, and wasn't about to back down just now. Still, Toby was apprehensive. He wasn't really strong, and yet he somehow has to haul five apple filled crates. Toby stood for a long time, wondering just how to approach this task. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Toby, Applejack hid herself behind the barn and peered discreetly inside through the windows to see how this will turn out. She was ready to intervene in case he does come clean, or more importantly ends up hurting himself.

At first, Toby was beginning to lose hope, as he attempted to lift the top crate with both arms. Toby was able to drag and nudge it off the four on the bottom, but quickly found he couldn't even carry it as the edge of the box slipped off the bottom one's top and bashed the floor. Luckily, he wasn't hurt, and the apples remained somewhat intact. The crate's lid was slightly split open, revealing the shiny, fresh, red apples inside. 'Maybe I should just come clean with Applejack,' he thought, after letting go and panting with both hands resting on his knees.

After examining the apple crates over again, Toby stopped panting, and came up with an idea. He leaned up determinedly.

"That's it!" He said to himself. "I'll give that a try."

Toby searched for anything he can use to carry apples in, until he saw two blues and one purple tarp laying around the barn. He ran over and grabbed as many as he can find. Once he did, he laid them out on the floor across from one another. Toby also found a crowbar which he used to pry open one of the crates with. Applejack as confused to say the least. Then, one by one, Toby grabbed as many apples as he could carry and laid them gently and delicately onto the blue tarp. He went back, grabbed another armful, and placed them on the purple tarp, then the blue one, and then the other blue one again with each trip back and forth. He did this until the crate was empty, and there were enough stacks of apples to practice how many he can carry. Toby wrapped the blue tarp around the apples and hug it over his shoulder like a sack of toys. And to his surprise, it wasn't nearly as heavy as carrying the crates were. But before he did anything with the apples, Toby went over and picked up the empty crate. It was still a little heavy, but just like the apple sacks, it was also doable.

Then he wondered what to do about getting the wooden crate itself up onto the loft. He looked back over to the other apple filled boxes, and smiled when thinking up another idea. Toby dragged and pushed one of the crates towards the ladder, using all his might to get it across the floor until reaching and situating the box in front of the ladder.

"What's that boy up to now?" Applejack whispered to herself.

He pushed another crate towards the ladder, and used all his heft to lift and shove it on top of the other. After panting a bit, Toby went back and pushed another crate against the two stacked by the ladder until his own makeshift stepping ladder was complete. He carried the empty one over and hopped onto the first crate, and then the second. Using his momentum, Toby lifted the empty crate above his head, aimed carefully, and threw it successfully onto the loft. Next, Toby grabbed one of the blue tarp apple sacks and carried it over his shoulder as he climbed the ladder. Once Toby was up on the loft, he dumped all the apples back inside the crate. Toby went back down, grabbed another sack of apples, and proceeded the same routine until the crate was full of apples again. His plan had worked! But he still had four more boxes of apples to go through. Boiling with determination, Toby clenched his fists and jumped back down to work on the others.

'Well I'll be a duck hollerin' like a chicken," Applejack said.

She got up and left the barn to check on the pigs, figuring it'll probably take him some time to complete the job.

It might've taken him a lot longer, but Toby managed to get the job done while on his last trip with the sack of apples. He ran into some difficulties with the last few crates, until he found some empty ones stored around the barn and replaced the ones he's been using for his step ladder with those. Finally, after much strenuous work and continuous trips backwards and forwards, Toby reached and dumped the apples into the crate and sealed them with their lids. At last, all five crates were now stored up on the barns loft.

* * *

Just then, Applejack entered the barn while Toby climbed down the ladder. He was sweating from head to toe and panting. He might've ben able to complete the task at hand, but the chore still took a lot out of him. She examined the loft with her arms crossed and began instigating Toby.

"How's it comin'?"

"Oh, hi, Applejack!" He said, almost startled. "I just finished actually. And I'll tell you what, I never knew how much work being a person really is. It was difficult getting those crates up there to begin with."

"So, I see. Interestin' approach you took with the apples there. Any reason you didn't just move the crates with 'em in it?"

Toby became nervous. "Wait, were you watching me this whole time?"

"Just when I entered the barn. Is there somethin' you wouldn't mind tellin' me, Toby?"

"Um… In terms of what?"

Applejack's fingers tapped her crossed arms repeatedly while staring unamused at him. Toby simply kept grinning. He didn't want to admit anything despite his odds. Looks as though she couldn't get Toby to admit his limited strength, something she hoped the test would cave him into doing. But instead, he found an alternative method to storing the apple crates, a method she undoubtedly was surprised Toby figured out that quickly.

Applejack sighed. "Look, Toby, I know you won't admit it, so I'll just go an' spit it out myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you can stop pretendin' like yer strong now, 'cause I know you ain't."

Toby's smile went away and his heart was beating fast. Looks like Applejack did know all along.

"Y-You do?" He looked up at the loft. "That's why you had me move these boxes, isn't it?"

"More or less. I was hopin' you'd up and tell me you didn't have it in ya to carry those crates and confess your lack of strength."

Toby hugged his right arm. "So, you really have noticed my struggles after all."

"You weren't exactly doin' the best a job of hidin' it, to be fair." Applejack could sense his distress. "Listen now, don't beat yourself up about it, Sugarcube. There's nothin' fer you to be ashamed of."

"Easy for you to say," he said with downcast eyes.

Applejack approached him. "But, there isn't. I only wish I saw it sooner myself. Just because you're a strong tram engine back on Sodor, doesn't necessarily mean you're gonna be as strong a person in our world too."

Surprised at first, Toby then tilted his head.

"Huh?"

Because he thought Applejack had finally figured him out, Toby let his guard down and was about to admit his little white fib. But, it took him a few seconds to realize what Applejack meant, and so he kept on playing along with it despite his overlapping confusion.

"It's like when Princess Twilight visited our world. She's may be a unicorn in Equestria, but her unicorn magic doesn't carry over into our dimension. Even Rainbow Dash had to train Gordon just so he can compete in their big race. Just makes sense, don't it?"

Toby was still mildly confused. "Uh-huh?"

"So, you see where I'm gettin' at Toby? I wouldn't want ya gettin' yourself hurt just by provin' to me or your friends that you're just as strong here. Besides, the way you managed them crates was way more efficient than usin' you're brawn."

He hung his head while still staring at her. "You think so?"

"Ah know so," She said, patting his shoulder. "So don't sweat over not bein' as strong as you are when you're a tram engine. Try an' find another outlet that speaks true to your strengths."

There was a long pause as Toby stared back at her. Applejack still didn't know about his actual fortitude. Toby was both relieved but deeply ashamed. He didn't want to continue his charade, but the relief over Applejack's diminished suspicions had put him at enough ease where revealing what a steam tram can really do didn't seem important to bring up.

"I'll… I'll try, Applejack."

Applejack smiled. "Why don't ya take a break for now. You've more than earned it what with all the work you been doin'."

Toby smiled back, albeit rather meekly. After giving a quick nod of approval, Applejack then left the barn, but not before stopping and shifting back to face Toby again.

"Hey uh, Toby, is it true what Percy said this morin' about you bein' a wise engine?"

"Uh, a-a little," He said, fiddling his fingers. "Sometimes I am, but, Edward's mostly the smarter engine of us."

"Huh. Strong and sensible. Don't see those two words mashed together very often. Even explains that approach you took with the apples. Pretty inventive method, dontcha think?"

Toby chuckled sheepishly. "Yes. Very. That I can agree upon."

"I should hope so. You're the one who came up with it. Anyways, give a holler if you need anythin'. I'll just be doin' other chores 'round the farm."

Toby waved back until Applejack was no longer in sight. After which, Toby lets out an exhausted and frustrated sigh. While he didn't have to worry about Applejack suspecting anything, he was still withholding what being a steam tram is capable of. He thought about telling her, but she seemed so accepting of him at this point already, and what good would telling her do besides make him look like a liar in front of her and his friends, which is the last thing Toby's hoping he can keep avoiding. Despite what Applejack said, Toby still felt a need to prove himself. He knew not to be concerned with looking super strong in front of her, but now that he's a person, maybe he could still explore the untapped protentional his new physical feat has, one that he didn't posses as a tram engine. Maybe there were other ways to prove his strengths.

Then, Toby heard someone whistling and looked to see Big McIntosh passing by the barn while holding four buckets of slop. Toby, getting another idea, ran towards and caught up with Big Mac.

* * *

Applejack was in her house when she met Granny Smith sitting in the living room on her rocking chair. She was working on some haymaking with a pile of straw, which she had a bunch of stationed on a stool along with various crafts she completed.

"Whatcha got there, Granny?" Applejack asked.

"Ah've been experimentin' with wheat straw! You wouldn't believe how many things can be made outta hay, Applejack." Granny Smith held up each item she made to her. "Just finished hand craftin' a bunch o' them. Now we got ourselves an extra pillow, a toothbrush, an umbrella, some oven mitts, an' a working banjo!"

Applejack chuckled. "Not sure half of those would actually work if we used em, Granny, but I still like how they turned out."

Granny Smith sighed blissfully and leaned back in her rocking chair. Applejack sat on a seat near her as Granny spoke.

"Ah remember when yer folks used to teach y'all how to make yer own hats. Yer mother preferred traditional stitchin', but yer father knew a thing or two more about haymakin' and thought his kids oughta know as well." Granny slipped a small chuckle as she remembered. "You'd get so frustrated whenever the darn twigs wouldn't line up properly that ye nearly gave up all together a few times."

"I sorta remember that, just not the givin' up part. That doesn't sound like somethin' I'd do."

"Well, o' course, sugar pine! Ye were too stubborn to actually call it quits, so yah kept on tryin' til ye finally crafted yer own straw hat! Must've taken you weeks, but bye golly were you the happiest little basket o' sunshine when ye paraded 'round the house with it on."

Applejack blushed at the thought.

"Almost made yer brother jealous too, 'cause he hadn't mastered haymakin' yet either."

"Huh. I wonder if we still have any of them?" She finally spoke.

"Nah! You kids used to toss 'em aside after findin' somethin' else to do. Specially after it came down to just the lot o' us at Sweet Apple Acres."

"Oh... right," Applejack said, dejectedly.

Then Applejack became lost in thought. Did she really throw away her straw hat after it was only her, Granny Smith, Bic Mac and Apple Bloom at Sweet Apple Acres? Was it out of anger, or a feeling of negligence? Applejack couldn't remember. Now a days, if they had anything inspired by their parents, she'd keep it close to her and the apple family; her light brown, stetson hat being one of them. She clenched and examined her hat, remembering very clearly the time her parents made and gave it for her when she was very little.

Wanting to deter from the thought before getting too emotional, she started thinking about Toby, and how determined he was to show off how strong he can be. Everything she's heard about him through Thomas or any of his friends didn't quite add up how to he'd describe himself. Toby says he's the strongest tram engine on Sodor, Thomas and Percy called him one of the wisest engines out of the bunch, and some of the other engines made remarks about him being weak or slow. Just what exactly was Toby suppose to be? Someone had to be lying. So, she tried piecing together what she's seen in him herself. Toby seemed fairly versatile and knowledgeable when put to work on her farm. He was also friendly, laid back, and a hard, eager worker. If Applejack could see all this in him, why didn't he? Perhaps Toby doesn't really know his own strengths anymore, and feels a need to constantly attest his usefulness.

After a while, Granny Smith had completed her next haymaking craft, and subconsciously ended up making a straw hat. Applejack saw this and a sudden impulse came to being.

"Say, Granny, you wouldn't mind teachin' me how to make another straw hat, would you?"

Granny Smith beamed proudly. "Ah thought you'd never ask, Applejack."

* * *

Meanwhile, Toby had asked if he was allowed to accompany Big Mac on his trip to the Apple Farm's big open crop field and help out with anything, even insisting to take charge of the chore, under his supervision of course. Big Mac agreed and took him to the livestock enclosures for a specific job.

Big Mac and Toby met and stood outside the wooden fenced Pig Pen. Toby looked at all the pigs inside. Some wandered the open spaced enclosure while others rolled in mud. Watching the pigs reminded Toby of days he'd visit the farms back on Sodor whenever he'd finish his jobs early. He liked working with animals, so helping out with the Pigs was definitely something Toby knew he could handle.

"So, what would you like me to do, Big Mac?" Toby asked, determinedly.

Big Mac handed him a syringe filled with an aqua colored liquid inside. It had a blunt storage cap at the tip, which was made to dispense liquid as if to directly feed it to the mouth.

"What's this for?"

"Medicine for the pigs," Big Mac said, casually.

Toby examined it. He didn't like the look of it until he saw the tip, and was quickly reassured of its use being harmless.

"More specifically for Irene."

"Which one's Irene?"

Big Mac pointed out to the Pig Pen. The pigs Toby saw were all bright pink, young, cheerful, and energetic. But the one Big Mac pointed at was a larger, older, fatter, and grumpier looking pig. She had a scrunched face and a white coat with brown and black spots. Irene frowned and growled at the two staring at her.

Toby's eyes widened. "That's Irene?"

"Eeyup."

"And you need me to feed her this?" He said, after looking over the syringe.

"Eeyup."

Toby stared at Irene, who kept on giving him the stink eye upon seeing the syringe in his hand. Big Mac proceeded to open the pen's gate and went inside with his buckets of slop.

"I know I said I'd take charge of whatever job you had for me, but, would it be better if maybe you gave Irene the medicine and I feed her afterwards instead?"

Big Mac pondered for a bit then replied. "Nnnope."

Gulping down his worries and fears, Toby wearily followed him in while dodging some of the on coming pigs scurrying by. Taking one of the buckets, Big Mac poured the slop into the trough, and all the piglets gathered and began eating. Irene, slowly but surly, stood on her feet and went over to have her supper. The Piglets took up most of the trough though, so there wasn't much room for her to eat. She eyed Big Mac to supply her own slop at once. He refused, however, and directed her attention to Toby, signifying to take her medicine first before she can eat. Irene shot Toby the meanest glare she'd given anyone. Toby chuckled nervously as he approached her.

"Heh-heh. Uh, hello there, Irene."

A fractious Irene snorted loudly the closer he got. Toby stopped and shook from head to toe.

"A-are you sure you d-don't wanna trade jobs, Big Mac?"

"Nnnope," He said, leaning against the fence.

"Even though you'd do a much better job at it than me?"

Big Mac simply grinned and gave him a thumbs up for encouragement. Toby stared irritably at him, then turned his attention back to Irene. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Okay, Toby," He said to himself. "Just remember what Thomas told you; It doesn't matter how big the job is, just set your mind to it, and you can do anything."

Irene snorted again and growled. Toby, wide eyed at first, quickly and determinedly glared back in return with his own piercing stare. To Irene's surprise, Toby positioned himself in front of her at a far distance, and stood with his arms and legs spread out. He peered with sharp, half closed eyes in an intimidating matter. Irene does the same, until both were at a steady western standoff. Big Mac left the pen and stood behind the fence to watch over them and the piglets in a safer spot. Whatever was about to go down, he didn't want to get in their way. Toby gripped the syringe in his hand, Irene pawed the mud with her forefoot. All was quiet, saved for a few crows cawing whilst flying by and the wind breezing pass their faces, lightly brushing Toby's clothes and strings of brown hair hanging out his white beanie with a yellow number seven. A random tumbleweed bounced pass the two as they continued staring into each other's concentrated eyes while waiting for one of them to make the first move.

After much tension and a back and forth stare down, Toby stopped glaring at her and smiled instead.

"Okay, Irene, It's time for your medicine."

Toby made the daring choice of casually approaching her. But as he bent down to meet her, Irene snorted in his face, snootily turned and trotted away from him.

"Well that's just rude."

Irene looked behind and stopped just to snort again before trotting off. Toby began losing patience.

"Come on, Irene! You have to take your medicine or else you'll get sick."

She squealed angrily.

"Okay. If that's how you want it."

Toby then snuck up behind Irene while she pouted in a small ditch of mud. Thinking she wasn't looking, Toby crept up quietly until he was in range. Then, he boldly jumped onto Irene's back. Furious, Irene got up and began bucking and squealing. Toby hung onto Irene for dear life while her feet kicked the air and flung mud everywhere and all over them.

"You got her!" Big Mac shouted. "Now apply the medicine!"

Firmly keeping his hold, Toby tried reaching for Irene's mouth to squeeze the medicine in with the syringe. But every time he did, Irene got angrier and made it impossible to reach by head banging and burying her face into the mud a few times. For a pig in her old age, Irene was a lot stronger and energetic than she appeared. She squealed and squealed some more. But no matter how hard she bucked and rocked, Toby still stayed on. Finally, after being denied dinner and forced to drink some nasty liquid from a stranger no less, Irene had enough.

Irene stopped bucking and charged straight towards the pen's gate. Realizing what was about to happen, Big Mac hurried to the gate before it was too late. Toby still held on as Irene stormed through and busted open the gate with her head. Skidding across the grass, Irene took off in a furious haste while Toby begged and pleaded her to stop.

"No, Irene! Stop! Where are you taking me?!"

Big Mac skidded across the corner and chased after them with flailing arms.

"Nope! Nope! Nope!"

Irene left the open crop field and stormed down the streets towards the Apple Family's house, all while Toby wailed and screamed the faster she ran.

All the while, Applejack and Granny Smith were still working on their straw hat when they heard a strange wailing pass by their house. Applejack got up and looked through their window to see what it was. Eyes widened, she then stepped outside and stood on her porch with her jaw hung.

"What in tarnation?"

There, storming down the streets, was a terrified Toby screaming for help and to stop while riding on top of an angry Irene.

"Toby?!"

Applejack heard Big Mac honking his truck's horn as he pulled up on the drive way. Despite her confusion, she nodded, grabbed her lasso and jumped into the passenger seat as they took off after Toby and Irene.

* * *

Irene was a juggernaut of speed as she kept on running down the streets with a frantic Toby trying desperately to keep his hold while seeing if he can calm her a little, with no success at all. Eventually, they found themselves in Canterlot's street markets, where Irene sped passed and even knocked over a few pedestrians walking down the sidewalk. She busted through a class wall conveniently being carried by two handymen, knocked over fruit stands, and even ran into an entire meat store. First entering through the front doors, racing by the kitchen, and then a ventilation room until eventually finding the back door that led her outside again. All the bewildered chefs inside gazed in the direction the crazy boy and his pig went. Next, she ran through traffic lights, which caused some vehicles to swerve out of control and nearly crash into one another.

Meanwhile, James and Rarity were walking down the sidewalk on their way to the Carousel Boutique, when they heard a squealing pig getting closer and closer. What they saw approaching them from a distance to their shock was Toby riding on a runaway pig and speeding right towards the two.

"Toby?" James said, surprised. "What are you doing?!"

"James! Rarity! Help meeee!"

Toby and Irene rushed through Rarity and James, and continued down the sidewalk. Next, they heard Applejack's voice.

"Faster, Big Mac! We're almost gainin' on 'em!"

They spotted her leaning out the passenger seat's window while Big Mac sped down the streets in Toby's direction. Both were overtly confused to say the least. Rarity looked to James, who didn't appear as worried as she did.

He shrugged. "I'm sure they can handle it."

Toby continued wailing and screaming, fearing that he'll never get off safely and remain trapped on this never-ending ride. At last, Applejack and Big Mac caught up with Toby and the Irene, who still didn't show any sign of stopping or running out of breath. They steered close to the sidewalk.

"Don't worry, Toby," Applejack called. "Just hang on a bit longer, we'll get you otta there!"

"Applejack?!"

"Slow her down, Big Mac. Easy now."

Big Mac's truck slowed its speed a tad as Applejack climbed onto the bed liner through the back window.

"Make her stop, please!" Toby cried.

Stomping her left foot on the bed liner's side, Applejack wiped out her lasso, twirled it, and snatched Toby right as he leaned up to try and reach for the truck. She used her geode's magic to strengthen her pull as she yanks him off Irene and held Toby while still lassoed in her rope. Dropping him gently into the trunk and untying him, Applejack then readied her lasso again to snatch Irene next. But with Toby's weight now off her back, Irene had built up more speed and continued sprinting down the street.

"Oh, no ya don't you trouble makin' varmint!" Applejack called.

But as she began twirling her rope, both Applejack and Big Mac realized they, along with Irene, were heading back to their house. Next thing they knew, they were following Irene as she sped past their home and proceeded down the road that led to their crop field and livestock enclosures. Applejack climbed back inside and sat in the passenger seat, sharing looks at Big Mac as both knew what to do next. It was clear they've dealt with this pig's antics before. Toby remained back in the truck, both exhausted and trembled, but relieved to finally be away from Irene once and for all.

"Follow that pig!" Applejack instructed.

The trio rode down the road in hot pursuit of Irene until they reached Sweet Apple Acre's crop fields, where she tiredly and safely ran back to the animal enclosures.

* * *

After a while, Irene was now back in her pen with the other pigs, and even took the medicine when Applejack went up and applied it to her. Then she gave Irene some slop to eat. Drenched in mud and squashed fruit, Toby leaned against the fence's split rail, red in the face with shame and embarrassment. Applejack told Big Mac to watch over the pigs while she has a word with Toby. She met and leaned against the fence too with her arms sternly crossed. Toby hugged his, preparing for the worst.

"So what part of take a break for some reason just flew over your skull?" She scolded.

"I just wanted to help," He said, meekly. "I didn't mean to upset Irene. It just sorta got too out of hand. Please, Applejack, you have to understand."

"I'm trying to, Toby, but I just can't figure you out. All I keep seein' is someone tryin' to show off by takin' on tasks that aren't his to beat."

"I was only trying to find an outlet that speaks to my strengths like you said to do."

"I meant as in what makes you special, Toby, not by tryna pull off some crazy stunt."

"Oh."

Gradually, Toby kept on feeling more sillier with each progression of their conversation.

"Why do you keep on goin' out of your way to show how strong you are by puttin' yourself through so many difficult chores?"

"I… I…"

"What? Come on now. Spit it out."

Toby didn't answer, and hung his head while his downcast eyes darted the ground. He couldn't keep this up anymore. Everything he's done to prove himself has ended in failure, and now Applejack was cross with him. What's the point of letting this continue any longer than it should've if he's just going to lose her respect anyways?

"I need to hear somethin' from you that I don't think I quite got back at the barn. Just tell me this right now, straight up. Why,"

"Because I'm Not Strong!" Toby spouted, cutting her off.

There was a strong silence. Applejack and even Big Mac from across the pen stared questionably at him.

"I'm not actually strong as a tram engine."

Applejack raised a brow. "Uh, come again?"

Flustered, Toby inhaled and released. Then he spoke.

"Tram engines aren't fast, or as strong as I made myself out to be. The best I can do anymore is pull my coach, Henrietta, and other light weight trucks."

Applejack rubbed her head. "But, didn't you push Gordon up his hill?"

"…Yes," He answered, shamefully.

"An' don't you haul stone trucks at the Quarry?"

"Yes."

"An' scrap,"

"Yes! Yes!" He said, cutting her off again. "I used to do all sorts of jobs and pull all kinds of trucks."

He went on to explain his reasoning and everything regarding the past couple days. Applejack couldn't believe what she was hearing. Suddenly everything about him made sense to her now. And because it did, she felt like a fool for believing it all, as she recalled the things he said and did to show that he really was as sturdy as he claimed. She pinched the bridge of her nose, then spoke after releasing another frustrated scoff.

"So, you were just makin' it all up from the get go, is that it?"

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Toby asked, shyly.

"Well of course I'm mad, Toby! You lied to me! Did ya really think I wouldn't be your friend if you weren't strong?"

"I mean, well… No."

"Then how could you do that?"

Toby hugged himself tighter, hesitant in his next response as all the harsh remarks the engines would say about him back on Sodor rifled through his memory.

"You don't know what it's like having everyone think you're not really useful. Sure, they may say nice things to cheer me up, but a lot of times, they'll always think the same thing."

"An' what's that?"

"I'm too old."

Saying it out lout struck Toby harder than he anticipated. He didn't like thinking himself as being too old. But that's just the reality he had to face one day. Applejack kinda felt bad, because she knew she couldn't relate. People can always depend on her to get things done and never has she had to prove that she'll always be useful. And because she couldn't relate, Toby's statements did little to cease her anger over his decision to lie about his prowess. Still, Applejack could see Toby was genuinely upset, not only from feeling inoperable, but for covering it up to begin with. They both left each other to their thoughts before Applejack spoke bitterly.

"An' here I though we were actually becomin' friends, or did ya go an' make that up too?"

"No! I do like being your friend, Applejack!"

"Then how come I'm the only one you thought to make up all this nonsense to?"

"Because… No. You'll just think I'm being silly."

She sighed, trying to calm herself. "I promise I won't. You have my word."

Still feeling tentative, Toby could see she really meant it, and began explaining after staring back at her.

"The truth is, I just wanted you to like me. That's why I lied, especially after seeing how dependable and strong you are. You seemed like a very good friend."

Applejack listened while feeling a little flattered despite her anger.

"All my friends have already made their minds up about me. But, if I could've been friends with someone who didn't see me as all that, then maybe just for once, I wouldn't be the weakest, or the slowest, or the oldest engine. I thought, I could be something better here. But it seems I can't even be that."

The more Toby explained, the more Applejack began feeling sorry for him. He just wanted a someone to see his worth and look past his set backs. It still didn't make much sense to her, considering some of his friends do seem to respect Toby greatly, but she could still understand where he's coming from to some compacity. Toby's eyes began welling up. He covered his face, and held back his whimpering.

"Who was I kidding? I'm no use anywhere."

"Hey, now!" Applejack snapped. "Don't go talkin' like that! There's lots of things you can do."

But Toby wouldn't listen. "I should've turned back at the Magic Buffers when I had the chance! Everyone would've been better off if I never followed them to this world!"

Having enough of hearing his nonsense, Applejack rested a hand on Toby's shoulder to catch his attention, and turned his cheek to face her. The two stared into each other's eyes. Toby's still had built up tears while Applejack's appeared more empathetic than it was moments ago.

"I don't wanna hear anymore about you bein' a detriment, got that? What you did was wrong, but just hearin' you carry on like this ain't the way to make up for it."

"I'm so sorry, Applejack," Toby said, repentant. "The last thing I ever wanted was to make you mad. I hope we can start off fresh again. But, I understand if you don't wanna be friends anymore."

Applejack glared at him determinedly, then spoke.

"Come with me."

Confused, Toby wiped away his tears and followed after her as she left the pig pen.

* * *

The two teens entered Applejack's house as she directed Toby to the living room and motioned him to have a seat on the sofa. Still confused, Toby sat on the couch while watching Applejack take the pile of wheat straws Granny Smith was working on earlier and placed them on the couch beside Toby. She then sat down with the straw piled up between her and Toby. He gazed at her timidly. Applejack looked back, but with a sterner stare. On top of how Toby managed his job earlier afternoon, she knew just how to show him what his greatest strength was. Then, Applejack began teaching Toby how to craft something out of straw.

At first it was a difficult start. But just as Applejack predicted, Toby caught on quickly and diligently. He even began working on his own without much assistance. She had given him all the instructions and tools needed to assemble his craft. And since he caught on that fast, Applejack went ahead and started making her own wheat hay crafts. The living room might've been a mess with hay stalks and tools lying around, but Toby and Applejack ended up having too much fun to care. There were scissors, measuring tapes, cardboard, access amounts of hay, needles and threads scattered all over the floor. Applejack even whipped out an old sowing machine to help make their crafts more refined. Toby was having a grand time. The haymaking kept him busy and focused, and even forgot that they were in quarrel for a brief period. Applejack was enjoying herself just as much, as she finally felt like she was getting to know the real Toby. Just as she hoped, Applejack saw someone who's initiative, hard working, and smart enough to adapt and catch on the task at hand.

Finally, Toby finished and ended up making a seamless, outback straw hat made of pure wheat hay, with a few unnoticeable creases of string hanging off the brim. Toby beamed the brightest Applejack had seen him genuinely make. As Toby proudly showed off his creation, Applejack offered if she could see it herself. Toby agreed and handed it to her. She stared at it, almost feeling emotional again as images of wearing her own straw hat when she was little rifled through her mind.

"Everything alright, Applejack?" Toby asked, breaking the silence.

Looking back at the straw hat fully reminded Applejack of the day she made it with her parents. She could remember it all clearly again; how proud she was to finally finish it after much difficulty, and the look on her mother and father's face when Applejack proudly wore it around the house. They were just as proud too, but mostly happy to see their daughter beaming with life.

"My Pops used to teach me haymakin' all the time. Didn't see the point of it til I realized how much work it actually took. That's when I knew not to stop until I completed what I set out to do, an' I didn't, an' neither did you."

She got up and stood in front of Toby.

"You're not strong, Toby, not enough to carry anythin' above your limit at least. But you are smart. An' I'd have much rather gotten to know Toby the wise than Toby the average strength tram engine. Because that wasn't who you really were."

Toby hung his head in shame. Applejack wore a warm smile though when he darted up to look at her only to bashfully turn away. Then, she removed Toby's white, number seven beanie and placed the straw hat on top of his head. Toby held the front brim with his fingers and examined it.

"Now, this here's more than just proof of what you're really capable of. It's a skill passed along the Apple Family from generation to generation. An' today, it's passed along to those we consider a very good friend."

"Oh, my. Y-you really care about me that much, Applejack?"

"I care about what makes you the real deal. An' if this here's what gets ya to show off who you really are, that bein' a regular ol' tram engine, then yes. Guess you can say I do."

Toby felt like welling for a completely different reason now. He almost couldn't quite take it all in. All this time, she was trying to get Toby to embrace who he really is and feel proud of it. The apple crates weren't just to get him to confess his lies, they showcased what really made him special over the stronger and faster engines.

"Thank you very much, Applejack. Now I wish I'd known to just be honest from the start before making up all that silly nonsense to impress you."

Applejack held out her hand for Toby to take. Staring at it then back at her proud, beaming smile, Toby beamed in return, and took her hand as she pulled him off the couch and on his feet.

"Just remember to be honest with yourself first and then you'll know from the start. Be happy with who ya are, an' be the best at what you can achieve."

Toby kept clutching the brim of his straw hat, deeply proud of his work now that he knew what it meant to himself and also his new friend Applejack.

* * *

Late in the afternoon, as the sun was setting in the distance, Toby and Applejack were having a break from work. They sat on top the roof of Granny Smith's old pick up truck and stared out into the sun with bottles of juice in hand.

"Today certainty was something, wasn't it?" Toby said, reflectively.

"Still regret followin' your friends here?" Applejack asked, cheekily.

Toby happily shook his head. "Although, it won't be long until I have to follow them back home soon."

"Well, I suppose it was only a matter of time. But even so, we'll surely miss havin' y'all 'round."

Feeling made Toby upset the more he thought about it.

"We won't be able to see each other anymore being so far away."

"I know… It'll be difficult to part ways, sure. But, we just gotta git'er done." She turned away somberly and whispered to herself. "No matter how hard it'll hurt."

Like most of the other Engines, Toby admittedly liked being with their new friends at Canterlot High. The thought of them having to go back to Sodor soon broke their hearts a little, especially Toby's, who now felt robbed of cementing his friendship with Applejack now that he didn't have to play up his fortitude. The two continued staring at the sun setting beyond the suburban houses, both thinking deeply about their day and the days they'll have a head of them.

"You must really miss your parents," Toby commented out of nowhere.

Shocked at first, Applejack paused to reflect. Thinking about them always puts her into a deep thought.

"Well, you know what they say; One farmer's sunset, is another one's dawn. But, so long as you keep carryin' that there hat, a part of my folks will always be with us. Both on top here, and on top there."

Applejack gripped her stetson hat then playfully tugged the brim of Toby's to cover his face. Toby nudged it back up and grinned. The two shared a laugh before taking sips of their juice.

"Maybe aspects of my greatest strengths do carry over into your world, if anythin' at all." Toby commented.

"Got that right. Why I'd reckon you're just as wise here as you probably are in Sodor even."

"You really think so?"

"Ah know so, and so do your friends." Applejack sighed, happily, "Face it, Toby, you can disguise it like you've been doin' these past coupla days, but even I have to look myself in the mirror and say with upmost clarity, 'I'm too honest of an apple to deny what makes me, well, me'."

Toby looked at her thoughtfully.

"You know just what to do even when the odds are grim. It don't take you long to figure out the right approach and face that challenge head on." Applejack faced him. "That, sugarcube, is your greatest strength."

All he could do was grin with upmost bliss. Applejack did the same.

"An' dontcha forget it, ya hear?"

"Never."

As both heads laid against one another's, Applejack wrapped her arm around Toby while they continued stating out into the sun completely setting behind the suburban houses, and ending off on a perfect day.

"Thank you, Toby. Already the world's much nicer whenever I see you."

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**


	11. I Want Cupcakes

**We come to the last character paring focused entry of the short stories. While this is the last one for now, there's still three more entries after this I'd like to release. Maybe not anytime soon, but if I'm feeling up to it like I was to get this done and out of the way, then maybe it'll be sooner than I expect. But for now, let's see what kind of shenanigans Percy and Pinkie Pie were up to during chapters 28 & 30 of Welcome to Canterlot High! Hope you like it and stay tune for whenever I make the next entry. Read On An Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Welcome To Canterlot High  
Short Stories!**

 **I Want Cupcakes** **:**

[ **Thursday Afternoon** ]

Pinkie Pie was prancing through Canterlot Mall while beaming from cheek to cheek. She had just gotten off from work and was eager to get the rest of her day going. Along with her new friend Percy, tailing behind her in an effort to keep up, the two made their way past the malls various stores, venues, and kiosks that sold all sorts of things. Both friends had big plans a head of them and were looking to get started right away.

But before they did anything, Pinkie was in such a good mood she had to let everyone in the mall know about it, much to Percy's confusion as he tried getting her attention again. But all Pinkie did was wave at people passing by.

 **Pinkie Pie:** "My name is Pinkie Pie. Hello!"

"Uh, Pinkie," Percy said.

"And I am here to say; How yah doin'?"

"Pinkie!"

"I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day!"

[A happy _Pinkie twirled away while Percy ran to catch up with her. She circled around a pillar with Percy, still trying with to get her attention. He wasn't too frustrated, but every chance Percy thought he had was only followed up with more singing._ ]

"It doesn't matter now,"

"But wait!" Percy said.

"If you are sad or blue."

"Hold on,"

[ _Finally, though not in response to his calls, Pinkie Pie leans in front of Percy, catching him by surprise almost. She leans away again but not before booping his nose. Percy couldn't help but blush a little._ ]

"'Cause cheering up my friends is just what Pinkie's here to do!"

[Percy watched as _Pinkie stood in the middle and twirled with her arms waved out. She then hugs herself before giving Percy a wink of an eye._ ]

 **Pinkie Pie:** "'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile. Yes, I do."

"It fills my heart with sunshine all the while. Yes, it does."

[ _Pinkie Pie grabbed two random strangers and wrapped her arms around their necks. She lets go of them to walk off again, leaving them confused but mildly amused. Percy apologized to them then went to try and catch up while calling out to Pinkie Pie._ ]

"'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile,"

"From these happy friends of mine!"

[ _Percy found her dancing in front of tv monitors with a group of children._ ]

"Pinkie, what are you doing?" Percy asked.

[ _They were having much more fun now with Pinkie there to liven things up and compliment their moves. Then she saw Flash Sentry and his friends carrying their guitars and band instruments. After receiving smiles from each person and group she bumped into, Pinkie continued on with Percy jogging up to reach her._ ]

 **Pinkie Pie:** "I like to see you grin. Awesome!"

"I love to see you beam. Rock on!"

"The corners of your mouth turned up is always Pinkie's dream!"

[ _To Percy's surprise, the next group of people she approached was Mystic Sprinkles and the CMC. Apple Bloom had dropped her ice cream, and appeared disheartened while Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle tried comforting her. Mystic recognized Pinkie and gave her nothing but glares the more Pinkie hovered over the CMC. However, Pinkie pulls out a large bag of goodies from her hair and drops it for Apple Bloom to catch._ ]

"But if you're kind of worried, and your face has made a frown,"

[ _The bag was filled with different kinds of candy, enough that Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo had to help her carry, and enough for all four to eat. The CMC beamed with joy and waved to Pinkie Pie as her and Percy left the group to ruffle through the bag._ ]

"I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside down!"

[ _Mystic was happy for them, but crossed her arms while watching the two friends walk off._ ]

"Wasn't that Lady?" Percy asked.

[ _But Pinkie's response was just about what Percy expected at this point. Pinkie grabs some jump rope from her hair and begins jumping in them._ ]

 **Pinkie Pie:** "'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin. Yes, I do."

"Bust it out from ear to ear let it begin!"

[ _She even got Percy in on the jump rope as he tried getting her attention, but he couldn't keep up as well as Pinkie, and found himself tripping and getting tangled up._ ]

"Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin and you fill me with good cheer."

[Percy struggled to get free, but stopped struggling as soon as Pinkie's complexion quickly switched. Her _curly hair deflates into a straight style and all the lights in their vicinity turned dark. A single spot light focuses on Pinkie, who collapsed to her knees and hugs herself dejectedly._ ]

"It's true some days are dark and lonely."

"And maybe you feel sad,"

[Percy saw she was upset. _Pinkie grabs a worried Percy, still tangled in rump rope, and hugs him close with both cheeks pressed against each other's._ ]

"But Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad."

[ _Hair poofing back to her wild and curly style, Pinkie untangles Percy from the jump rope and rests her hands on a surprised Percy's shoulders, all while staring him in the eyes with a beaming grin._ ]

"There's one thing that makes me happy and makes my whole life worthwhile,"

[ _She hoped back on both feet, never breaking her sights from Percy even as she pony's up and lifted him up as both floated high above ground. Pinkie then waved her arm out with the lights in their vicinity now returned to normal._ _Though relieved to see her happy again, Percy was more afraid of falling and desperately kept clinging to Pinkie Pie._ ]

"And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile!"

[Back on the ground, _the two continued side by side on their trek through the mall, all while Pinkie preformed random acts of joy. Percy didn't mind this much but was worried about how much attention she was drawing. All eyes were now on them. Despite smiling faces, Percy wondered what exactly they were really smiling about._ ]

 **Pinkie Pie:** "I really am so happy. Your smile fills me with glee."

"I give a smile I get a smile and that's so special to me."

[ _She made a balloon shaped draconequus for a kid, sprayed a can of whipped cream for random bystanders to eat, and blew confetti out of a pure excitement. Percy looked over his shoulder and was shocked to see crowds of people now following them and marching hastily in the same rhythmic motion as Pinkie Pie._ ]

"'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam. Yes, I do."

"Tell me what more can I say to make you see,"

"That I do."

"It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam! Yes, it always makes my day!"

[ _Pinkie Pie floated above Canterlot Mall's water fountain, localized in the very center, and began encouraging everyone around her to give her a smile_ ]

"Come on everybody smile, smile, smile."

"Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine."

[ _Percy beckoned her to get down and smiled sheepishly at all the people now circling around and crowding the water fountain. Pinkie Pie kept on going with every big of happiness and joy flowing through her._ ]

"All I really need's a smile, smile, smile."

"From these happy friends of mine!"

[ _Everyone from around the fountain joined in on the fun, with a confused Percy just looking back at the orchestra of people singing both energetic and with as much passion as Pinkie. From the first floor to the second, people all over the mall, young and old, sung from the railings on the second floor to escalators that descend and ascend the choir of people._ ]

 **Choir:** "Come on everybody smile, smile, smile!"

"Fill our hearts up with sunshine, sunshine!"

[ _Even people working in stores busted out with harmonious joy from behind their counters, cashiers, and storage rooms. Even mall security was dragged into the mix._ ]

"All we really need's a smile, smile, smile,"

"From these happy friends of mine!"

[ _Percy didn't know what to think, but was relieved to see nothing bad has happened yet. All smiles were on Pinkie as she waved her arms and twirled with glee._ ]

 **Choir:** "Come on everybody smile, smile, smile!"

 **Pinkie Pie:** "Yes the perfect gift for me,"

"Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine!

"is a smile as wide as a mile!"

"All I really need's a smile, smile, smile!"

"To make me happy as can be,"

"From these happy friends of,"

 **Pinkie Pie & Choir:** "Smile, smile, smile, smile,"

[ _Fire works go off as everyone hits the last note of the song while Pinkie Pie finishes off with arms waved out in joy._ ]

 **Pinkie Pie:** "Smiiiiiiilllllee!" **Choir:** "Come on everybody smile, smile, Smiiiiiiilllllee!"

 **Pinkie Pie:** "Come on and Smile."

* * *

Pinkie Pie leaned in close to Percy's face with wide eyes and a beaming smile. Percy mustered an amused smile himself.

"That was great, Pinkie. But… all I asked was what you wanted to do for the party."

Pinkie Pie batted her eyes while staring blankly at Percy.

"Ooohhhh Right!" She leans back up and shrugs, "I Must've Fogotten Half Way Through The Song."

Percy could only chuckle. Earlier when Percy was waiting for her to finish work, Pinkie Pie came up with an idea to have a party in honor of their adventure; to celebrate saving Lady and both their worlds from falling to Diesel 10 and the Genie. After pitching this to him, Percy happily agreed and the two made a plan to go out shopping for all the items they need.

"I Already Have A Few Ideas In Mind. What About You, Party Pal?"

"Well, I was thinking," Percy, began. "What if we kept our surprise party a secret?"

Pinkies eyes widened. "A Secret?!"

"Yeah! That way when everyone sees all the work we've done, they'll be even more surprised. And when we rescue Lady, she'll be just as surprised as our friends!"

Pinkie had to refrain from twitching so much.

"I-I Like That Idea. But, Do We Have To Keep It A Secret? Why Not Tell Everyone Now?"

At the corner of her eye, Pinkie spotted Gordon and Rainbow Dash casually walking from across the mall.

"Hey Look! There's Rainbow Dash & Gordon! They're Way Better At Keeping Secrets. I Should Double Check Just To Be Sure." Pinkie called out and waved to get their attention. "RAINBOW DASH! GOR-"

Before she could shout anymore, Percy hops up to cover Pinkie's mouth and pulled her close."

"No, Pinkie! Our friends can't know yet. We should keep it a secret."

Pinkie slouched in disappointed. "Fine."

"You can keep it a secret until tomorrow, can't you?"

"Sh-Sure!" Pinkie stuttered with a quivering lip.

Pinkie has a hard time keeping things a secret. She'd much rather see people's excitement upon telling them good news, or letting them know of an upcoming event she knows they'll love. But seeing how Percy was eager to make this a surprise party, Pinkie agreed to the plan anyways and zipped her lips. Percy grinned in response. Pinkie Pie then pulls out a rolled-up list from her hair.

"We'll Need Everything On The List If We're Going To Make Our 'Rescuing Lady & Our Universeses From Certain Doom Celebratory Celebration' Party The Bestest, Most Special Search And Rescue Party We've Ever Had!"

As the list unveils, the trail of paper rolled out and bounced on the ground. But it didn't stop there, the list kept going and going, reaching almost half way across the mall. Percy was suddenly nervous. How were they going to get all this? Pinkie looked over the list with squinted eyes.

"I Already Have Most Of The Things From This List, But Who Says We Won't Need More If We're Really Low? Looks Like We'll Have To Ask Our Friends If They'll Lend Any!"

"Maybe we should just stick to getting the things we don't have yet, Pinkie," Percy said.

Pinkie slouched then rolls the list back up within seconds then puts it back into her hair. She wrapped an arm around Percy as the two friends head towards the first store.

"Its Time To Unleash You're Inner Party Planner, Percy," Pinkie explained. "Because A Celebration Like This Is Where You're Duties As An Honorary Party Pal Will Be Put To The Test."

"A Test?! I didn't know I was being tested!"

"Don't Worry!" She reassured. "Being A Party Pal Is Super Fun And Super Easy!"

Pinkie Pie went over the basics.

"For A REEEEAAllY Successful Party; You Have To Make Sure There's Enough Food For Everyone, Snacks That People Will Like, More Snacks If The Snacks You Brought Were Snacks They Didn't Like, Make Sure The Room Is Decorated With Lots Of Balloons, Streamers, Party Hats, Colourful Tablecloths. Oh! And Make Sure There's An Actual Location For The Party Itself,"

But the more Pinkie went on, the more frightened Percy felt. He didn't know there was so much planning and so many things needed to make the perfect party.

"And Of Course, The Most Important Necessity Of All; Cake and Cupcakes! LOTS of Cake and Cupcakes!"

"Oh," Was all Percy could say, with worry in his tone.

"And Above All That,"

"There's more?!"

"Make Sure Everyone's Happy And Having Fun! If You Can Check Those Off The List, Then You've Done Your Part As A Professional Party Pal!"

"And that's all?"

Pinkie nodded. "Mmm-Hmm."

He wasn't so sure about all this. Being a party planner seemed a lot more difficult than he initially thought; Just as Pinkie warned him it would. Despite this, he went along with it the best he could, hoping that Pinkie would be in charge of most of the organizing, and wanting to have a party anyways so as to chipper himself up again.

She grabs Percy by the hand and zooms towards their first stop.

"Now, Come on!"

* * *

Percy and Pinkie Pie reached the party store and went down the isle where boxes of confetti and streamers were sold. There was a surprisingly short demand for the party items, so most of the isles were still empty or in the process of being restocked. And to their surprise, the bag of streamers they needed was down to only one left, which hung on the hook shelf. But, as Pinkie reached for the bag of Confettie, another hand takes if off the hook.

"Yes!" Trixie said. "This is exactly what I need to make my next magical show the most extravagant performance in all of Canterlot!"

She was accompanied by two younger teens, Snips and Snails, who gave each other high fives over Trixie's acquisition.

"Oh, Hi, Trixie!" Pinkie said. "Hope You Don't Mind, But I Was About To Buy That! Percy And I Need These Types Of Steamers For Our Saving The World Party."

Trixie shot her a mischievous grin after examining the bag.

"Really? You need this? Then perhaps Trixie was right to pick out this particular bag."

"Why's that?" Percy asked.

"Pinkie Pie is Canterlot High's premier party planner. Anything her parties have will bring in tons of people. Which means this bag of streamers will surely draw in twice as many students to my magic show!"

"I'll Bet!" Pinkie said. "I Use Those Streamers All The Time! It'll Totally Bring In More People To Your Show!"

"Of course, it will," Trixie boasted. "But It's not just the decorations that'll make my show stand out; Trixie is the star attraction after all."

"Hold on," Percy chimed. "Pinkie, don't we need those for our party?"

"Quiet, green one!" She interrupts, snootily. "Trixie is relishing your misfortune."

Insulted, Percy crossed his arms. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie happily grabbed a confetti box.

"It's Okay, Percy! She Can Have It. We'll Just Look Around Other Party Themed Stores!"

"But-"

"Ah tata!" Pinkie Interrupted. "Lesson Number One Of The Official Party Pal Agreement; A Party Is A Party, No Matter What You Have!"

"I thought that was fifteen?" Percy said.

"Fifteen States That 'A Fellow Party Pal Should Share What They Have With Another', Which Also Applies To This Scenario Too!"

Percy wasn't so sure but went along with it anyways.

"Let's See What Else This Store Has First."

Confused but still determined, Percy followed her to the next isle.

"That's right!" Trixie boasted. "Walk the shame of which awaits thee!"

Trixie immediately regretted saying that as it didn't sound as good the way it did in her head. After they left, she stroked her chin and pondered for a bit. When Trixie finished, she turned to Snips and Snails.

"You two, follow her and keep a tab on which store Pinkie Pie's hit next. I'm going to throw the best magic party Canterlot High's ever seen, one that's sure to make Pinkie's whatever party pale in stark comparison."

A devilish grin slips as she turns to Pinkie Pie and Percy now paying for their things. Snips and Snails simply look at each other and shrug.

* * *

As Percy and Pinkie Pie went around the Mall to pick up more stuff for their party, they soon caught on to a strange realization that everything they needed at each store they went was either out of stock or just sold before they could get to it. They tried buying snacks, but they were out. They tried buying decorations, but none of any good quality were left. Neither of the two knew this, but everywhere they went, Snips and Snails were watching and following from afar. They texted Trixie to let her know which shop Pinkie Pie and Percy were going to next, shops which Pinkie mistakenly always seemed to announce out loud for them to hear. And every time they did, Trixie showed up before they did, or while they were distracted, and bought all the things they planned on getting, leaving nothing but third-rate knock offs. This confused Percy and Pinkie Pie. They weren't finding as many items on their list as they were hopping to. And the items they had to buy to compensate this weren't on par with what a regular party needed.

Now at the next Party Shop, Percy and Pinkie Pie were surprised by the sudden news yet again while talking to one of the employees.

"What Do You Mean You're All Out?!" Pinkie Pie Exclaimed.

"I mean we aren't carrying any more," Said the Employee. "That girl and her two friends just bought the last kit."

The two look over to see Trixie with a smug smile and waving a party kit box in a taunting manner. Meanwhile, Snips chased a frantic Snails around with an inflated balloon. Pinkie Pie glared at her but Percy tried remaining hopeful.

"Who knew party supplies were all the rage right now," Said the Employee.

"Maybe we'll find more at another store," Percy said to Pinkie.

Pinkie exhaled. "But We've Practically Been All Over The Mall At This Point! We Don't Have Any Good Decorations, Beverage And Dinner Plates,"

"There's gotta be somewhere we haven't been to yet," Percy pondered.

Then Pinkie came up with something, which made her gasp with excitement before turning back to Percy.

"I Know Just The Place!"

But unknown to either of them, Trixie was listening in on their conversation.

"There's Bound To Be More Party Kits At The Play & Hay Store!"

"Then let's not waste any time!"

Percy and Pinkie Pie then took off in an excited rush.

"On ward, fateful admirers!" Trixie commanded before following after them.

Snips and Snails stopped what they were doing. Still teasing his friend, Snips slowly deflates the balloon, causing Snails to wince and shout in fear until the balloon finished deflating.

"You did that on purpose!" Snails argued.

"You can't prove nothing!" Snips said with crossed arms.

Snails shares a glare at a sheepish Snips before leaving to catch up with Trixie again. Percy and Pinkie were running as fast as they could to the next store.

"We Still Have Time To Pick Up At Least One Kit Before They Close Soon!" Pinkie said.

Then, Trixie came barging past Percy and Pinkie. She gets in between and pushes them both out of the way as Snips and Snails caught up from behind.

"Not before the Great and Powerful Trrrrrrixie gets to it first!"

Both Percy and Pinkie Pie were almost at the shop. But so were Trixie, Snips and Snails, now inches away from entering through its alarm detectors.

"Oh No She Doesn't!"

The next thing Percy knew, Pinkie had grabbed him by the collar of his red vest and pulled him off his running feet.

"Wait! Stop, Pinkie!"

Pinkie Pie tucks a confused Percy into a ball, and swings him in their direction. A screaming Percy knocks over and strikes out Snips and Snails like bowling pins, then rolls past a surprised Trixie as he barrels straight towards the shop. Finally, Percy comes to a stop as he crashes into a display of different party items, which crumbled down and buried him in a pile of colorful bags and boxes. A lone party kit lands flat on top of Percy's head. But Percy, with birds circling his head, was too dizzy to notice it being removed as he emerges from the pile.

"I'll take that," Trixie said, smugly.

Pinkie arrived too late to find Trixie holding the last party kit. Snips and Snails shove Pinkie a side as they enter and stand next to Trixie. Pinkie slouched in defeated.

"You thought you could out due the likes of me, Pinkie Pie!" Trixie Boasted. "But the Great and Powerful Trixie always prevails in the end!"

Trixie holds up the party kit and laughs an evil cackle. Percy felt ashamed as he snapped back into consciousness and watched her triumphant laughing fit. Then, Trixie slams a smoke pallet on the floor, causing a cloud of blue smoke to dispersed all around them. Percy, Pinkie, Snips and Snails all cough out blue smoke until it fades back into a clear view.

"She's Gone!" then she looked back at the entrance. "Oh, Wait. There She Is."

Trixie froze half way out the entrance when Pinkie spotted her. She took one step through the alarm detectors, which caused the lights to flicker and blare a loud buzzing sound.

"Like, you still have to pay for that," said a disinterested employee from the cash.

Hiding arms behind her back, Trixie bashfully entered the store again and approached the cashier. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie dug Percy out from the mess and helped him back on his feet.

"Its No Use, Percy," Pinkie said. "Everywhere We Go, Trixie Always Beats Us To It."

"That's not fair!" Percy huffed in complaint. "Why can't Trixie buy her own stuff instead of copying ours?!"

Pinkie tried to chipper up again as she wraps her arm around Percy's neck.

"Don't Worry About That. We're Party Pals, Remember? Figuring Out Last Minute Items To Use Is Part Of Our Profession!" There was still a hint of dejection in her tone, "We'll Think Of Something Waaaay Better For Us To Organize The Party With!"

But Percy didn't want to go with that plan, not after seeing Pinkie Pie so down hearted. He was cross over Trixie for taking all their stuff, and wanted to get back at her some how. Then, Percy came up with his own cheeky idea. He whispered it to Pinkie Pie, who grew a cheeky grin just as big as Percy's. The two began their charade as Percy rested both fists on his waist.

"Well, Pinkie," Percy began, "Nothing else left to get than that loud, noisy thingy you told me about."

This caught Trixie's attention as she listened in on their conversation. Pinkie played along; though in an obvious fake tone. Luckily it did little to suspect Trixie their act, and more interested in what was next on their list.

"Oh! You-Mean-That-Super-Douper-Inexpensive, High-Quality-Loud-Speaker-That-We-Need-To Play-Our-Music-With?"

"Yup!" Percy nodded.

"The-One-Our-Good-Friend-Twilight-Sparkle, who works at the electronics store, Said-She'd-Watch-Out-For-In-Case-Anyone-Tries-To-Buy-It?"

"That's the one. Too bad she's off work today. It's the last one and if we don't get there soon, someone else might snatch it before we can."

Trixie grinned a devious smirk.

"But-We-Can't-Let-That-Happen! Let's-Get-It-Now! You-And-Me. Percy-And-Pinkie-Pie. To The ELECTRONICS STORE, And Pick Up That SOUND SPEAKER. For Our PARTY; Taking Place TOMOR-"

"I think that's enough," Percy whispered with a smile.

Pinkie Pie almost couldn't contain her giggling as she lets a few slip out. Trixie watched Percy leave the store with Pinkie Pie hopping next to him.

"Come, Minions!" Trixie commanded before leaving the store herself. "To the Electronic Store!"

"Hey!" Snips complained. "We're not minions! Are we?"

"Eh," Snails shrugged.

* * *

Just as they hoped, their planned worked. Percy and Pinkie Pie managed to send Trixie, Snips and Snails off on a false chase while the two went and picked up some food, beverages, and other essentials they decided to add in to make up for the stuff they couldn't buy. The mall was now closing as all the stores locked up their doors and pulled down their gates. Percy and Pinkie Pie, carrying bags full of goods, happily walked to the mall entrance to head back home.

"Ooohhh!" Pinkie Pie hopped, excitedly. "This Is So Exciting! We Have Just Enough Things To Organize An Official Pinkie Approved Party!"

"I'll say!" Percy blew on a party horn in excitement. "I can't wait to see everyone's faces when we show them the decorations and food tomorrow."

It was too difficult for Pinkie to keep the surprise party a secret from their friends. Luckily with everything going on, Pinkie managed to focus on other things; despite nearly cracking by calling some of her friends a few times only to hang up on them.

"We May Not Have All The Decorations I Wanted To Get, But At Least We Still Have The Most Important Essentials; CAKES AND CUPCAKES!"

"I really hope our friends will love it." Percy then hugged his left arm, "Are you sure I did alright as a party pal, Pinkie?"

"Of Course, You Did, Silly Billy! Sure, Trixie Didn't Make It Any Easier, But You Still Did A Awesome Job! Now All We Need Is To See How Well You Do As-"

But before Pinkie Pie could finish, she was interrupted by Trixie, who stood in front the mall's exit with enclosed fists. She did not look happy one bit. Snips and Snail stood next to her with crossed arms.

"You tricked me! I had to waste all my allowance on a faulty speaker because the clerk wouldn't let me buy the last one reserved for someone that wasn't you two!"

"Uhhh, we had to pay for it to, you know," Snails imputed.

The two friends froze and shared bewildered glances. Percy chuckled sheepishly while Pinkie whistled nonchalant with both arms hidden behind her back.

"Heh-heh. Oops?"

"Guh! No matter. The Smart and Well-Organized Trixie still has the upper hand! Just try hosting your lame party tomorrow, when I've already reserved the Band Room for yours truly."

Pinkie finally lost patience.

"Hey!" She stomped. "We Were Gonna Use The Band Room To Host Our Party!"

"Snooze you lose," Trixie smirked.

"Do You Even Know If People Are Gonna Show Up To Your Performance This Time?!"

"Ugh, well, with the decorations you managed to scavenge, I wouldn't be surprised if none of your friends showed up either!"

Pinkie's shouts breezed Trixie's hair.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU BOUGHT ALL THE GOOD STUFF BEFORE WE COULD!"

Trixie and Pinkie Pie kept on bickering with each other, all while Percy watched with worry. He thought about what each of them were harping on about. Pinkie wants to throw a celebration party with as much decorations and other essentials deserving of a saving the world get together. Trixie wanted students at her school to attend her magic show, but nobody would show up unless she had a good enough display for her performance. People wouldn't show up anyways because of her performance alone, but Percy didn't know this. There had to be some way for these two to get along and get what they wanted at the same time. And despite her constant sabotage, Percy felt imbedded to even help out Trixie with her dilemma; if only so that everyone will be happy in the end.

Coming up with another idea, Percy got between Pinkie Pie and Trixie and pushed them apart.

"Stop it! Stop it!"

The two stopped bickering and switched their attention to Percy.

"I know you really want your party or magic show to happen, and we can't seem to agree on anything. But I've been thinking, since you both have something that the other doesn't… maybe there's a way for us all to get what we want."

Pinkie and Trixie shared suspicious glances. Neither weren't sure, or rather didn't like it to begin with, but if it all falls together, maybe they can make it work.

* * *

[ **Friday Morning.** ]

Next day, the party had just kicked off as everyone gathered in the band room and stared in awe at the decorations. Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity all complimented the décor. Splatter, Dodge, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, and Toby were also equally impressed. Percy had accidentally revealed their surprise party so they knew what to expect. But what they saw took even some of them by surprise.

There were two long tables on both sides of the room with snacks and beverages of all kinds placed on top of lavished tablecloths. One table had a cupcake fountain and another hosted three different cakes that Pinkie managed to bake last night. There were various colored balloons floating everywhere, hitting the ceiling, hovering half way above ground, and tied up to different spots. Streamers and confetti decorated the rest of the room, and there were small games to play as well. Everyone was eating treats while talking amongst themselves. Upbeat music played all the while from a fancy sound speaker plugged into a phone.

Percy and Pinkie Pie stood and watched all their friends having fun.

"This is a great party, you two!" Splatter said chewing on a piece of cake.  
"Yeah!" Dodge agreed. "Thanks for inviting us!"

"Our Pleasure!" Pinkie Pie beamed and waved as they walked by.

"I wonder if everyone else will feel the same once they find out what we had to do to get this room?" Percy said, uncertainly.

"Why Don't I Ask My Friends How Much They Like The Party? That'll Cheer You Up!"

Percy was about to object out of worry she might spill the other surprise they now had to keep. But Pinkie reassured him of such.

"Just Wait Right Here And Chaperon The Party."

Pinkie Pie left to go chat with her friends while Percy stayed where he was. Percy did what she said and watched as Splatter & Dodge attempted to dance to the music playing but with poor results. This didn't stop them though as they were still having fun. Spike was off having his own dance party. The Girls favored this more and gathered around to watch. Percy chuckled at this.

He then glanced over at all his friends; both from Sodor and Canterlot High. It would only be a matter of time before they begin to question the rows of seats properly lined up to face an empty space of the room. And facing the row of seats was a wide, square cardboard banner. It was painted in a deep blue with a sky-blue wand star taking up most of the frame. Percy was nervous about what his friends had to say about the party, and the deal he made. He hoped nobody would come up and bother him as he went to fetch himself another cupcake.

Eating his cupcake, all of Percy's Sodor friends passed by while giving out compliments

"This party's amazing, Percy!" James said.

"Well done," Edward said.

"For a little engine," Gordon complimented. "This party isn't half bad."

"I love it!" Henry said.

"You and Pinkie Pie make great party planners," Toby said.

Percy smiled meekly then went back to frowning again, until Pinkie Pie brought Twilight and the rest of their friends over to him.

"Great job, Percy," Twilight spoke first. "You and Pinkie Pie sure went all out for a saving the world party."

"Gotta say; we're mighty impressed by what we've seen so far," Applejack said, tilting her hat.

"I can't wait until Lady sees what you've both done," Fluttershy said.

"She's gonna be blown away!" Spike said.

Everyone nodded and agreed. Percy didn't know how to react, so he kept on playing up his meek smile. He hugged his arm and let out a small chuckle. Twilight suspected something right away.

"Wow! Thanks, everyone."

"See, Percy?" Pinkie said, popping up next to him. "I Told You They'd Like It!"

Percy now felt relaxed again. "Should we tell them about the other surprise we haven't mentioned now then?"

"Does it involve all the pull up chairs taking up space," Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, yes," Rarity noticed again. "I was wondering about those as well. What exactly are they for, deer?"

"I just assumed they were seats for us to sit on if we ever got tired of standing," Fluttershy said.

"Well, it's kind of a funny story actually."

Before Percy could began, the dance music stops and switches to a suspenseful drum beat. The lights turn off and spot lights shined near the empty space between the chairs and cardboard banner.

"Come one, come all! Come and witness the most amazing magic to ever grace the city of Canterlot. Behold! The Great and Powerful-"

Trixie slides on both knees in front of the cardboard banner and into the spotlights focused in on her. And just when she was about announce her name, all the Girls except Pinkie Pie shouted for her in shock.

"Trixie?!"

Spotlights off and switches back to the regular lights. The Girl's eyes all widened. The Engines didn't know what to think at first. Gripping her purple magician's hat, Trixie stood up and sneered at Twilight and the others. They turned their attention back to Percy with glaring eyes, all except Fluttershy.

"Trixie!" Rainbow Dash nearly exclaimed. "You invited TRIXIE?!"

This made Percy even more nervous, along with Pinkie. She already suspected they wouldn't be on board with this idea.

"More Like She Invited Us," Pinkie said with arms hidden behind her back. "It Was The Only Way We Could Book The Band Room!"

"It's bad enough with Diesel 10's hoodlums in our hair," Applejack said. "Now we gotta have her in on the party crashin' too?"

"Is she really all that bad?" Percy asked.

Rarity scoffed. "That's putting it mildly."

"Like trying to sabotage our band mildly," Rainbow Dash crossed her arms.

Hearing about their dislike for Trixie made Percy even more anxious as he looked to his friends from Sodor, and wondered what they're thoughts were.

"I don't know much about her," Twilight said. "But I have been told Trixie's magic shows don't always carry a favorable reputation."

"Exactly," Rainbow Dash agreed. "Nobody here's gonna wanna sit through her lame magic show."

"Oh, deer," Percy gloomed. "I think we made a mistake, Pinkie."

"OOOHH!" Dodge exclaimed. "A Magic Show!"  
"I love magic shows!" Splatter said.  
"Let's get front row seats before the steamies do!"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"This does look quite interesting actually," Edward stroked his chin.

"Its not every day we see magic shows on Sodor," Henry said. "I wonder what tricks she'll preform."

The Engines murmured with interest. The Girls were surprised; even Percy and Pinkie Pie were a bit shocked. Trixie wasn't used to seeing people fascinated in her show. This Made her smile as everyone except the Girls and Percy made their way over to the seating area.

"I thought you girls where the only ones who could do magic?" Toby chuckled as he walked by the Girls and their bitter glances.

James cuts in front of Splatter & Dodge, causing them to spin about and teeter from dizziness when stopping.

"Outta the way, slow coaches! Make room for the splendid people!"

The other Engines took their seats. James sat at the front with Splatter, Dodge, and Toby, while Gordon, Henry, and Edward sat behind them. Percy stared back at Pinkie and her disapproving friends as he went to take a seat next to Henry. He tried not to stress to much and decided to engage interests in the show with his friends.

Trixie was in total disbelief. Sitting before her were people eager to watch her show. There were still some empty seats left due to the Girl's refusal to watch the performance. The crowd may be small but it was still something; something she's always wanted for a long time.

"Finally!" She said, hopping slightly. "A captivated audience. This is my moment."

* * *

Then, Pinkie Pie pulled up a seat next to Percy, much to his confusion.

"You're watching too, Pinkie? Even though Trixie tried to saber-tag the party?"

Her lips smack. "I'm Not Upset About That Anymore! Trixie Agreed To Let Us Have It In The End In Exchange For Her Show, Remember? And Look!"

Pinkie pointed to Trixie with forearms eagerly pressed together and a beaming smile.

"Trixie Seems Awfully Happy To Have An Audience Watch Her Play! Also, I Really Love Magic Shows!"

Percy felt happy again and no longer ashamed for setting up this compromise.

She cleared her throat. "Welcome enthusiastic fans, to the greatest stage performance of a lifetime! Watch in awe as the one and only Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by anyone!"

"This is gonna be a good one," Dodge said to Splatter. "I can already tell!"

"And now, for my first act of the day,"

Trixie steps off the scene and returns while pushing in a table with magician sawing boxes. Snips' head protruded from the first box while two skinny legs dangled out from the other end of the second box.

"The daring and unpredictable Trixie shall preform a classic that very few have ever accomplished; The sawing of a hapless victim." She dramatically pulls out a saw blade, "IN HALF!"

The Engines and Pinkie Pie all gasped.

"Unbelievable," Spike rolled his eyes.

"They do know this is all just trivialized tricks, right?" Twilight whispered to Rarity.

The room went dark, spotlights focused on Trixie, and music from the sound speaker begins to play a suspenseful tune. The Engines shook in their seats as Trixie lines up the saw blade between the two purple and light blue boxes. She begins to cut through, pulling the blade back and forth and pressing it deeper as it sinks further. Splatter & Dodge repeatedly bit their nails off. Pinkie was simply watching with enjoyment when she felt Percy's arms wrap around her as he shook. She smiled and gave him a gentle pat. Then Henry wrapped his arms around both of them while quivering and whimpering a little. Snips' forehead dripped with anxious sweats as the blade nearly reaches the bottom. Deep in concentration, Trixie kept sawing until the blade cuts through the bottom. The room went silent, amplified by the tense music. All Engines were wide eyed and waited in anticipation. The Girls weren't very amused.

After shooting them a proud smirk, Trixie separates the boxes by pushing them apart to reveal a clean cut. The person inside was now split in half. Her arms waved out as triumphant music blared off to show case the reveal. The Engines gasped in shock. An overwhelmed Henry sat frozen solid until he wiggled and passed out on the floor. The Girls shook their heads. Fluttershy went over to check up on Henry.

"Oh, come on!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "It's obviously Snips and Snails in two different boxes."

Henry awoke from hearing this. "It is?!"

The Engines looked back to see two cupboard doors swing open with Snails emerging from the second box. He inhaled and exhaled repeatedly, trying to catch his breath.

"I can hardly breathe in this!"

Snips sprung out from his box as well. Trixie gave them disapproving glares then looks back at the Engines now just figuring out the trick.

"Ooohhh, that's how she did it!" Dodge said.  
"I don't get it," Splatter said.

"I really though she cut that boy in half," Edward said. "But Trixie only faked it all along?!"

"She tricked all of us!" Gordon called.

Trixie chuckled bashfully, afraid of hearing more ridicule from her new audience.

But instead, The Engines all cheered and applauded. Now that they understood how the trick works, they were equally as impressed by her performance to make it look so convincing at first glance. Trixie was ecstatic. She never had a crowd cheer for her before, and to hear it for the first time in how many years filled her with joy. Trixie then removed her purple magician's hat and bowed to her audience.

"Thank you, thank you."

Relishing in their acclaims, Trixie decided to put the show on hold for later so she can continue receiving praises. Pinkie Pie was happy for Trixie and Percy's friends, until she looked over and saw that her friends were still not pleased. They weren't mad like before, now more befuddled by the Engine's reactions, but there was still a looming sense of disappointment. She didn't like disappointing her friends, especially when it come to her parties. Percy was on the same level but saw something different upon looking around the room. Seeing his Sodor friends and Trixie happy and having fun resonated something within him.

* * *

The Party Pals stood up as the Girls approached Percy and Pinkie.

"That was certainly… something," Fluttershy admitted, timidly.

"Okay, so maybe they actually liked it after all," Rainbow Dash said.

"But the same can't be said about us." Applejack rubbed the back of her head, "Uh, no offence, Sugarcube."

A disheartened Pinkie felt like her curly hair was about to deflate again.

"Agreed," Rarity added. "'Twas an admirable attempt, but a lack luster magic performance isn't what I'd consider an ideal party requirement."

Percy snickered. "Well, according to lesson one of the official party pal agreement; 'A party is a party no matter what it has'. And this party has all it really needs right here."

Hearing Percy say this made Pinkie Pie beam with eyes glittering pure joy.

"I don't know about that rule of yours," Twilight said. "But I guess it did bring enjoyment to your friends. It wouldn't be right to fault them for that."

"And The Way I See It," Pinkie stated. "Percy Not Only Managed To Help Make This An Amazing Saving The World Party, But He Also Remembered The Most Important Rule To Being A Party Pal."

"Bring lots of cake and cupcakes?" Percy guessed with a grin.

"No, Silly! That's Just A Rule For Any Given Case! I Was Thinking Of Something Else; Something I Should've Remembered Myself!"

Percy didn't know what she meant until Pinkie Pie directed his attention back to Trixie, taking in all the praises from the Steam Team and Splatter & Dodge, who were all still chatting about the show.

"Share What We Have With Other Party Pals." She pointed to his friends then back to the Girls, "Aaaand, Make Sure Everyone's Happy And Having Fun."

Thinking it over to himself, Percy glanced around the room again. Toby, Edward, Henry, Even Gordon and James were all laughing and smiling. Splatter & Dodge were having the time of their life. Snips and Snails snatched some food off the table and chowed them down. And Trixie, with the biggest grin of all, struck around and chatted with the other Engines.

Pinkie Pie was right. Though he didn't have to rely on all the party stuff to make this a fun gathering, the two managed to make both their group of friends happy and much more by combining Trixie's magic show and decorations with their attendance and enjoyment. Percy completed his part as an official Party Pal after all.

"Hey, yeah! I Guess we did do that!"

"We Sure Did, Party Pal!" Pinkie ruffled his hair playfully.

"Too bad I couldn't make your friends happy."

The Girls suddenly felt bad for Percy, and began to regret their nitpicking. Before Percy became disheartened again, Twilight decided to counter his claims.

"Well… seeing how we did technically state our approval over the party prior to any preconceived knowledge of her attendance, I think its safe to say you two still managed to impress us all with your efforts to make this a party Lady won't be forgetting."

A relieved Percy smiled. "If that means Trixie's magic show can make herself happy as well as my friends, then that's all I need to hear!"

The Girls approved and nodded with beaming smiles. The Engines all gathered around them as Pinkie embraces Percy in a tightly snugged hug.

Twilight checked her phone. "Speaking of which, we better go check to see if Thomas and Sunset are back from Muffle Mountain."

Everyone agreed and left the Band Room while still chatting about the party. Trixie ordered Snips and Snails stay and organize her next act as she leaves down the opposite hall. She waved back at her new audience who were heading towards the School's lobby while waving in return. The Engines and Girls were all looking forward to continuing their party after they save Lady and their universes from certain doom.

"Who's Up For More Gummy Bears!" Pinkie Pie called while waving a bag out to her friends

"Oh, me, me!" Splatter waved.  
"Me to, me to!" Dodge called.

* * *

 **More To Come Soon!**


End file.
